Braids and Boils
by Tikvah Ariel
Summary: Love and lies don't mix, only Fred and Angelina don't seem to be figuring that out. How many mishaps will happen until they manage to grasp the concept? Or are they doomed to a life of pranks and ignoring feelings? Cowritten w Quidditchmoke, finished.
1. Fred & Angelina: Train ride there

**Discalimer: We own nothing**

* * *

Fred's Journal 

Sugarquill

_September 1st_

That's the password I'm going to use to open this thing from now on. George won't even think of it; I never look twice at Sugarquills. I always go for the frogs, those are the yummy ones.

So, Mum bought me and George these lovely little diaries in Diagon Alley yesterday. We decided they're our prizes for _not_ becoming Prefects, or Head Boy, or receiving any type of award, as Ickle Ronnie's got a new broom because he _is_ a orefect. Sad, me and George never thought he'd be the one to wear the badge of shame.

Anyway, George's decided he's going to use his to keep track of business for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I can do that, too, but I think I may want to try it out as an actual diary as well.

So...leaving for Hogwarts today. Yep, Lupin brought me, George, and Ginny to the station. We all had to travel with Harry's guard, just in case You-Know-Who decides to pop out from behind a bush and kill us all and nick our shoes. Granted that's a worst case scenario, of course. He isn't horrible enough to take our ties.

Lee and George are here in the compartment now. Lee's helping us out with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes a bit. Alicia and Patricia are here, too, with Angelina. She looks different after the summer. Somehow...I don't really know how to explain it. It might be the way those braids frame her face so perfectly, or the fact that her blinding white smile seems more playful, somehow. Oh, by jove, listen to me. Shut up, dammit! I don't know why I'm thinking about Angelina so much all of a sudden. I mean, one minute ago she was just another mate and now something's different, that's all I know. I'm going to have to find out what it is.

Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I'm not the only person writing at this moment. Angelina has a purple book just like this one out, only instead of a Galleon, hers has a pickle on it. How odd. Then again, so are most of the people I'm friends with.

Must go now, the food trolley's here. I think George and I should buy a few Acid Pops, just to see what they can do for Skiving Snackboxes...

* * *

Angelina's Diary 

Pumpkin Juice

September 3rd, King's Cross station  
Hogwarts express

Dear Diary,

My mother gave this to me as a going away present. Honestly, a diary? You are quite pretty though, purple with a pickle on the cover. I just began writing in you because I had wanted to secure this diary with magic. If Alicia or Patricia got into this who knows what horrible things could happen. If anyone other then me attempts to open this diary then their hair will grow at a dangerously fast rate (eyebrows included) and their face, arms, and hands will become covered with green pimples.  
Wonderful little spell that was.

Also, I've got that password, which they won't think of because...who in their right mind would use Pumpkin Juice as a password!

I managed to find a compartment earlier. Trish and Lee were having a rather heated discussion about firefaries earlier, but now Lee and George are talking about something in hushed voices while Trish and Alicia are talking about the Tutshill Tornadoes. Fred's writing in a plain blue book with a Galleon on the front. This is odd, normally I never catch Fred writing.

A little explanation perhaps? Right, well here's a little bit of a background on my life, though I don't know if it's necessary since I alone will ever read this book.

Anyway, Trish, whom we rarely call Patricia, is my best friend in the entire school of Hogwarts (though Alicia runs a close second). She has intense green eyes, auburn hair, and an excellent figure. Alicia is pretty as well she (I forgot what she looks like). Me, I'm your plain Jane. Well, not exactly as I'm of African descent, but still, I'm plain for that. Dark skin, black hair, braided hair, and an attitude that just goes looking for trouble.

The boys are our friends though we don't talk to them as often as we like to. Fred and George Weasley are twins both having flaming red hair and brown eyes. They are absolutely adorable and Alicia, Trish, and I are the only ones who can tell them apart. I suppose its because I spend so much time looking at Fred with that impossibly goofy grin of his. Sigh.

Anyway Lee has got these awesome dreadlocks and he is pretty cute as well. I always thought of him as a tag-a-long to the twins though, but I don't think they believe that. I am really excited to be starting my seventh year and

How strange. Red just closed is book and he and George and Lee bought about a dozen Acid Pops from the snack trolley. What is he doing with all them?

Do I seem to mention Fred a lot? Maybe its because I have a desperate crush on him, despite the fact that its absolutely pointless to go after a Weasley twin as they only think about Quidditch and pranks. That's what they want to do when they get out of here, open a jokeshop. I don't doubt they're capable of it, but where will they get the money!

The only time that Fred actually responded to my flirting was when he asked me to the dance last year, I had a great time but apparently he didn't. Oh well, I'll take being his friend if I can stay near him. I'm going to stop writing now, Alicia, Trish, and I always trade Chocolate Frog cards on the train...

**_

* * *

AN: Somebody reported us for abuse, we can not imagine what since are rating is above what our content is anyways. However, it was wiped off the face of fanfiction and there are parts we have to recover. There are also parts that we will have to re-write seeing as not all of it was saved. We hope that you will still review each chapter though you've seen it before, and wait patiently well we try and get up the old ones. So, while you won't be seeing 16 by tomorrow, 1-3 should be up by the end of the week. We feel completely horrible right now, and all of the 174 reviews we so carefully cherished have disappeared. Hopefully, you'll like the re-written chapters even better, and hopefully we won't lose you as an audience. Our deepest apologies, and once_** **_again this sucks._**

**_So, whatever number of reviews we have, add 175 to that. Also...we have a few for chappie sixteen from our old reviewers via E-mail. Let's see, there were two or three of those...oh, well, just 175. _**

**_To new reviewers joining, welcome! We hope you'll like this fic, and won't report it for being a non-story when it's nothing of the sort. _**


	2. Angelina: In which I have various stupid...

**Pumpkin Juice**

I have looked over my morning routine and decided that my life is dull. I get up, brush my teeth, fix my braids, and walk downstairs. Can I get more boring? Doubt it. Sigh, my life as Angelina, the Great Dull One.

So, after completing my boring morning routine (which doesn't deserve mention) I headed to breakfast.

So I got a little perky and pounced over to Fred AND George. Of course, I didn't go "Good morning Gred and Forge." No. That would be too easy.

What I did was, "Hi, Fred!" in what I believe is an excessively enthusiastic voice. George cleared his throat and by this time my cheeks looked like I overdid my rouge, which says a lot considering the color of my skin and all. (I always enjoy making fun of Trish and Alicia when they blush because I don't. But not this time...)

Anyway, I managed to say hello. Then happily I announced in front of them that I was Quidditch Captain.

That's right! I, Angelina, am Gryffindor's Quidditch captain. Who would have guessed? Obviously not Fred and George since they looked shocked. I don't think I'll be that bad of a captain. They should hold a bit of faith in me. Honestly.

Fred then proceeded to call me Oliver (Well, actually, he did) so I punched him. Relax future person reading this (A.K.A. Me), I didn't hurt him. It was a joking punch. I was actually hoping on being flirtatious, but I bet the best relationships aren't founded on abuse.

Anyways, I managed to tell them what time the Keeper trials were; I made sure to say it clearly. Sometimes they can be irresponsible; all I gave them was a subtle hint. I doubt that they noticed but I'm sure they will show up. They are quite devoted to quidditch after all.

I'm not sure who'll become Keeper. Seeker was easy, Harry was the best choice we could have made. The only other try-outs I've seen was Katie's and she beat the other boys really fast. Keeper however, there aren't any sure things. I just hope we get someone good.

About the second I told them good-bye, I remembered that I'd left my bag in the Great Hall. I walked back in to find it. I realized I had to tell the rest of the team, though, and I found Harry easy enough because he was near Ron's flaming red mop of hair.

"Hi, Angelina." He said promptly.

"Hi," I said briskly. I wasn't going to beat around the bush, but I added, "Good Summer?" but I didn't wait for an answer. "Listen, I've been made Gryffindor Quidditch Captain."

"Nice one," he replied with a grin.

"Yeah, well, we need a new Keeper now Oliver's left. Tryouts are on Friday at five o'clock and I want the whole team there, all right? Then we can see how the new person'll fit in."

"Okay," he said.

Back on topic, I headed towards the greenhouse and Trish and Alicia soon came up besides me. Trish isn't into quidditch much, writing is more her style, but Alicia is a fellow chaser. I told her the exciting new of me being captain and both of them were excited for me. Professor Sprout showed up and we hurriedly entered the greenhouse taking out seats. Moments later the Weasley twins plus Lee showed up and took seats in front of us. I was glad, last time they sat behind us we walked out of the classroom looking very different then when we came in.

Herbology was quite dull today. Kenneth almost managed to get swallowed whole by a plant, but the teacher saved him. Good old Professor Sprout sure can do a great stunning charm.

So, then I was walking, and all of a sudden Fred jumped out of his seat and tackled me! The entire class kind of turned our way before seeing it was Fred and headed back to their work. I didn't mind the contact, but I don't prefer to be thrown the ground under Fred who isn't exactly petite.

There was an awkward pause. "Er..." he said. "I was saving you from the plant. That Venomous Tentacula's had its eye on you, you know." He grinned sheepishly and scratched his head. I couldn't help but want to smile when he did that. But, instead, I just shook my head somberly before gathering my things and skipping off to Defense Against the Dark Arts with Trish and Alicia.

I loathe the Ministry of Magic. They sent us a toad for a teacher! A toad dressed in horrible frills, who likes these hideous kittens on porcelain. Her name is Dolores Umbridge and I never had a stronger urge to test out some of the curses I learned last year on her. Honestly, we won't have practical lessons. We'll only read from the book and learn theory.

Now, this would be find except there is a terrible monster running around called "Voldemort" and he probably plans to kill me since I'm Muggle-born! Therefore learning spells to protect myself is much needed. That. Umbridge. Cow.

So, I was getting quite hungry in that class (none of us were reading as we were supposed to be) and had a sudden urge for pickles. I remembered a spell and used it but several things went wrong.

First of all, the pickles didn't appear on my desk, they landed on Fred's. And...they weren't exactly pickles. They were more...brown, and sweet looking. Fred closed the book he had been writing in and took a few chocolates, only to spit them out and yelling, "Pickle-flavored chocolates!" (George quickly seized the lot and stuffed them into his pocket) His twin was sent out of the class. Fred doesn't appear that offended, and took it as a rather good joke asking if he could have the rights to it. I told him he would have to hand-make the odd flavored chocolates as mine were conjured and would disappear in a few hours. George took the opportunity to experiment with them quietly under his desk, but then he was sent out, too.

So then, Fred headed towards Trelawney's class and I merrily walked off to Ancient Runes. As much as I normally like the subject, I wasn't able to concentrate much. I was thinking about Fred.

Sigh, Fred.

You know what? I mention him too much. I look like a lovesick school girl who thinks that he is the greatest thing to walk the Earth. I shall get over Fred. I not like him in any other way then platonic.

I don't like Fred Weasley.

I shall get a boyfriend other then Fred.

I will not care if he is jealous.

I will like Fred Weasley.

NO! I meant I won't like Fred. I only like him as a friend. I'm over him.

I can't even fool myself. I feel so utterly pathetic, worrying my life away over a boy. I really should get help. I can't submit myself to Alicia and Trish, they would lord it over me. Katie? Nah, she's to sweet, I doubt she could help me. Moving down another year I don't want to ask Hermione she makes me feel inferior. Lavender and Parvati would just giggle, and I barely know them at that. Ginny wouldn't understand, plus she'd probably tell her brother, which is the last thing I want, regardless of which one.

I have no one to help me. This is awful. Alone, cold, and helpless. Actually, these blankets are quite comfy. And warm — making me feel drowsy. Good night all.


	3. Fred: In which Fred does not realize som...

Chapter title;

Fred: In which Fred does not realize something, and Umbridge is featured

* * *

Sugarquill

Well, today's the first day of term. I'm writing this in Charms, as Professor Flitwick's just rambling on about the N.E.W.T.s, soI'll start from the beginning: breakfast. Actually, the day began shortly before breakfast. I kicked off my day with Angelina. Let me explain, see George and I were on our way to breakfast (discussing...workwhich reminds me, George and I put up an ad in the common room last night for people to test our Skiving Snack boxes. We're not sure if they'll work the same on everyone, so we need a variety of testers) when she came out of the Great Hall, practically skipping with glee.

"Hi, Fred!" she cried. I don't know why, but I could've sworn I felt my cheeks get warm.

George cleared his throat. Angelina jumped.

"Oh, hello George," she said, looking slightly sheepish. "Anyway, guess what?"

"What?" we asked at the same time.

"I've been made Quidditch captain!" She squealed.

"Excellent," said George, looking mildly surprised. We had thought Alicia would get it, but I was happy for Angelina regardless.

"Good work, Oliver," I said with a grin. She punched me in the arm. It didn't hurt though. But all of a sudden she switched to a more businesslike disposition.

"Tryouts for Keeper are on Friday, and _make sure you can come_," she said, putting particular emphasis on the last five words. Honestly, from the way she was talking, you'd think George and I were irresponsible or something. With that, she left, her braids bobbing behind her. I watched her walk away with...interest. I didn't really realize I was staring at her leaving until George screamed in my ear, "OY!" That made me jump. I shook myself a little to get rid of the feeling I had had moments ago. "Come on," I said to George, and we walked into the Great Hall.

Since Lee had already eaten breakfast (and smuggled a few pieces of toast into his pocket to munch on during Charms), we sat down with Ron, Harry and Hermione. Just as we were walking up, Ron was saying, "I wish Fred and George'd hurry up and get those Skiving Snackboxes sorted..." George grinned at me and we squeezed onto the bench next to Harry.

"Do mine ears deceive me?" I asked. "Hogwarts prefects surely don't wish to skive off lessons?"

"Look what we've got today," said Ron, handing me his schedule. "That's the worst Monday I've ever seen."

I scanned the schedule quickly. Ron wasn't joking: they had History of Magic, Double Potions, Divination, and double Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Fair point, little bro," I said to him. "You can have a bit of Nosebleed Nougat cheap if you like."

"Why is it cheap?" Hey! He sounded suspicious. We're not criminals, for Merlin's sake! However, George begged to differ.

"Because you keep bleeding till you shrivel up," he said. "We haven't got an antidote yet.

Oh, yeah...

"Cheers," muttered Ron. "But I think I'll take the lessons."

"And speaking of your Skiving Snackboxes," said Hermione, "You can't advertise for testers on the Gryffindor notice board."

"Says who?" said George. He looked pretty surprised.

"Says me," she replied. I had to stifle a snort. "And Ron."

"Leave me out of it," said Ickle Ronnie. **(HP2!) **

Hermione probably looked daggers at him then, but I'll never know because George and I were too busy sniggering.

"You'll be singing a different tune soon enough, Hermione," I said to her while taking some food. "You're starting fifth year, you'll be begging us for a Snackbox before long."

"And why would starting fifth year mean I want a Skiving Snackbox?" she asked.

"Fifth year's O.W.L year," said George.

"So?" HA! So, she asks...

"So you've got your exams coming up haven't you?" I said with satisfaction. "They'll be keeping your noses so hard to that grindstone they'll be rubbed raw."

"Half our year had minor breakdowns coming up to O.W.L.s," said George with happy look on his face. "Tears and tantrums...Patricia Stimpson kept coming over faint..." The memory of dear old Trish passing out all over the place was enough to make the pumpkin juice I had been sipping come out of my nose. Of course, we had been sympathetic at the time, but as soon as she stopped fainting, George, Lee, and I had our fun...

"Kenneth Towler came out in boils, d'you remember?" I asked George.

"That's 'cause you put Bulbadox Powder in his pajamas," he reminded me.

"Oh yeah," I said with a grin. "I'd forgotten...hard to keep track sometimes, isn't it?"

"Anyway, it's a nightmare of a year, the fifth," said George. "If you care about exam results anyway. Fred and I managed to keep our spirits up somehow."

"Yeah...you got, what was it, three O.W.L.s each?"

"Yep," I said without a trace of concern. "But we feel our futures lie outside the world of academic achievement."

"We seriously debated whether we were going to bother coming back for our seventh year," said George. "Now that we've got"

But Harry gave him a warning look that cut him off. I can't believe he almost let it slip that Harry lent us money!

"-now that we've got our O.W.L.s," he said quickly. Whew. "I mean, do we really need N.E.W.T.s? But we didn't think Mum could take us leaving school early, not on top of Percy turning out to be the world's biggest prat."

"We're not going to waste our last year here, though," I said, looking around the Great Hall gleefully. "We're gong to use it to do a bit of market research, find out exactly what the average Hogwarts student requires from his joke shop, carefully evaluate the results of our research, and then produce the products to fit the demand."

"But where are you going to get the gold to start a joke shop?" Hermione asked. "You're going to need all the ingredients and materialsand premises too, I suppose..."

At that point Harry dropped his fork and dived under the tabled to get it.

"Ask us no questions and we'll tell you no lies, Hermione." I said. "C'mon, George, if we get there early we might be able to sell a few Extendable Ears before Herbology." With that, we each took a few pieces of toast and set off for the greenhouses.

Herbology wasn't real eventful, though Kenneth Towler accidentally slipped and fell backwards onto the Venomous Tentacula, which tried to swallow him whole. It got kind of aggressive after that, and when Angelina was walking by it, I just managed to spot the tentacles reaching out about a fraction of a second early, and I dove forward and sort of threw her to the ground.

Now, Defense Against the Dark Arts wasn't remotely eventful, but it's definitely something to talk about after. Apparently, the Ministry seems to have done away with practical lessons. Professor Umbridge says "If you know the theory then you'll be able to use the spell, though I can't imagine when you'll need it," George opened his mouth to speak, but Lee kicked us both before we could do anything. But really, I mean, we can't not practice spells then go out into the world (or the Order) and expect "_Avada Kedavra_!" to cause more than several weak sneezes in succession. I couldn't help but sneak a glance at Angelina when Umbridge was shoveling all this tosh onto us. She looked angry. I couldn't help but feel glad about that. At least she's on my side. Wait….why do I care? Ugh, I think the snackboxes are getting to me.

Properties of Doxy Venom

Seems to extend the effects of Fainting Fancies

Adds odor to Puking Pastilles

Possible antidote for Nosebleed Nougat (?) (Must try that out sometime within the week)

Adds color to Blood Blisterpods

On the whole, I like doxies.

Oops, must go; Angelina's conjuring charm just made a large box of chocolates appear on my table. Thanks, Angelina…

* * *

AN: _Hello everybody, for those of you who are new, I (Tikvah Ariel) will be in italics, and Quidditchmoke is in bold. _**Hola. **_We wanted to thank those who reviewed, even if _**for some of you**_it_ _was the second time they saw the chapter. The next chapter however will be re-written as it was on eof the four that we lost. _**Which we don't actually mind as much anymore because at first we were missing six.**

Dark Hermit Kaelin: _We don't have any sane guess as to why it was removed, what we do have tho ugh is a possiabilitly that strange aleins entered into the system and in hopes of destroying my advisory deleted our story. _**That, or****Umbridge had something to do with it. **_BTW, we got 60 out of 50 on 4-1._

Nikki Weasley- _Hello! Thankyou for leaving a review and pitying us, I too feel sorry for myself. _**As do I, but more for Tev, since three of the four we need are hers. **_Anyways, here is chapter three again. _**w00t**

Jersey Princess- _You left us two reviews! _**Yeass.**_Your so nice! Reviewing even after our story was taken down. Though revealing our plot in a review may not be the nicest thing if we gain new readers! _**tsk tsk **_Fred Alicia fics are okay, but I was never a fan of them. _**Eurgh. I never tried them before, and now that I'm part of a Fred/Angelina one, I couldn't possibly.**

Quiddie15: **Cool name...you can see why I think that. **_Thank you for joining our story, and if I ever find out who did this to me I will do everything in my power to get them banned and their stories deleted. _**And set Peeves on them, that's what I'll do. **_I saw from your profile that you are a big fan of Angelina! _**Well hopefully you'll like this story and our portrayal of her; we've been able to be really free about that and created a cool Ang. **_Also thanks for putting us on your favorite stories list. _**Ooh, double thanks! **

Tidal Waves:_ Thaks for reviewing,I didn't see anything wrong with it either. _**Well, you know, except the orefect thing. Jersey Princess was right, though, it is hilarious this time over. Thanks for the review!**


	4. Angelina: Rewritten, Revamped, and Redon...

**Pumpkin Juice**

Today I started my firm resolution of getting over Fred in an attempt to make myself unpathetic. So, I was sitting there thinking and a stroke of brilliance hit me! Well, not literally. That would actually hurt having a stroke, my uncle had one once. Was in a hospital for a bit.

Back on the top diary dearest, I had a stroke of brilliance, in a figurative way, and choose the next best thing to Fred! His identical twin! I know, applaud me. And it's not like I'm using him or anything, because theoretically I do like him. Kind of. Well, the closest thing to him. At least I'm not doing anything mean. I'll _will_ myself to fancy him.

So today I put my plan into action; it all started at breakfast. Have you ever thought about that word? Breakfast, I mean. It makes a lot of sense. You're breaking because a fast since you didn't eat since dinner and that's like a fast. It's one of the smartest words in the English language, not that it has much competition.

Anyway, I plopped myself down next to George. My friends, being so observant, didn't notice. Then I laughed at all his jokes and was acting flirty, more so then I am around Fred normally. Nobody noticed yet again though; I honestly am starting to think that all my friends are extraordinarily dense.

Then, the horrific thing happened! I went all happy and cheerful off to Care of Magical Creatures, and boom! Hagrid's left us and we're stuck with some substitute. Granted, she is a nice lady. Still, I miss Hagrid.

I had already read a bit on the creatures we were studying, mokes, and managed to answer the first question correctly! Of course, if Trish was here I'm sure it would have been more detailed, but I thought it was fair. Alicia even earned us ten points for knowing that you can use its skin for handbags. I wouldn't want one though; I don't think we should use animals like that!

I continued to use my charm by sitting next to George. There actually wasn't much to do in class as the mokes kept shrinking. Anyway, I talked loudly about Keeper try-outs until I got Fred and George to join in. I purposely ignored Fred (must throw all suspicious friends off the scent!) and only talked to George. Hopefully, no one'll figure much out as of yet.

I am really hopeful for the Keeper try-outs. Honestly though, we don't have that many options! I just hope that whoever we pick is good.

So, then I went to potions class taught by a rather revolting bat. Ahem, I mean, Professor Snape. Fred immediately partnered up with Trish because of her brains, not that I was jealous or anything. Because, you know, I'm completely over him.

Yes, we had to partner up boy-girl and all that rubbish. Now, my first thought was George, he is semi-intelligent and really, how much can I reinforce the message?

Anyway, I managed to snatch him before Alicia could, leaving her to the torment of Lee. We all love him, but the boy can get annoying.

Goerge told jokes because, well, he's a Weasley twin. I dutifully laughed at him, and then I helped him out in what I hoped to be a kind manner. See, that shows him good personality! We were making some complicated potion so I actually didn't get to flirt with him too much. Though I suppose it's good; only so much flirting in a day before I wear myself out. At least he helped though; poor Trish was practically working alone while Fred seethed at anyone and seemed to be muttering under his breath. I wonder what his problem is, not that I care or anything.

Well, maybe Trish was better working alone. When Fred did help he must've made some mistake, and...it wasn't pretty. Snape was somewhat…miffed, to say the least. Luckily Trish's smart enough to know the spell to fix it. Not that she'll tell Fred that; she loves playing with other's feelings.

Dinner was held in the great hall per usual and I found out that my seeker did something that makes him resemble an imbecile. He got bloody detention with the TOAD!

"Oy, Potter!" I called angrily.

"What now?" he asked wearily. That rude little imp!

"I tell you what now," I said, marching up to him and poking him. "How come you've landed yourself in detention for five o'clock Friday?"

"What?" He's ignorant, too! "Why…oh yeah, Keeper tryouts!"

"Now he remembers!" I snarled, as opposed to the dismal tone that had been threatening to escape me. "Didn't I tell you I wanted to do a tryout with the _whole team_, and find someone who _fitted in with everyone_? Didn't I tell you I'd booked the Quidditch pitch specially? And now you've decided you're not going to be there!"

"I didn't decide not to be there!" said Harry. "I got detention from that Umbridge woman, just because I told her the truth about You-Know-Who —"

"Well, you can just go straight to her and ask her to let you off on Friday," I hissed fiercely, my teeth gritted. "and I don't care how you do it, tell her You-Know-Who's a figment of your imagination if you like, just make sure you're there!"

And then I turned on my heel and stalked off, cursing that frog spawn of a teacher under my breath.

* * *

Authors' Note: _Well, this chapter has been different from the orginal chapter four because I had to re-write it. That was a painful process. _**Even to think of; I can only imagine what it must have actually been. **_I hate re-writing things._** See, we love this story, and we love writing it, but _re_-writing is completely different.**_ Did you know that only 8 of the people that have me on author alert review at the moment? Sad day._** :moment of silence:**

nd great news all, for we have found chapter nine! Yep, I'm totally thrilled to have found it. See, I used to keep Braids and Boils all as one document, but soon we realized it would be a somewhat longer fic. Once our story was taken down I skimmed the Braids and Boils document, and it seemed to me that I was missing chapter nine, though I was sure I'd saved it. Well in the process of copying five and seven to send to Tev, I actually read the document a bit better, and yes indeed, chapter nine was there. I started bouncing in my chair, really. This is god for Tev, too, because she still has to write eight and ten, but it'll be easier with the in between chapter to look at. Bear with us, guys; after chapter ten we'll be back on track for good!

Jersey Princess_: Really? Orefect reminds me of George Orwell, Animal Farm and 1984 are fantastic books._** Reminds me of the word orifice. Wordmaster word. A small opening…like a mouth. Saw that in Miss Congeniality 2 (which I LOVED) also. Mwaha. **_ I'm glad you are enjoying re-reading it and thank you for still reviewing._** Definite ditto, you're doing a TON for our confidence. **

MellyV_: Thanks! It was horrible of someone to report us, I am very mad at whoever it was. _**I don't trust myself to speak on the subject. **_Glad you liked 16 though._** :smiley face:**_ Ha, I got cake! And it had some random ingredients in it because my sister improvised but it tasted quite yummy, in case you were wondering…_**Erm… **

DownerLithium_: Thank you for the compliments, I am glad we have gained a new reader! _**Same here! Great to get new people on the second time around, and you can read chapters as they come now. You get to witness the New and Improved Braids and Boils firsthand; can't wait to hear what you think of it! **

Satinzevi_: Thank you for reviewing, and you'll see that we update fast as we can._** The next few chapters should come pretty quick, but then it'll be a tad slow since we have to rewrite three consecutive chapters. Argh. **

Nikki Weasley:_ Erm, I don't go in the Mugglenet chat rooms at all, though I love the sights. _**I can't get to the chatrooms for some reason, or maybe I'm just stupid. But even so, I probably wouldn't go as w00t, cool as it is. **_The way we communicate, if that's what you are asking, is by AIM and e-mail._** Ah, the joys of the twenty-first century. **

Flagstone jester:_ Ah, I love her descriptions of Umbridge too! Well, that was vain of me but hey, what are you going to do? _**PELT YOU WITH DOUGHNUTS! Or I could just agree and say the descriptions are indeed genius. So glad you like my Gred and Forge lines! I trust you as a critic because you compare my writing to _my writing_, so what you say is usually right on point. **_I too am eager for all the chapters to once again be posted, stupid abuse reports. _**:turns purple: **_What are you writing your English paper on? I recently did one on how drugs are becoming a reality as perceived in Brave New World. Such a dull report. My English teacher needs to go away._** As so many do, but I shouldn't talk since I have been quite blessed in the department of English teachers. Except for that book report in sixth grade. Had to read The Secret of the Andes because the teacher said I was too far into Journey to the River Sea to use it for my report (had to involve another culture). I hated the Secret of the Andes, and I still get annoyed thinking about that whole thing.**_ Thanks for reviewing! _**A ditto, and thanks for putting up with my ramblings. **

crzyangelchic: _Well, we are posting all of the orginal chapters we have. We need to re-write three, and thats including this chapter. _**Yep, and it was originally six we had to redo so we're pretty happy. **_Yes, all the chapters are diaries, _**and oh-so-fun **_so far, and we haven't updated because we have been extremly busy. _**Translation: I am a lazy bum.**_ Thank you for reading and bothering to respond! Hope this is fast enough_ **And welcome, welcome to the Braids and Boils Reviewers Club; we hope you'll come back!**

crzyangelchic: 


	5. Fred: Stick head in can of paint

**Sugarquill**

Well, today was rather uneventful. No, wait—there's something wrong with Angelina. Well, not really wrong, but she's not herself. I think she may be mad at me, and she's paying George sort of…special attention, though I seem to be the only one that's noticed this. Why is beyond me.

At breakfast, she hardly spoke to me. She just came and sat down next to George, not a glance in this direction. I felt something weird in my stomach around then, but I figured it had to do with the Puking Pastilles aftereffect. But Angelina kept laughing at all George's jokes and all. It was a bit odd, but again, I seem to be alone in that assessment.

We had care of Magical Creatures first today. I was looking forward to this class before we came back to school, but as of night one I lost some of that. See, Hagrid's gone. No doubt he's on some business for the Order, but what! Ugh, it's horrible not to know, and they never mentioned him at meetings so the Extendable Ears couldn't even give us a little feedback on that. Anyway, we were studying mokes today, and I remembered a good deal because we're thinking of using them for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Today class," said Professor Grubbly-Plank, "We are going to be studying mokes. Who can tell me what a moke is?"

And then, who should raise her hand but Angelina. And she gave the perfect answer, too: Silver-green lizards up to ten inches in length that shrink when strangers approach them. Well, she said something along the lines of that, anyway. But what annoyed me was that Professor Grubbly-Plank didn't give her any points for it, but she gave Alicia TEN for knowing that the most valuable part of a moke is its skin (used for handbags, but George and I may be aiming higher)! The injustice, I tell you.

We spent the rest of the lesson studying the mokes that Grubbly-Plank brought in for us, but it was hard as they kept shrinking when we came close. The good thing, though, is that she says they'll get used to us in a few weeks and then we can maybe learn more about them.

The interesting thing about our free time during this lesson was that Angelina came and sat next to George. George didn't seem to notice anything; he just kept talking to me about the mokes and whether or not we could use their skin to help vanish things—but then Angelina and Alicia started chatting about the Keeper tryouts, Angelina doing so rather loudly. George and I joined the conversation, but this is what I got out of it:

Alicia: I hope we get someone at least half as good as Oliver was.

Me: (clear voice) Yeah. Hey, Angelina, how many people are coming, anyway?"

Angelina: yes, and we could use someone younger, maybe some new blood, I just hope it's not someone who won't be committed to the team enough, though…

George: Yeah, like that Vicky girl who only plays Quidditch when she doesn't have Charms Club. She can't play half-time Keeper!

Angelina: Exactly! I hope there are other, more committed people at tryouts.

Me: (slightly louder, but clearly audible) Yeah, how many people _are_ trying out?

Angelina: but the question then becomes whether or not they're good…"

George: (in a semi-whisper) How many people're coming to try out?'

Angelina: Oh, about six or seven.

See? She completely ignored me! What could be making her do that? I mean, it's not like I care or anything, but she has no reason to just go and…and….

Let's just move on to Potions, shall we?

I partnered up with Trish, as she's smarter than Alicia and Snape wanted us to pair boy-girl today. I think he just wants to keep me away from George, because he knows we'll get inventing. But it's not our fault that the Extendable Ears happened to trip him up and hear him curse, loud and clear…

Focus. Sorry. But in any case, this lesson really got me riled up, and not just because we were doing the Draught of Adrenaline, but because Angelina was working with George! Not just that, but she was laughing at all his jokes again, and showing him how to slice the mandrake roots…'How many beetle eyes in a dragon's eye? As many as there are in a dragon's stomach!' Ugh! Wait. WHY DO I CARE!

Anyway, Trish and I did pretty well, up till a certain point, that is. See, I was sort of…looking at Angelina and George, and I happened to put in one too many beetle eyes. The result: Let's just say Trish might need a new cauldron…

Now, the rest of the day's lessons were uneventful, but dinner was rather fun. Mainly because I got to watch the REAL Angelina yelling at poor Harry about his detention with Umbridge the Oaf. Luckily, there was no stupid smile she flashed George, thank goodness.

I should probably go to bed now, but the thing is, George and I er…_borrowed_ a moke from Care of Magical Creatures, and it seems to have misplaced itself…


	6. Angelina: I'm not evil, just wickedly cu...

**Pumpkin Juice**

Girls are vicious mobs. I flirt with George and when I put away my diary and open my curtains I am immediately attacked. They came at me with pillows and wands; I had no warning what-so-ever. It was a hopeless fight and I soon surrendered allowing myself to be confronted by Leesh and Trish, the other girls going to bed having full filled their duties.

It was like the Goblin Rebellions in the 1600's, all the questions coming at me from every angle and being judged guilty before I had a fair trial. No wonder Goblins rebelled, I was about ready to take on the green and silver, there they mind their own business.

"Tell us," said Alicia. Oh, that explains everything.

"Tell us," said Trish as though explaining this to someone dense.

"Tell you what?" I repeated stubbornly.

"Tell us about the whole thing with the twins!" burst Alicia.

Anyway, it had apparently been fairly obvious that I liked Fred. Since Trish and Alicia already knew this, it caused them absolute shock when I moved on to George. So I succumbed to the pressure and told them why I as doing what I was.

"Look," I said calmly. "I've realized that there's no hope for me and Fred, so I'm moving on. Fred's never going to see as more than some other mate of his, and I don't want that. That's why I decided to turn my attention to George."

Alicia and Trish had their mouths slightly open. I supposed it must've sounded a little odd. The awkward silence was murder, though. Thankfully Alicia stopped it soon.

"Won't focusing on George just remind you more of Fred?" she asked pointedly. Damn. Hadn't thought of that.

"I… I… that's the point." I decided to make it up as I went along. "See, it'd be… too much of a shock for me if… well, if I moved from George to someone like Lee. No, I … I want to make the change nice and slow."

Of course, I didn't go into the full extent of details that only you my diary know. They got the message that because Frederick did not return my feelings, I have moved on to the closest thing. Or at least, that was what I told them. Frederick, I wonder if that's his real name, or if it's only Fred. After all, I know a Rick whose name is just that and not Richard. Anyway, back on topic.

Today was… interesting. Keeper try-outs.

Those words shall forever more bring doom to my soul. Okay, so maybe I am being a bit melodramatic here, but I'm in that kind of mood. In plain English, it was a slaughter house out there. So first, I expected six or seven people to show up; do you know how many people did? (again, not that kind of diary, sadly) Six! It was so unbelievably frustrating! I had thought Gryffindor had more spirit than that. Honestly, I was so irritated that I almost screamed, but then I remembered that the team (minus Harry, no thanks to him) was there and I had to remain calm.

Perhaps I should explain. Out of the six people only three knew anything about Quiddich, didn't want you to think I was crazy. So moving along, the people who showed up were Vicky, Geoffrey, and the little Weasley, Ron. Along with a group of second years who used school brooms and were reading the handbook as they approached the stands. Honestly.

So… Vicky and Geoffrey did all right. I mean, they weren't spectacular, but they were good. Unfortunately, they both have "other commitments" that are more important than Quiddich! So, I couldn't choose them; I don't want someone who only gives fifty percent effort. So my attention turned to Ron. Before he even began I knew we were choosing him, due to a process of elimination. The boy is focused on nothing but Quiddich! Which is why I turned and signaled for them to begin, praying that he was going to be superb.

Apparently G-d choose to focus his efforts on something other than try-outs because Ron sure as hell (excuse the language, I'm venting) wasn't good. The poor boy has a small amount of potential and can't block a ball for the life of him. Again, melodramatic, I know. I don't know why he bothered to try-out, though!

It would have been much easier to pick Vicky if she cared enough. Honestly, I felt the need to punch Fred or George because they didn't train their own brother. Argh! I'm going to be quite frank when I tell Harry this; the boy gets himself in trouble so much I won't bother to soften the blow to him that one of his friends can't play Keeper for beans.

Daytime, when I had classes and all that lovely junk. Nothing thrilling and life startling happened, though I did find George is noticing that I'm flirting with him. It took him long enough! Well, not really, as I've only been flirting with him for four days, but still, I wasn't exactly discreet!

Anyway, I don't know how he's going to respond because when that look of realization finally dawned on his adorable face Fred pulled him away. He said something about wheezing. Honestly, he looked healthy enough to me.

So that was my wonderful day. Now I must sleep and attempt to sharpen my senses so I can ward off any attacks, not that Umbridge has assigned us a chapter about that yet.


	7. Fred: Tale as old as time

Sugarquill

Well, today was rather uneventful. No, wait—there's something wrong with Angelina. Well, not really wrong, but she's not herself. I think she may be mad at me, and she's paying George sort of…special attention, though I seem to be the only one that's noticed this. Why is beyond me.

At breakfast, she hardly spoke to me. She just came and sat down next to George, not a glance in this direction. I felt something weird in my stomach around then, but I figured it had to do with the Puking Pastilles aftereffect. But Angelina kept laughing at all Fred's jokes and all. It was a bit odd, but again, I seem to be alone in that assessment.

We had care of Magical Creatures first today. I was looking forward to this class before we came back to school, but as of night one I lost some of that. See, Hagrid's gone. No doubt he's on some business for the Order, but what! Ugh, it's horrible not to know, and they never mentioned him at meetings so the Extendable Ears couldn't even give us a little feedback on that. Anyway, we were studying mokes today, and I remembered a good deal because we're thinking of using them for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Today class," said Professor Grubbly-Plank, "We are going to be studying mokes. Who can tell me what a moke is?"

And then, who should raise her hand but Angelina. And she gave the perfect answer, too: Silver-green lizards upto ten inches in length that shrink when strangers approach them. Well, she said something along the lines of that, anyway. But what annoyed me was that Professor Grubbly-Plank didn't give her any points for it, but she gave Alicia TEN for knowing that the most valuable part of a moke is its skin (used for handbags, but George and I may be aiming higher)! The injustice, I tell you.

We spent the rest of the lesson studying the mokes that Grubbly-Plank brought in for us, but it was hard as they kept shrinking when we came close. The good thing, though, is that she says they'll get used to us in a few weeks and then we can maybe learn more about them.

The interesting thing about our free time during this lesson was that Angelina came and sat next to George. George didn't seem to notice anything; he just kept talking to me about the mokes and whether or not we could use their skin to help vanish things—but then Angelina and Alicia started chatting about the Keeper tryouts, Angelina doing so rather loudly. George and I joined the conversation, but this is what I got out of it:

Alicia: I hope we get someone at least half as good as Oliver was.

Me: (clear voice) Yeah. Hey, Angelina, how many people are coming, anyway?"

Angelina: yes, and we could use someone younger, maybe some new blood, I just hope it's not someone who won't be committed to the team enough, though…

George: Yeah, like that Vicky girl who only plays Quidditch when she doesn't have Charms Club. She can't play half-time Keeper!

Angelina: Exactly! I hope there are other, more committed people at tryouts.

Me: (slightly louder, but clearly audible) Yeah, how many people _are_ trying out?

Angelina: but the question then becomes whether or not they're good…"

George: (in a semi-whisper) How many people're coming to try out?'

Angelina: Oh, about six or seven.

See? She completely ignored me! What could be making her do that? I mean, it's not like I care or anything, but she has no reason to just go and…and….

Let's just move on to Potions, shall we?

I partnered up with Trish, as she's smarter than Alicia and Snape wanted us to pair boy-girl today. I think he just wants to keep me away from George, because he knows we'll get inventing. But it's not our fault that the Extendable Ears happened to trip him up and hear him curse, loud and clear…

Focus. Sorry. But in any case, this lesson really got me riled up, and not just because we were doing the Draught of Adrenaline, but because Angelina was working with George! Not just that, but she was laughing at all his jokes again, and showing him how to slice the mandrake roots…'How many beetle eyes in a dragon's eye? As many as there are in a dragon's stomach!' Ugh! Wait. WHY DO I CARE!

Anyway, Trish and I did pretty well, up till a certain point, that is. See, I was sort of…looking at Angelina and George, and I happened to put in one too many beetle eyes. The result: Let's just say Trish might need a new cauldron…

Now, the rest of the day's lessons were uneventful, but dinner was rather fun. Mainly because I got to watch the REAL Angelina yelling at poor Harry about his detention with Umbridge the Oaf. Luckily, there was no stupid smile she flashed George, thank goodness.

I should probably go to bed now, but the thing is, George and I er…_borrowed_ a moke from Care of Magical Creatures, and it seems to have misplaced itself…

I've always loved Fridays, as anyone who knows me can say, but this one was special in my opinion. See, not only did we not have to suffer through Umbridge's class, but we didn't get any homework and…Keeper tryouts.

Ah, yes, I don't think I'll ever forget these tryouts. Never, _never_ did George and I think of it. Of all the people in Gryffindor that could've tried out, the one that did was…_Ron_.

I'm not even joking, either. He really tried out. And what's more, he got the spot! But he didn't completely earn it. Here, just…let me start from the beginning.

Well, George and I walked out onto the pitch at five, prompt as is our way. Angelina was there already, looking artfully nervous as she walked back and forth chewing her nails. Katie and Alicia were sitting on the grass, watching her doubtfully. She kept saying, "Where _are_ they!" and shaking George very hard when she did. Funny, she barely looked at me.

Well, after about five minutes of that, we could see six people walking onto the pitch together. The first three were a group of second years (who looked positively terrified of us…I love having that effect on people), and as unbelievably as this may seem, they were actually reading the _handbook _when they signed up on the list Angelina had. George and I didn't even bother to smother our laughter; we'd snorted so loud when one of them asked how many Quaffles there were that some sparks flew out our nostrils.

Next came Vicky Frobisher and Geoffrey Hooper, chatting animatedly as they approached us. I'm not sure, but I think they're a couple now. Quidditch can bring people together, you know.

And then, bringing up the rear, was none other than our ickle brother. Ron wasn't looking at us; he seemed thoroughly intrigued by a grass stain on his shoe. Well, at that point, George and I laughed so hard that we practically fell over each other. Luckily we sort of stopped each other from ending up in peals of laughter on the ground, but only just.

Ron tried to walk past us but I grabbed his arm before he could.

"You're trying out?" I asked in a thick voice; George and I were still laughing. "Why?"

"I'm not that bad!" said Ron indignantly, his ears going red. "I mean, you always had me play Keeper when you all practiced!"

"That's because we're Beaters and Charlie was a Seeker, you dolt," said George, managing to stand up straight at long last. "And even though Bill was reserve Chaser he won every game he played."

Ron's ears turned a deeper shade of red, taking his face with them. "Still," he said. "You never let Ginny play….and I'm still trying out, whether you like it or not."

That wiped the grins off our faces. The cheeky little—

"All right," said Angelina, gathering the group of applicants in a huddle around her. The second years hurriedly hid the handbook, looking eager to hear every one of Angelina's words. I didn't listen; I was thinking about how Mum would react if Ron made the team. He'd be the third Weasley on it, and Mum would be Oh-so-proud because she bought the broom that did it. Eurgh.

The huddle broke up and one by one everyone tried out. Geoffrey Hooper was quite good, but not brilliant. The second years were laughable, frankly, and they were a perfect example of why even professionals don't use the handbook. Vicky Frobisher was excellent except for a few goals, but according to Angelina she has 'other commitments' like Charms' Club so she can't do it. Really, if you can't give it your all, why bother showing up for try-outs? Some people. Oh, I almost forgot. Ron. He was quite good considering that he only played with his brothers every summer and during the holidays. He was almost as good as Geoffrey, but not as good as Vicky. In any case, Angelina had to pick him because Geoffrey's in the Muggle Studies Active Community Service Society, so he can't make it to all the practices. Dad'll be glad we didn't tear him away from that.

So, it was Ron. By the time try-outs were over it was dark, but you could see that Ron was beside himself with glee even without any light. The second years were mumbling dejectedly and Vicky and Geoffrey were still chatting as if they were on a moonlit stroll. Ron walked up to me and George.

"So," he said proudly. "I did it. I know I wasn't great, but I did it." We grinned and clapped him on the back.

"Not bad, little bro," said George. "But you realize that if you miss even one goal you'll be besmirching our names as well."

Somehow, I don't think that inspired Ron with much confidence, but still, he didn't show it.

"Right," I said clapping my hands together. "You know what this means. Party in the common room! Come on!"

We marched back up to the castle with a detour to the kitchen, then the festivities began. The party went on past midnight, I think. I saw Hermione fall asleep in a corner, though, hope Ron didn't. And Harry went up to bed early, too. Honestly I don't think our dear brother noticed, though. He was too caught up in being the center of attention and trying not to slop butterbeer down his front.

That was all the eventful stuff that happened today, really. Wait—no. During break I think George figured out that Angelina's been flirting with him. This expression of dawning sort of came over his face and he looked shocked, frankly. I pulled him away before he could make a fool of himself in front of her by telling him I'd earned ten sickles for some Wheezes off a third year in Hufflepuff. Angelina looked confused, but slightly put out all the same. I don't like to see that look on her face when she is. I felt like I'd hurt her somehow and, well…I know that probably sounds really odd, but what I mean is that…George and I may play jokes, but we're not heartless, insensitive prats or anything. We can feel guilt, and I felt a little then. Of course it was much too small a thing to even think aboutshe probably doesn't care—but then why am I?


	8. Angelina: The Authority For Over 200 Yea...

**Pumpkin Juice**

Today was a Hogsmeade day! Well, I've forgiven him for getting detention with the toad, because Harry has started an illegal secret society! Yeah!

I set out after breakfast with the girls, Trish and Leesh, and we had so much fun shopping. First we went to Honeydukes because, well, it's full of chocolate! I picked up some chocolate frogs and sugarquills, I really love those. It's such an odd name too, even though it makes sense, you just don't automatically think of sugar quills. You think of sweetquills or suckingquills, not sugar. I could've used that for a password for this book because it's so random…of course, since I like them Trish and Alicia would think of them immediately. Anyone would; they're the most popular sweet amongst students! If I used that for a password I'd be pretty thick…

We were in a bit of a rush since we had to go to Harry's meeting about the illegal society, but we still bought a good half of the store.

"Ang, should I take the Beans or the Frogs! I want more wizard cards but I still haven't tried the vomit flavored bean!"

Leesh is the adventurous one of our lot, in case it wasn't a complete giveaway that she wanted a sweet tasting like itself regurgitated. But it's an improvement from the last Hogsmeade visit; she wanted a whole jar of cockroach clusters. Now that's a password no one would think of.

My dilemma, however, was whether I should take two packs of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum or one pack of Fizzing Whizbees for the same price.

"Take the Whizbees," suggested Trish. "They're always fun during History of Magic."

Ah, the memories.

Anyway, after being loaded down with candy we all headed over to the post office so that Trish could send her brother a letter. Poor boy, he's a Squib. Ah, there are worse things in life.

So we went to Zonko's and ran into the Weasley Twins featuring Lee! Ha, I should call them that. They were talking heatedly to each other and looking at ingredient labels. So, us girls went up and attempted to start a conversation but the boys were distracted. George didn't even look at me which is a shame because I was looking extra nice today. What's more, Fred didn't look at me either. Not that I was looking at him or anything, you just…can't help but notice someone ignoring you. It hurts a bit, too, I'd've thought he had more decency than that.

Then, it was off to the Hog's Head. That's where Hermione Granger told us they were having the meeting. Dodgy place, that is; I would've thought that if they wanted a place to not be overheard they'd choose the Three Broomsticks. But in any case, I'm not in charge of this, am I?

After everyone was in the room (The Weasley Twins featuring Lee came last), Harry and Hermione spoke a little about the society. At one point, conversation turned to where we'll practice.

"Right. Well, then, the next question is how often we do it." Said Hermione Granger. "I really don't think there's any point in meeting less than once a week —"

"Hang on," I said quickly. "we need to make sure this doesn't clash with our Quidditch practice."

"No," said Cho Chang, "nor with ours."

"Nor ours," added Zacharias Smith, a condescending little bloke who cheeked Harry. Luckily, Fred and George threatened him with one of the Zonko brothers' new creations. It was a long, thin, metal rod…and I don't really think I want to know what it does. Anyway, the point being that Quidditch can't be cancelled for Defense that the 'High Inquisitor' won't approve of. Ugh.

Then the question was where to meet.

"Library?" suggested Katie. She had come along with me, Trish, and Alicia.

"I can't see Madam Pince being too chuffed with us doing jines in the library." Said Harry darkly.

"Maybe an unused classroom?" said Dean Thomas. I always thought he looked a bit like Lee…only without the dreads.

"Yeah," said Ron, "McGongall might let us have hers, she did when Harry was practicing for the Triwizard…"

Oooh, she did? Well that's a whole new side to McGongall, isn't it?

"Right, well, we'll try to find somewhere," said Hermione again. "We'll send a message round to everybody when we've got a time and a place for the first meeting."

Then she pulled out a piece of parchment and told us all to sign it. It was sort of… a secrecy waver I guess. Fred was the first person to sign, no questions asked. He looked thoroughly pleased and as though he would've liked to do nothing else. Trish, Leesh, Katie and I signed as well, and George's hand touched mine as he handed me the quill. Of course, though I really shouldn't mention this or let alone have thought it in the first place…I felt nothing. I mean, when his hand did brush mine, I didn't really notice or care. Argh, well…I suppose it takes time to move on. But still, I was pretty angry with myself when Fred handed the quill to Leesh and playfully yanked it back several times. I was angry with myself for being jealous. Not very much, just a wee bit green…

Maybe I'll sleep on it.

I'm looking forward to this illegal Defense society. It feels good to be getting back at the toad one way or another…


	9. Fred: I like shiny objects

He's mad. He's absolutely raving mad. Starkers. And I couldn't be more proud!

Yes…I'll explain, shall I? Our darling brother Ronald the Prefect is breaking rules. Rebelling against the management, to be exact. He, Harry, and Hermione formed an illegal defense society today in Hogsmeade. Harry's going to teach us practical defensive spells right under Umbridge's stupid green nose. Here's how it happened, and I thank my quill for helping me record the entire event:

George, Lee, and I started out the Hogsmeade day in Zonko's. They got a new product now…Mini-Booms. Great invention, horrible name. They're long, metal sticks and when you stick them somewhere and press down hard on the end with your thumb, they explode. Not huge explosions, just big enough to break open a lock or make a person dizzy for a good half hour. We bought several in case we run out. I decided to talk to George while he was absorbed in this.

"Erm…George," I said casually. "What's going on with you and Angelina?"

"Huh?" he asked. "Oh, nothing. Lee says she's flirting with me though, and so does Alicia even though she was more secretive about telling me." Aha! I knew it.

"Interesting," I said. "So…she fancies you?"

"I dunno," said George, looking up from a box of Bulbadox Powder. "I never thought she did, but she might unless the three of them are playing some sort of joke on us."

"We've finally had a positive influence on them," I said with a sigh and Lee sniggered, emerging from behind the display of Mini-Booms. "Anyway, do you fancy her?"

"What?" said George, looking both disgusted and shocked. "No, I mean…I like her as a friend and all…but _fancy_ her? No, there's absolutely no way."

"You make it sound like fancying her is a bad thing," said Lee in a mock hurt voice. We laughed; Lee had fancied Angelina in a joking sort of way in our third year and had continued it as a charade to tease her through the next four years.

"Why do you care anyway?" asked Lee.

Now this, I must say, had never occurred to me. I really didn't know why I cared…

"I know why he cares," said George suddenly, his mouth slightly open. "Fred…you fancy Angelina, don't you?"

My jaw dropped. _Me?_ Fancy _Angelina?_ But…somehow even though the thought seemed unimaginably far-fetched, I couldn't bring myself to object out loud.

"I…no, I…I couldn't…" That was all I could manage. George and Lee grinned.

"I knew it," said Lee. "Bet you feel like reliving the Yule Ball now, eh?"

"Shut up," I mumbled. "Look, you two've got to swear you won't let it stray beyond our trio, got it? If it was such a shock to me that _I_ fancy Angelina, imagine how awful it'd be if anyone else found out."

We met in the Hog's Head, so we were pretty much the only people there. The barman seemed about ready for a heart attack.

"Hi," I said to him, counting all the other people Harry had invited. "Could we have….twenty-five butterbeers, please?"

He looked pretty irritated but he passed them up anyway.

"Cheers," I said, examining the dust coating the bottles. "Cough up, everyone, I haven't got enough gold for all of these…"

We sipped our butterbeers gingerly while congregating around Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Some people sat at tables but the rest stood up where they were. From the look of it, George, Lee, Trish, Alicia, Angelina and I are the only seventh years in Harry's little group. Oh, well. Ah, yes, and I must mention that because Angelina is so firmly ignoring me and simply worshipping George, I've decided to do the same. I didn't even look at her this evening, and I refuse to.

Hermione started off the meeting by talking about the Defense we were going to learn. Someone asked her about the O.W.L.s and she said, "But I want more than that, I want to be properly trained in Defense because…because…because Lord Voldemort's back."

George and I jumped. Ron gave and odd convulsive shiver and this one girl screamed and spilled butterbeer all over herself. Too bad, because I wasn't buying anymore. Someone…I think it was Neville…yelled and turned it into a cough. But once they all got a hold of themselves they were looking at Harry.

"Well…that's the plan anyway," said Hermione. "If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to —"

"Where's the proof You-Know-Who's back?" said a blonde Hufflepuff girl who looked about Ron's age. Honestly, these people. I mean, even if Harry and Dumbledore were lying, and the Order was an urban myth, why not go along with it and be safe rather than sorry? Wow, you know I don't believe I've ever said that before. But this calls for it, I'd say.

"Well, Dumbledore believes it —" began Hermione, but this little blonde Ravenclaw cut her off.

"You mean, Dumbledore believes _him_," said the kid.

"Who are _you_?" said Ron rudely. That's my brother!

"Zacharias Smith," said the boy. The name says it all, actually. "And I think we've got the right to know exactly what makes _him_ say You-Know-Who is back."

"Look," said Hermione. "that's really not what this meeting was supposed to be about —"

"It's okay, Hermione," said Harry quietly. "What make me say You-Know-Who's back?" he asked, staring down Zacharias Smith. "I saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you didn't believe him, you don't believe me, and I'm not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone."

Bravo! That was excellent, even the barman listened. But that didn't mean much to old Zacharias, now did it?

"All Dumbledore told us last year was that Cedric Diggory's got killed by You-Know-Who and that you brought Diggory's body back to Hogwarts. He didn't give us details, he didn't tell us exactly how Diggory got murdered, I think we'd all like to know —"

"If you've come to hear exactly what it looks like when Voldemort murders someone I can't help you," said Harry. He kept glaring at Zacharias. "I don't want to talk about Cedric Diggory, all right? So if that's what you're here for, you might as well clear out."

Really, that nosey little spitfire thinking this is all something to take lightly…I could thump him hard, I could…

"So," repeated Hermione squeakily. "So..like I was saying…if you want to learn some defense, then we need to work out how we're going to do it, how foten we're going to meet, and where we're going to —"

Then some Hufflepuff asked Harry about his Patronus. We had a little fun with that…

"So—is it really true? You make a stag Patronus?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"Blimey, Harry!" cried Lee, making George jump. "I never knew that!"

"Mum told Ron not to spread it around," I said, grinning at Harry. "She said you got enough attention as it was."

"She's not wrong," muttered Harry.

We must've passed a good five minutes after that discussing all the amazing things Harry's done. And then, modest git that he is, he started talking about how he had help with all of it. Then, dearest Zacharias Smith had to poke his nose in.

"Are you trying to weasel out of showing us any of this stuff?" he asked. You know, if he doesn't shut his mouth that wart may wake up tomorrow morning missing several body parts he may be needing.

"Here's an idea," said Ron loudly. "why don't you shut your mouth?"

"Well, we've all turned up to learn from him, and now he's telling us he can't really do any of it," he said.

"That's not what he said," I snarled.

"Would you like us to clean out your ears for you?" inquired George pulling one of the Mini-Booms out of the Zonko's bag.

"Or any part of your body, really, we're not fussy where we stick this," I added.

"Yes, well," Hermione seemed to be getting a little hysterical. "moving on…the point is, are we agreed we want to take lessons from Harry?"

Everyone murmured in agreement and Zacharias shifted uneasily. (George was still brandishing the Mini-Boom at him)

"Right," said Hermione looking incredibly relieved. "Well, then, the next question is how often we do it. I really don't thihnk there's any point in meeting less than once a week —"

"Hang on," said Angelina. "we need to make sure this doesn't clash with our Quidditch practice." Okay, so I lied. I did look at her. But you can't _not_ look at someone who speaks in a room of thirty people!

"No," said Cho Chang. "nor with ours."

"Nor ours," said Zacharias. George pointed the Mini-Boom at him yet again and he backed down.

"I'm sure we can find a night that suits everyone," said Hermione, slightly impatiently, "but you know, this is rather important, we're talking about learning to defend ourselves against V-Voldemort's Death Eaters —"

"Well said!" cried Ernie Macmillan, making us jump yet again. "Personally I think this is really important, possibly more important than anything else we'll do this year, even with our O.W.L.s coming up!"

George and I exchanged glances. To this day we don't understand why everyone makes such a massively big deal about their O.W.L.s.

Anyway, then Hermione said that she thinks Umbridge is afraid Dumbledore's going to use all us students as his own private army against the Ministry. Not only were we stunned, but George and I laughed out loud. Lee laughed, too, then looked a bit uneasy after Luna Lovegood said that Conrelius Fudge has a private army of heliopaths. Apparently they're spirits of fire that gallop around burning everything in front of them. Blimey, I'd like to buy one of those at Zonko's. She and Hermione got into this heated argument about it, and Ginny broke it up with an ingenious little, "Hem, hem," just like Umbridge's. First Bat-Bogey Hexes and now imitating voices? At least someone in the family's going to follow after me and George.

The finale of the meeting was what George, Lee, and I now call "The Signing of the Parchment". It's quite self-explanatory, but Hermione pulled out this piece of parchment and asked us to sign it as an agreement of secrecy. I was first up to sign, cheerfully writing my loop-the-loop-y Weasley signature. It looks just like George's, except that, well…his says George. The last person to sign the agreement was Zacharias, but the point is that he did.

"Well, time's ticking on," I said briskly as I got up. "George, Lee, and I have got items of a sensitive nature to purchase, we'll be seeing you all later."

I may have forgotten to mention that…we found a man who'll sell us Puffskein fur. Since Puffskeins like sticking their tongues up people's noses and licking their bogies, we figured that their fur in the purple end of the Nosebleed Nougat should help stem the flow at the end by sucking it all out. It was my idea, and we've tested it and it works, too. So, we were off to the Shrieking Shack to find the man — whom they call 'Bottomless Pit' because the contents and the pockets of his coat never seem to end — and buy a Puffskein off of him. Well, actually, we're going to offer him the same a little extra money if he plucks a little fur himself and sends it to us. The Puffskein won't miss it; they can grow their fur back in three seconds. Anyway, Bottomless Pit agreed, and we perfected the Nougat before bed. It's been a tiring day, all in all, and I'm happy to turn in for the night. We're looking forward to our lovely little illegal group, and if Zacharias doesn't want to be a part of it…he'll just have to risk his bogies to our newly named Puffskein — Argus.

* * *

Authors' Note: _We will delay reviewer responses seeing as I am heading to vacation and just really wanted to post this chapter before I left on vacation for five days, sans computer. Sorry!_


	10. Angelina: Operation Yellow Duck

Pumpkin Juice

You know what would be really wicked, if people lived on the roofs of buildings. If you think about it, they wouldn't be discovered, because who goes on roofs? Really, it's a brilliant low cost housing solution. So what if it rains?

Don't kill the messenger, don't kill the messenger, don't kill the messenger, don't kill the messenger, don't kill the messenger, don't kill the messenger.

Stupid Alicia. Honestly, you don't go around telling passionate and spirited Gryffindor Quidditch captains that the evil frog spawn of a teacher cancels Quidditch. It just isn't intelligent!

Not that I meant to hurt her with my wand or anything…

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Anyway, must distract myself.

Umm, I feel as though my life is empty. NO! Happy thoughts.

It's going to rain tomorrow, and I absolutely love the rain, and erm…

Raindrops on roses, and whiskers on kittens

_Bright cooper kettles and warm woolen mittens_

_Brown paper packages tied up with strings,_

_These are a few of my favorite things_

So, I went away from you for a little while acting out the entire sound of music sequence, I am a muggle born after all, and then Fred and George were in the common room watching me and dance and sing as though I was loony or something. Loony? Me? _They're_ raving mad if you ask me.

Well, I have to go to class but I'll write again very soon. Hopefully I won't cut through the pages by stabbing them with my quill.

Betraying, bubbly, blasted, backstabbing, two faced friend (this is no time for hyphens). I told her, I told her loud and clear, she knew what I was going to say, she knew. She confronted me and I told her the truth, I admitted that I like George.

So, what does she go and do? She dates him. Walks by holding his hand and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek, sees me, and says, as though it isn't out of the ordinary, "Hi Angie!"

Who does that? Obviously Ms. Alicia Spinnet does that. Some friends I have, eh?

And excuse me, but _Angie_? The worse part is that she acts like nothing's happening, she's coming up here now. I can recognize the sound of betrayal from anywhere. I charmed my quill to write down what's happening. Very Rita Skeeterish, only not, because I came up with it myself since I'm brilliant.

"Hi Angelina!" Bubbly blond says in fake happiness voice. Patricia quickly leaves room.

Angelina the Wonderful doesn't respond.

"Oh Angie, are you mad at me?" Blond pouts yet again. Wonderful clenches teeth upon hearing misuse of nickname.

"What ever would give you that idea? The fact that you stole the object of my fancy knowing that I liked him, or the fact that I didn't respond?" Sarcasm is heavily implied in this witty statement.

"Don't mope around Angelina, we all know you were just using George because Fred was being an ignorant imbecile." Angelina's eyes grow wide. Jaw drops.

"First of all, that isn't true and if you thought it you should have told me! Second of all you better not talk about your boyfriend's family like that anymore. Now get out of my room and don't come near me again!"

Angry blond stomps down stairs obviously in a manically de —

Right, that's how it went. I snuck out of the dorm though and am now lying in the middle of the quidditch pitch. I suppose I shouldn't be mad at her, after all, I was kind of using George, subconsciously of course.

All right, completely consciously. But at least I have the grace to admit it, even if it is only to an inanimate pile of parchment.

But still, it really isn't nice. Now I can't fancy anyone, stupid romance.

However, I did manage to forget about Quidditch. Oops, I just ruined it didn't I? That and I'm…on the Quidditch pitch...oh, well. I don't even have the energy to be angry anymore. I'm just mad. Pure mad, but in a passive sort of way, which more unlike me than using mad red-haired teenage boys for my own twisted mind games.

I think I need to go to bed now.

Yeah, it's getting late and the pitch should be off limits by now.

At least it's raining. If I cry because this pitch's had its soul snatched from it now, no one'll know.

* * *

Authors' Note- **WE'RE BAAAAAACK! Forever!**_ Well, the thing about that is that eventually I'm going to die, so I can't be around, for ya know, forever. _** I actually procrastinated a ton with beta-ing this chapter, **_as did I with writing it_**, but when I finally did, I was into it! I felt this sort of insane adrenaline rush that I was editing Braids and Boils—and after I did, it'd be back for good. Now I can't stop bouncing in my chair! The thing keeping me sane is watching the CBBC Newsround GoF sneek peek over and over, as well as the commercial for Chamber of Secrets on ABC. THEY ARE NOT MAKING ME WORK ON A PROJECT SATURDAY!**_ I am. I feel as though my humanities teacher put me in my group for the entire quarter to become more like Umbridge. _** I WILL BE IN FRONT OF MY TELEVISION! **_I'll be doing all of my groups work. They will probably be in front of the television though. _

**:takes a second to regroup: **

_:takes a second to not hunt down teacher and strangle with end effector: _

**And now, to thank you all for standing by us, new and old,**_ long and short, hungry and full, smart and not so smart,_** and to hope the new return for the rest of the story, and that the old come back for its now renewed life. **

**Wow, I had a poetic moment.**_ I probably ruined that, sorry. _

Jersey Princess-** I laughed out loud when I saw you calling Fred a dimwit. **_I laughed inside my head, which is like me laughing out loud if I were a normal person. _**Truly brilliant word; I'm gonna start using it more often. **_As will I. _**I think I did once after a particular episode of Boy Meets World where it was used really well…okay, stopping. Go Miss Congeniality 2! **_Haven't seen it, loved the original though. _**Ack, now when ever I think of the phrase Miss Congeniality, I think of our eighth grade mock awards next week. Should be interesting, eh?**_ Are you hoping to win one? Atleast your school has awards.Well, when you ask me if I am going to make it work, I feel as though you can't ask ME. I'll attempt to mess with your mind in some twisted manner. _

xXxHp…Nikki-** Yes, Angelina's problem? She's twisted. Manic. **_I resent that, I put a lot of my self into her. _**That's all! Twisted like Tev…**_ Actually, I can't deny that. _

satinzevi-** Are you new! **_ Actually, I think you are. If not I apologize profoundly. _**I can't remember! Well, welcome anyway, and I hope you come back despite my lack of anti-procrastination ability!**_ That was a complicated sentence. But hey, glad to have you! _

Funny Cide-** Thanks for the tips, and glad you like all our 'fun jazz'!**_ I really do appreciate the constructive critism, its so hard to get any these days. _

Tidal Waves-** Ah, you're back! **_Cyber party! _**I don't know what's wrong with FF that it keeps deleting people's stories like this! **_It really makes me really mad, really really mad. _**We should do something. **_Like what?_** Like, set a cyber Angelina on the head of the fanfiction police**_, they don't exist_**. Now that'd make an interesting story.**_ Then go write it! _

Flagstonejester-** Wow. Long review. **_ Cyber donut! _**Even if you hadn't sent the entire thing twice it would've been long. Bravo. You seem to have the plot down fine. But here's a brief recap as simple as it can be put**_ oh no, here we go on the wild ride_**: Angelina likes Fred. Fred likes Angelina, but doesn't know it yet, **_or does he_**. Angelina, in a pathetic attempt to distract herself from the insane**_, or mentally out of control and obsessive stalkerish,_** crush on Fred, decides to pretend**_(or is it?)_** to like George. This is also to quell,**_ I prefer the word quench,_** any suspicions amongst her friends that she really does like Fred. Her way of doing this is by ignoring him, and he gets annoyed by that and decides to ignore her. Meanwhile, George asks Alicia out, under the instruction of Fred in his subconscious realization of his crush, and so…chaos ensues. I think…I just made it worse. Darn.**_ Oh well! Glad you like Angelina's wit. Wittyness!_


	11. Fred: My glasses reflect light

I don't bloody believe it.

Really, I mean all those times that George and I've done things we should most definitely shouldn't've been doing…we never got caught. And never, _never_, was a new law made to stop us from doing it again.

Yes, that's what happened to our dearest brother and his dear friend. While rebelling against the management, somehow, they were caught. And this morning in the common room we saw a notice. And not just any notice…an Umbridge notice. That foul toad's passed another 'educational' decree and it forbids all meetings of three or more people from meeting ever again. And do you know what that means? NO QUIDDITCH!

I saw Angelina telling George about it after we all read the notice. She looks kind of nice when she's angry…I guess that passion she has for Quidditch sort of brings it out in her. Oh, gosh, listen to me! I sound like…oh no. I sound like Percy did when we all first found out about Panelope Clearwater. Damn!

After the notice went up I saw Alicia walking back up to her dormitory to get her books. She waved to Angelina and Trish as she did and they disappeared through he portrait hole to breakfast. I don't really know what came over me then, but I just thought, _Now! You've got a chance! Do something! _And I did.

"Alicia!" I called as I jogged up to her.

"Oh, hi Fred," she said as cheerfully as someone could who had just found out Quidditch was cancelled. "What is it?"

"Listen," I said. "Could you tell me…what's up with Angelina and George?"

Alicia looked positively terrified. Clearly, whatever she was expecting wasn't what I gave her, and she didn't seem to want to leave me in the dark or tell.

"Come on, Leesh," I said with a sly grin, using the name that only Trish and Angelina call her by. "Please? I really need to know."

"Oh, all right," she whined looking furious with herself. "She doesn't really fancy him at all. She—she was flirting with him just…because. You know, flirting for the sake of flirting, like Lee does. To be honest I don't really think it was fair of her, using him like that."

I nodded thoughtfully. Something was coming to my mind…something brilliant…

"Thanks, Alicia!" I cried, and without another word to her I bolted back up the staircase to our dormitory where George and Lee were waiting.

"George!" I called, almost gleefully. "Guess what?"

"What?" he asked. I tried to wipe the smile off my face.

"Angelina doesn't really fancy you!" My brother grinned.

"Ah, well," he said. "I suppose it's all right if _one_ woman doesn't want me." (Lee poked his head out of the bathroom to snort)

"Well, at least this means you can date whoever you want without hurting her feelings," I said. I didn't fool him, though. George immediately stopped tying his shoe to narrow his eyes at me in suspicion.

"What do you mean by that, eh?" he asked.

"What do you think of Alicia?"

"She's all right, I s'pose."

"Excellent. Do you fancy her even a bit?"

"No!" he cried disbelieving, but now it was my turn to corner him with Lee just as they had done to me.

"Yes you do," said Lee.

"I do not," said George stubbornly.

"Come on, George," I said. "It's all right. I've confessed to the crime. But listen, I think Alicia fancies you a bit."

George raised an eyebrow. "She does?"

"Yup," I replied. "So go on, mate, ask her out. Today, after breakfast. I guarantee she'll say yes."

I admit, it was shameless lying, and to my own flesh and blood, no less. But still, I had to. Of course, since I'm…me, I didn't realize that that was where the shameless lying had to stop. For the day, anyway. No, then I got hit with a brilliant idea…I could make Angelina jealous. It was brilliant! But I could only do that one way…by dating someone else. And I knew just who to ask…

Well, I won't go into the details, but the person I asked? Yeah, that'd be Trish. Dear old Patricia Stimpson. But having a smart friend can take its toll sometimes. Needless to say, I got my bum kicked bad by her snapping at me cleverly and wittily whenever I said something. But I did find a few things out from her, also:

1. Angelina told Trish and Alicia that she fancied George.

2. Trish doesn't believe it and thinks that it was too sudden a transition

3. Trish implied that Ang liked someone before this and suddenly switched to my twin

4. Trish knows I fancy Angelina, though I swore her to secrecy during one of her human moments.

5. Trish saw right through my Make-Angelina-jealous-by-going-out-with-her-friend scheme.

6. Trish implied that the person Angelina liked before George might've been the closest thing to him—that's me! But I really shouldn't get my hopes up, or believe her, she's too intelligent to let something like that slip. There's still a glimmer of hope, but in any case I do plan to make those Braids jealous by way of dating someone much smarter and better looking than her. Or better looking, anyway. Not that she's ugly.

Anyway, I found this all out as Trish was getting her breakfast this morning (she tends to sleep in and I got held back because of my chats with George, Lee, and Alicia) (And the aforementioned three were sitting somewhere else and I caught at a different part of the table where they actually had marmalade) and after that my plan's first part was put into action. George asked Alicia if she'd like to spend the next Hogsmeade day with him. She clapped gleefully and accepted, blushing a brilliant shade of red. I was looking for Angelina to see how she'd react, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Well, she did make quite an entry into 'Defense Against the Dark Arts', though, if we can still call it that. Umbridge looked beyond delighted at her passing of the anti-Potter decree. Come to think of it it's a sort of anti-Dumbledore decree in its essence as well, isn't it? Anyway, Angelina came in late, her hair blowing madly and her books helter-skelter in her hands. And…that…bloody…toad…took off TWENTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR for it! One day, I swear, one day George and I'll get her back and make her wish she'd never messed with Hogwarts.

It was when I was peering around the corner at George and Alicia (with some pride, might I add), that I got to watch Angelina's much anticipated reaction to the pair. She tried to hide it, but didn't fool anyone; the first thing she did was gape in anger and shock. (She might actually fancy George…let's not think about that now.) Then George, blissfully ignorant as he is, told her they're dating and she gave the couple a sort of strained smile before entering Potions.

All in all it seemed a very good day, except for the backfiring of my plan involving Trish, and the fact that when George and I tried to cheer Ang up about her losing twenty points by turning her arm blue, she wasn't too thrilled.

George, Lee, and I had an interesting conversation when we returned to the dormitory about how strange girls are. See, I explained to them all about Angelina's strange actions recently, along with Trish's snubbing me and Alicia's quick crack and revealing of her friend's secrets. It all led to a simply mad conversation about the oddness of girls and the numerous different kinds. We've divided them into three categories: Angelinas, Patricias, and Alicias. This ought to be fun.


	12. Angelina: Unlucky Friday and the cats of...

Pumpkin Juice

You must think I'm a raving lunatic. I quite agree, to be frank. I was reading over some of my past entries and I think that the only thing I talk about is the Weasley twins. That's just beyond pathetic. I told Trish this yesterday and she simply sighed and shook her head.

So, I have chosen to tell you about my most annoying happening. I was too angry to write about it before but I have calmed down quite a bit so I think now I'll tell you.

After I found out I stormed down to Umbridge's office. Okay, so maybe talking to her while I was still angry wasn't the best idea, but hey. At least I tried.

I knocked hard on the door, really hard. Umbridge opened it and I saw that she was putting some object away hastily as I sat down. Her office was nauseating. Ugly kittens and her, it was horrible. Anyways, I calmly sat down on the frilly chair and looked her in the eye.

"Professor Umbridge, I noticed your new educational degree. Now, because of the high esteem I hold you in, I came here personally hoping that you would allow me to reform the Gryffindor quidditch team."

How I detest this foul woman and how I wish she was soaked in rum then lighted on fire.

"Oh dearie! I simply don't think that's a good idea. Now shoo, I have work to do."

I would swear really hard if I could right now, unfortunately I charmed this book so that swear words wouldn't show up, in an attempt to make me more proper.

Anyways Umbridge ushered me out and then shut the door. I was very angry and went up to my dormitory for a few hours. My friends didn't try to talk to me, everyone figured out I was upset and no one likes dealing with an upset Angelina.

It was then, in the darkness of my bed, that I came up with a most brilliant idea. My new plan was flawless and fool-proof. I quickly got up and dashed to the vanity making my appearance a bit more organized. For this to work I couldn't look overly disarrayed, stressed though.

I quickly headed down the stairs and rushed the common room. Once I got out of the portrait I bumped into Fred, literally bumped.

"Sorry Fred."

"It's alright, where are you going?"

"Quidditch was banned and I need to fix that."

Then I was off and running again when I stopped in the middle of some deserted hallway. It occurred to me that I didn't know where McGonagall's office was.

"Bloody-!"

"Need some help Captain?"

There behind stood Fred grinning and looking a little out of breath.

"McGonagall's office please."

He led me towards it still running and I finally arrived.

"Thanks Fred!"

"Anything for the Gryffindor quidditch team, figures you don't know where McGonagall is."

Before I could protest he left. It was quite sad that while I couldn't remember where McGonagall was located I could find Umbridge. That was only because I had snuck a stink pellet in there last week though.

"Professor I need your help!"

A disgruntled McGonagall opened her office door and I stumbled inside.

"Umbridge won't let me reform the quidditch team!"

"That foul-, don't worry Angelina, I think I can handle her."

So now I'm back in the common room knowing the situation is safe if I got McGonagall involved. I was thoroughly calmed down and thoroughly bored now that the adreline had left me. So I choose to go down to the library to surprise Trish.

I had gotten inside the library and went back to the table I knew she be at, only to find she wasn't alone. A boy had just gotten up from the table and was walking away. I couldn't see him clearly but I knew it wasn't one of our usual gang.

"Trish, I didn't know you had a boyfriend!"

She jumped in surprise at my voice.

"What? ANDREW! Heck no, he's nice but if I ever like him more then platonically it just be super creepy. He's my study partner you dork."

"Oh." Trish was no fun, even though she was pretty (brown hair green eyes) she never dated anyone.

Anyways I sat down and got out my homework. My life has to be pretty dull if I am doing essays with Trish. At least I'll get a good grade on this, though I don't care as its potions.

I must have been in the library for a while when Katie came bursting in.

"Angelina! Quidditch is back on!"

I gave out a loud whoop that caused me and Katie to get sent out of the library.

"How do you know?"

"McGonagall came in and was looking for you, but I was the only quidditch player member around. So she told me!"

"I guess he must of appealed to Dumbledore!"

"So, whats next?"

"Emergency quidditch practice since we couldn't do ours yesterday."

Katie grimaced but followed orders none the less as we set out to find the rest of the team.


	13. Fred: My leg just won't break

**Sugarquill**

It's back! QUIDDITCH IS BACK! ANGELINA GOT QUIDDITCH BACK!

One day without the game and I already felt so deprived. Not that it wasn't an eventful and fun day, but Quidditch would've made yesterday perfect. It didn't exactly make today perfect, but it's good knowing it's back. Wow, I'm obsessed.

Angelina sort of barged into me this morning when she was looking for McGonagall's office. She is such an amateur. She seemed really determined to get the game back; after all, she spoke to me, didn't she? She needed directions, and she was stumbling and panting — I couldn't help but grin. Then she thanked me in half a breath and ran off. Starkers. But apparently that's something I like.

I had to admit I felt a little good after talking to her though. It seemed like putting the fate of the sacred sport of Quidditch in Angelina's hands was not only a safe move, but the one that would bring it back. Umbridge never stood a chance…only a woman who was an Angelina in her youth can battle the real thing. Somehow, I think Umbridge was always an Umbridge. I shudder at the thought of a child in that toad suit. Oh goodness, I wondered if she was friends with Mrs. Norris when she attended Hogwarts.

Funny story before I go back to testing, it's about dear Patricia. So, I'm at the library to check out a book on doxy venom (George didn't record the side effects) and guess who I see looking cozy with a guy? Trish! I recognized the dude as Andrew Rimmer, he's a Ravenclaw and has strawberry blond hair. Nice enough bloke, rather shy. Anyways, he and Trish were sitting at the table. I didn't confront them though. She would have said they were just studying, but I believe that as much as she is going to go collect goat eggs with Trelawney in the morning.

ANYWAY — I have no focus at all, do I? — after about an hour or so later, Katie came up to me saying…

"Fred! FRED! Angelina got Quidditch back, isn't it fantastic? She's said we're to have an emergency practice now to make up for yesterday's…so be in the changing rooms by seven!"

"Yes!" I cried. "Quidditch! And — wait — seven? Seven o'clock today? In that weather?"

"Yes," said Katie, looking slightly irritated. "Any problems?"

"Well, no…but George and I were planning on testing some Skiving Snackboxes this evening and…"

"Not a legitimate excuse, if you ask me," said Katie. "Bring it up with the captain if you like." And then she left. Ask Ang to skip practice, the odds of her saying yes were so low that I bet first we would see the dementor's and Umbridge doing a square dance in the great hall whilst Dumbledore shaved his beard. I went in search of George, to tell him we had to test the New and Improved Fever Fudge now…we'd given it a precise amount of hours to soak in water plus four drops of doxy venom, and now we had to test them out to see if the fever itself was higher than the last time where it had reached a grand total of…thirty-seven degrees Celsius. Fabulous. Not. Anyway — there goes my focus again — I found him with Lee in the dormitory.

"All right, lads," I said in a voice not unlike Wood's. "We've got to test that Fudge now or never. Angelina's gotten Quidditch back —" They each gave a loud whoop, "— and we've got emergency practice at seven o'clock." George's jaw dropped.

"Get the Fudge," he said to Lee. It was all quite serious, like we were Aurors about to test a deadly potion that could either save our lives or kill us. It's one of the two, right?

Lee came in with the ten sticks of Fever Fudge we'd made, holding them out on a tray so George and I could take one each.

"Hold your nose," Lee suggested. For once, we listened. And…in went the orange side. For a few minutes we chewed, then waited. Suddenly, Lee doubled over.

"Oof!" he shouted.

"Lee!" I cried. "Wha —"

"OOF!" Echoed George, making me turn on the spot, but before I could ask him what was wrong, I bent over myself with a loud "Oof!"

I won't elaborate, not even in my diary, but I think it's safe to say that I felt like I'd been kicked very hard somewhere that it hurt more than anywhere else. For about two more minutes, the three of us just writhed on our own individual bits of carpet, gasping slightly. What's more, we began to sweat like mad…feverishly. Finally, it passed.

"That was…unexpected," breathed Lee.

"Terrifying," agreed George. "What happened anyway?"

"Dunno," I said, getting up. "Who wants to find out?" We looked at each other nervously, waiting for someone to speak. In the end it was George.

"I'll go," he said, throwing up his hands in surrender. "I always go."

"That's not true," Lee muttered discreetly as George disappeared into the bathroom. "Sometimes I have to go."

When George emerged looking grim he told us what had happened: Boils. The Fever Fudge-Doxy Venom mix had proved fatal and in the process of raising our temperatures, it had given us these huge, pus-filled boils.

"Ugh," I said. "Let's not think about it. Come on, we can play Exploding Snap until Quidditch."

And so we did, and only when George and I were in the changing rooms did the weather come back to haunt us again. It wasn't rain anymore; it was rain out to seek revenge. We considered using the Snackboxes to get out of it.

"— but I bet she'd know what we'd done," I muttered to George. "If only I hadn't offered to sell her some Puking Pastilles yesterday —"

"We could try the Fever Fudge," George said out of the corner of his mouth, "no one's seen that yet —"

I gave him a withering look as Ron and Harry ambled over. Honestly, George has the memory of a shoe sometimes.

"Does it work?" Ron asked hopefully, overhearing George's comment about the Fudge.

"Well, yeah," I said, "your temperature'll go right up —"

"— but you get these massive pus-filled boils too," said George, "and we haven't worked out how to get rid of them yet."

"I can't see any boils," Ron said, sounding confused. Poor bloke doesn't have a clue what's going on.

"No, well, you wouldn't," I said darkly. "They're not in a place we generally display to the public —"

"— but they make sitting on a broom a right pain in the —"

"All right, everyone, listen up," I'm so glad Angelina interfered when she did. Well, in another way I wasn't glad, because that meant we were that much closer to having to practice. I couldn't even get out of practice with her royal braids with the boils I got as an excuse. Ha. Braids and Boils. What an adorable couple we'll make someday. Not that I am still pursuing her or anything.

In the end the practice can be summed up by these three key elements:

1. Zero Visibility

2. The lake — being emptied over our heads

3. PAIN

Not brilliant fun, I can tell you. And it took an hour of that — minus the pain — to make old Ang the Braids give up. Good thing, though, George and I had our doubts about whether or not she'd even end practice, ever. We kept wincing in the changing room afterwards, distracted from our pain only when Harry poked himself in the eye and screamed bloody murder. Stupid moose.

**Authors' Note: TADA! I think I did well this time**_, I think I agree_**. I wrote the whole thing at once, except the first three paragraphs…those were done in English class. **_I love writing fanfiction in school! Happy b-day! I would sing to you but this is a virtual world, so I hope you understand._

_F98.6 FC 5/9 plus 32_

_For all you Americans out there!_

**MellyV- Everyone seems to have midterms, except for me. I feel special. **_I only have a final in ground school, bloody FAA. _**Tev's no cursing spell made me grin**_ blushes ahh shucks_**, and getting Quidditch back — of course we had to have it there,**_ because the world totally revolves around quidditch_** and alongside Umbridge the cow**_ because she really is one_**! Yay! Glad you liked the whole poking-his-eye-out-with-his-wand thing; I added that in when I beta-ed the chappie. **

**Blink182Rox- I think you should read our other story, A Wizard's Guide to Fanfiction, especially chapter two, which covers relevant reviews. And Meg Cabot's book characters aren't all that bad, I've taken a liking to some of them meself…:-P**_ I once read an awesome book by her when it was all conversations over the net and it was a whole guy next door with fake identity who takes care of his friends grandma(whose is in a coma) apartment and she thinks hes someone else. Sorry, I wasn't offended )why does everyone think this!) I simply didn't think you handled my critism well._

**Dark Hermit Kaelin- Haha, of course Ang is a fanatic**_, aren't we all?_** Harry says she's channeling Wood's spirit, doesn't he?**_ Yes!_** Perhaps we will find out for sure…**_That was kind of creepy. Anywho, how come you haven't updated? pouts_

**Flagstonejester- Yeah! Tev's good at the random descriptions of Umbridge. Like the whole demonic kitten lady thing…I still haven't fully gotten over how cool that was. **_Thankyou, I always do love a good insult. Its one of my favorite pastimes. Thanks for reviewing my other stories!_

**Nikki Weasley- Ack! I still need to review Sister to Cousin. **_I think I did. _**'Scuse me, have zero time lately. Gyah. **_I think you made up that word. I took the challenge though, and you didn't review it!_

**P,P,M- Imagine the seconds I've saved typing that instead of the whole thing. Wow. You didn't offend Tev, did she Tev? **_Nopers, I actually found it quite amuseing. _**In fact, you stirred up a whole conversation about words ending in 'oose' in which I suggested toose and Tev called me a silly poose. **_Also Moony, I called you a silly goose, but you would be a cool one like in Charlie and the Chocolate factory with the golden eggs (or were they swans) _**I practically fell out of my chair. I am no moose**_, I thought that comment was directed at me_**! Harry's a moose, see? **_I always thought of him as a coose though. _**I think this chappie was a bit shorter — did you stay awake the whole time? **_ Also, I would like to say I remembered my question. It was about the Daily Prophet. My mentor (she's really awesome) gave me a challenge to write a journalistic story on Moaning Mrytle (she read my other story) and her demise to evaluate my journalism skill, and so I was hoping that if I post it_

_A) You'd let me borrow the whole newspaper thing or_

_B) You could guest feature it in one of your stories._

**So please REVIEW, guys! Check out our other co-written story, A Wizard's Guide to Fanfiction, posted under my penname**_ which is Desipoplover13 in case you forgot_**—and let me know what you think of my new penname possibility, QuidditchMoke! **_I still don't like it, it would be quite odd for your mediator fics. _**Also, yay for both Authoresses now being FOURTEEN, o yea. :-D **_My present is a virtually five tiered cake complete with fifty sugar roses. Its chocolate. _


	14. Angelina: Four furry paws

The slimy little reptiles are coming. They are looming over my head. They are threatening me, haunting my sleep. Causing sudden spasms. Yes, you heard correctly. N.E.W.T.s are coming. Honestly, just from the name you know whoever came up with this was a raving lunatic. Nastily Exhausting. Honestly, they're starkers.

Wow, that was an odd picture of a studious and evil looking wizard making these exams stark naked. Yuck.

Anyway, I was in the common room and sitting in front of the fire, peacefully watching the flames cracking up in the morning, only I did it in silent laughter. So hard that tears were streaming down my face.

"Angelina!" Fred. Of course. "This is serious. Do you know Andrew Rimmer?"

I thought for a second, ten I remember that he was in our year. A Ravenclaw. Actually, I knew him pretty well. Shy boy, fairly tall, though under two meters. I've never really talked to him a lot, though he and Trish went to the Yule Ball last year. As friends of course, neither of them had a partner. That's the most I ever spoke to him, seemed a nice enough boy.

"Ravenclaw in our year? What about him?"

I think,"— Fred looked around the room, checking if anyone else was listening —"I think that he and Trish are dating."

I snorted. "Fred, that's absurd! She would've told me!"

"You didn't see them…all cozy in the library? And I know for a fact that someone else asked her out on a date and she rejected him. It could have been because she's dating Andrew. "

"Wait, someone else asked her on a _date_?" Pause to get over shock. "Anyway, if she didn't tell me that then I suppose it's…possible. I'll have to talk with her."

"No! She'd just blatantly deny it! You have to talk to Andrew."

"Why can't you do it Fred? You're a boy, you'd get along with him better!"

"Well, you see, Angel dearest," My cheeks went warm, despite how stupid it sounded. "I'm not Trish's best friend."

"I'll do it at breakfast," Of course, since it was morning and I was sleepily waiting for the girls to get ready, I hadn't a clue what I'd agreed to.

Soon the six of us, I shan't bother to specify names because if you don't know by now it's rather pathetic…were heading down to the Great Hall. Fred kept giving Trish raised eyebrows when she wasn't looking, and then throwing me fervent glances. Everyone but me went to the Gryffindor table; I veered off towards the Ravenclaws, who looked puzzled to see me coming. Off in the distance I could hear Trish interrogating Fred and ordering him to stop me.

Quickly, I found Andrew Rimmer and sat down next to him.

"Hi Andrew!" I said this cheerily as though it wasn't odd for me to be sitting down at a different house table next to a boy I've never spoken to before. Not much anyway. Just in passing.

"He — hello Angelina," Poor bloke. He was spluttering and might have been choking on his pumpkin juice. Now me. I was never really one for subtlety. So, after saying the polite two word greeting, I decided to tell him why I was here.

"So Andrew, how are things going with Trish? Heard you were getting pretty cozy in the library yesterday." And so it begins.  
"Trish? But, she's my study partner! We aren't dating!" Andrew looked up in shock, almost poking my eye out with one of his blond spikes.

"Funny, I never said you were," I replied. "All I did was imply that things looked rather suspicious with going to the Yule Ball, then spending all that 'alone' time in the library. Now, Trish would never tell me, but I have a few pieces of information that lead me to believe that studying is no longer what it used to be."  
At this point I began to eat the toast I brought over in my hand; I was most definitely not going to waste breakfast. Then, in his response I remembered why I hate arguing with smart people.  
"First of all Angelina, when we went to the ball we were just friends. It was a platonic thing. And if I recall correctly you and Fred Weasley went to the ball and you're not dating."  
Whoa, wasn't ready for that one, but I'm good on my feet. "Your point Rimmer?"  
"Next, all that 'alone' time in the library was filled with real studying. Trish and I've never done anything…vile."  
It was at that remark that I started chuckling, remembering that old Andrew has never been kissed or had a girlfriend before.

Oh wait, I shouldn't be talking, should I?  
"Be quiet Ang!" he said to my giggle fit. "Anyway, my last point is that if by 'other evidence' you're referring to when she turned down Fred, I can readily assure you that that was because of common sense and not prior commitments."  
Wait, it was Fred that asked her out? But — wha —? Hmm…I would've loved to see her shoot him down, though.   
"So you're not dating?" I asked to check.  
"Nope." Said Andrew. He nodded strangely.  
I sighed, mores the pity, those two would have gone great together. Not to mention I just embarrassed Trish and Andrew. I shall avenge myself. Maybe I'll set them up.   
"Okay, you win, you and Patricia aren't going out. However, that doesn't mean you shouldn't. I think you would make quite a cute couple."  
He now blushed a deep shade of scarlet, to be rivaled only by a Weasley, and looked to his friend for help. His friend who had been watching the whole thing with amusement, as had several other Ravenclaws, just shrugged.  
"I like Trish, but she's like a sister, and we're too much alike to ever have much chemistry."  
I scowled at him promptly. No one is too good for Trish.  
"Fine then, thank you for the lovely conversation and I wish you good day." I was about to turn around and smack him with my braids, but he spoke first.  
"Johnson! I didn't mean to offend your friend, Trish is great! It's just that the thing is…I've got my eye on someone else."  
I sighed again and headed back to the Gryffindor tower; at least there I know all the gossip. And clearly, today was a great day for just that.  
"Well Fred, you were wrong. I also am starting to think that you only started those ridiculous accusations after Trish turned you down."  
Fred was stunned; obviously he believed in what he was doing and he didn't plan on us finding out Trish rejected him.  
"See! Why won't anyone believe that Andy and I are just friends? Not that bloody complicated of a concept!"  
"_Andy?_"

"Oy! My twin! You asked Trish out and she rejected you? That's hilarious!"  
'So that's what you were all talking about, how come you didn't tell me earlier Ang?"  
"Wow, you're all so pathetic that I feel as though this would provide great commentary material."  
"LEE!"  
Despite everyone talking at once they all managed to understand each other and none wished their personal lives broadcast.  
The rest of our breakfast period was spent in thoughtful silence, punctured only when Lee attempted to speak but had his foot trodden on by George.  
Soon though, it was time for classes. Not only do we have to deal with those horrible afore mentioned tests, but the teachers are loading us down with homework, If Trish got scared during O.W.L.s I hate to see how she will react to these; I'm on the verge of a breakdown!  
Do you realize that Hogwarts is almost over and I haven't got a bloody clue what I want to do after it? I mean, I could be a dragon tamer, or play professional Quidditch, work in the ministry, maybe start off being apprenticed at a school. I can't believe I haven't planned this out!  
I feel like my life is really odd. Like, superb oddness, really. I also feel as though I am going to go get one of The Weasley twins featuring Lee Jordan to get me something from the kitchen. I couldn't possibly do it myself! After all, I am such a good girl and as Quidditch captain I have to set a good example.  
Let's see, what else has happened? I can't really think of much, I already told you about the excellent Quidditch practice we had yesterday. Oh, yeah! Lee got detention from Umbridge the other day. He's got to go in after class every day this week. Fred offered him some Snackbox, but he practically ran away from it. But apart from that—OF COURSE!

Harry! Well, let me explain, what happened was that lunch I went around to tell everyone practice was cancelled (more horrendous weather), and Harry shocked me by saying that he's found a place for us to practice Defense! YES, DEATH TO THE TOAD!

Ahem, sorry.  
But, yes, that's what happened, and I told Katie, Leesh, and Trish about it. The four of us trooped down to the seventh floor, near the statue of Barnabas the Barmy at eight that evening. To our surprise, there was a shiny wooden door there which none of us recalled ever seeing before. ("Not a good sign, if you ask me," muttered Trish) Inside was, well…a room for Defense. There's no other word; books of spells lining the walls, Dark Detectors all over the place, and cushions covering the floor for us to fall on when we're stunned. Impressive, Potter.

We started out by electing leader, Harry by a unanimous vote. That Cho Chang from the Ravenclaw Quidditch team was just fawning over him, I tell you. Anyway, next order of business was a name, for which my suggestion, the Anti-Umbridge League, was so callously turned down. Sigh, we can't have everything I suppose. Fred came up with a good one too, it was, um...drat, something about the Ministry though. Final verdict was…Dumbledore's Army. The D.A. I get all tingly just thinking of the name.

We practiced Disarming, as Harry says it saved his life once, and it's basic magic so it'll be good to start with. Fred and George had some fun messing with Zacharias Smith then, but I think Harry caught them. Oh, and some kid's wand went flying and smacked Leesh in the nose; Trish and were in peels of laughter for at least five minutes before we could even lift our wands again. Finally, Harry blew his whistle (which he got from where?).

"Well, that was pretty good," he said. "But we've overrun, we'd better leave it here. Same time, same place, next week?"

"Sooner!" shouted Dean Thomas. Most people nodded in agreement, but I had to protest despite my immediate fondness for the D.A.

"The Quidditch season's about to start, we need team practices too!" But if there's rain, disarm all you want!

"Let's say next Wednesday night, then," said Harry. "And we can decide on additional meetings then…Come on, we'd better get going…" Then he took out this old piece of parchment which turned out to be a map and let us all leave in little groups. Trish and I ended up leaving with the twins.

"That was great!" said Fred as we walked back to the common room. "Harry's a good teacher."

"Yeah, I noticed that too," I said. Indeed, I am speaking to Fred again, no eye contact though, for I'm still getting over the-feeling-that-has-returned-after-so-long. "He'd make a good Quidditch captain someday," I observed. "After I'm gone, that is."

"Tomorrow then?" I punched George in the arm.

**Authors' Note:** _The more observant of you may have noticed that I have now placed the apostrophe outside the 's'._** –ahem- WE have now placed the apostrophe after the 's'. **_This is due to grammar reasons as we have multiply authors._

_I wish you enjoy this chapter, as it was extremely difficult to transport. I mean, it was on my slow downstairs computer with the broken internet, and had to get upstairs or to Proma. Really people, I'm not made of floppy disks! _**Ya, and she had to scan the original chappie (it was sent to me lacking the beginning paragraphs) and then I had to decipher them. –whew-**

_The biggest cliché of the week: Captain Hook, from Peter Pan, name. _**We can't figure it out…I say it was James Earl Hook or something, am I right? **_My friends all think it was based off of James Cook, a real explorer._

**I'm happy! I'm fourteen and one of the managers of the school volleyball team! YAY nine months of asking totally paid off. **_Congradulations!_

**Also, if the review link serves us correctly, one more and we have a HUNDRED AND FIFTY. I'm so speechless; this ROCKS. **_Completely! Made up for having to go to a teen leadership conference with a drug user (while, not anymore) and a man in a pink bunny suit._

**Jersey Princess**_: By Princess, are you really a member of the royal New Jersey family? Because there used to be such things as royal governors (back when America wasn't independent) and I am quite taken with the idea you came from them. _**Meanwhile, I just watch the reviews keep rolling in. **

_Braids and Boils has been a long time in the coming, originally it was Braids and Bludgers, but then Desi in her stroke of brilliance changed it. _**:blushes: **

**Flagstonejester**_: Are you a member of a court? Perhaps Jersey Princess's court, that would make sense._** This is fun, maybe everyone in fanfiction knows each other somehow.**_ Feel free to take up one of my challenges, they are for everybody to try and goodness knows we need more Bellatrix/Lockheart stories. Just tell me when you post it! _**Yeah, that'll be cool. **

_I love long reviews! _**O yes, ditto. **_In fact, that's one of the things that inspired me to co-write A Wizards Guide to Fanfiction with Desi, it's under her account. _**The second chapter is dedicated to those reviews we so love. :sigh:**

**MellyV**_: Now, I think a square dance would be supremely humorous. _**It was brilliant, Tev. **_I am sure Umbride has, to quote my sister, "mad hard core skill" I made your life complete?_** COOL.**_ Yea! We rule! _**Correction, Tikvah Ariel rules, as she came up with the square dance. **_Semester is over! _**w00t. **

**Dark Hermit Kaelin****Fred and George aren't the only ones freaked out by the boils; I had to write it! It was supremely funny as I did, though, I must admit, but freaky all the same. **_I am positively crackling with glee. The very thought of you doing six horrendous chapters of ground school is so very funny. Those things are all over 100 questions!_

_How long till they get together, who says they get together? _**Ooo, that's the twist, innit? **_I mean, this is OotP from a different POV and Fred never said anything about him and Angie dating._** Dun dun dun!**

_Down with science labs and up with science skits! _**Er…okay!**

**Nikki Weasley 7393**_: You need help because you are suffering from writers block? Okay, then I shall tell you a story that will inspire you. _**Get ready for this one. **

_One day, in my English class we decide to do a write-around. Now, I was the only girl participating in this and everyone in the school seems to have it out for me._

_So, as I read aloud the final story I find that I rule the planet Galib, taking it from the evil witch Brew, and rule with an iron fist. Killing all those who get in my way. Then, I am defeated and an army of ant-flounders take over, but they must fight the crickets to get justice. I apparently, am general. So the crickets are squished but then an atomic explosion (which I unwittingly wrote, not aware that I was in the story and still alive) killed everything._

**Told you so. **

_So, my advice; do a write around. You write something for five minutes, then fold it over so only the last line is showing, and switch. Go around in a circle several times. The more people the more fun. _**Or, try one of Tev's challenges! They're really good, build up your writing stamina they do. Or you can make up your own like that: just point to random things in the books and pick the requirements for your personal challenge out of that. **

Venus725- **Hah, glad you liked the chapter. **_I would be gravely saddened had you not. _**Yeah, it was short, but hopefully the next'll be longer, and I like to think that I'm growing steadily better at not relying solely on canon**_, good for you_**, so there'll be more of Fred mixed in with the D.A. I know! I love QuidditchMoke as well**_ I don't, I think it is horriably restricting, but sigh, what is my opinion but a leaf in the tree_**…the mokes in Fanastic Beasts and Where to Find Them just struck me as so cool. As you can see from how much I use them in stories. I don't mind for my other stories, either, because I do love Harry Potter much more than anything else and remain faithful to it always. **_That's almost like a romantic sentiment, very touching. Thanks for reviewing!_

The Mysterious M- **I want to see that movie! **_Me too! I totally read the book, the orginal novel by Gaston Leroux mind you, and though I know it will be horriably different and most likely based off of Andrew Loyd Webber's version I still wish to se. _**Yes, your guy is in, worry not**_, unless you want to woryy in which case I give you the go ahead_**. Sounds like your having an awesome week though, congrats on the prom! **_Very much so! Though your crush sounds rather confused, at least he isn't dating another girl. _**You called our story excellent, that's this chapter dedicated to you! **_Hmph, and I was going to dedicate it to myself._


	15. Fred: Sharpe's Sword

My life is just getting more fun by the minute.

Except for the boils. Lee swore 'cause he ruptured a few (I think) in Defense today, and Umbridge gave him a week's detention. Brilliant.

But, moving on to more important matters, Harry's Defense classes've resumed. Luckily Angelina didn't make us have practice today, bless her, so _Dumbledore's Army_ had its first meeting. Well, actually, there was a large amount of chaos before that, revolving around the most unlikely of people: Trish.

I shouldn't talk like it was an exhausting day caused by someone else, because naturally, I started the fiasco.

"Angelina!" She was by the fire in the morning. "This is serious. Do you know Andrew Rimmer?"

"Ravenclaw in our year? What about him?" No eye contact again. Argh.

I glanced around the room. "I think…I think that he and Trish are dating."

Ang snorted. "Fred, that's absurd! She would've told me!" It didn't sound as grand or convincing to me as I'm sure it did to Angelina in her head.

"You didn't see them all…cozy in the library?" I asked. "And I know for a fact that someone else asked her out on a date and she rejected him." Ahem, that was me. "It could have been because she's dating Andrew."

"Wait," said Angelina. "Someone else asked her on a date? Anyway, if she didn't tell me that then I suppose it's…possible. I'll have to talk with her."

"No!" I said, almost too insistently. "She'll just blatantly deny it! You have to talk to Andrew."

"Why can't you do it Fred?" asked the Braids. "You're a boy, you'll get along with him better."

"Well you see, Angel dearest," I said, as though speaking to someone rather dim and not making a strange and bold remark, "I'm not Trish's best friend."

"I'll do it at breakfast," Angelina said.

And that's how I started a Muggle rollercoaster. (Dad taught us about those things when they fascinated him back in our second year)

At breakfast, when the six of us were going into the Great Hall, I kept throwing Ang fervent glances so she'd get the message to go talk to Andrew. Finally, she broke off from our little coterie and found herself a seat near him at the Ravenclaw table. I felt a strange little pang of jealousy somewhere deep in my stomach somewhere, but I ignored it because I knew I had no reason to worry.

Once we were all back in the common room, all hell broke loose.

"Where's Ang?" asked Alicia.

"Oh, she's talking to Andrew Rimmer," I said smugly. Trish's eyes grew wide.

"And why is she talking to Andrew?" she asked.

"Oh, no reason," I said, smirking more still. I should've known better than to consistently smirk at Patricia Stimpson. She got out of her armchair and came over to mine, pulled me out and twisted my arm behind my back.

"Ouch!" I cried.

"_Why is Ang talking to Andrew_?" She jerked my arm. Pain!

"I…asked her to!" Another jerk! "We thought…you two were dating…so I had Ang find out!" Trish was so shocked that she dropped my arm. Thankfully.

"You _what?_"

"Well Fred," said Alicia coolly. "You were wrong. I also am starting to think that you only started those ridiculous accusations after Trish turned you down."

My jaw dropped. How had she known--? Oh no, Trish must've let it out gossiping with her girlfriends in the dormitory sometime. Oh, that's just smashing. And to top it off, Angelina walked in just in time to hear that sentence!

"See?" cried Trish. "Why won't anyone believe that Andy and I are just friends? Not that bloody complicated of a concept!"

_"Andy?"_ Alicia gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Oy!" said George. "My twin! You asked Trish out and she rejected you? That's hilarious!" Not the time!

"Wow, you're all so pathetic that I feel as though this would provide great commentary material."

"LEE!" That was all of us. No one spoke until our classes, and not much happened in them, except for Lee's little episode, which you heard of. His detentions actually don't start till Wednesday, so thankfully he could come to the meeting Ron found us and told us about. His instructions were to be on the seventh floor, near the statue of Barnabas the Barmy. When we got there, we found several people already there in a room filled with books, cushions, and lots of things that I'm sure I saw in Mad-Eye Moody's room last year.

"It's bizarre," I said, frowning around the room. "We once hid from Filch in here, remember, George? But it was just a broom cupboard then…"

"Hey, Harry, what's this stuff?" asked Dean Thomas.

"Dark Detectors," Harry said. "Basically they all show when Dark wizards or enemies are around, but you don't' want to rely on them too much, they can be fooled…"

First up, we elected a leader. Well, Harry was already unspoken leader, so Hermione wanted us to raise our hands and all to make it official and whatnot. That being done, we had to picka name.

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" said Angelina hopefully.

"Or the Ministry of Magic Are Morons Group?" I suggested.

"I was thinking," said Hermione, frowning at me. Hey, Ang said one too! Frown at her! "More of a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside meetings."

"The Defense Association?" said Cho Chang. "The D.A. for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about?"

"Yeah, the D.A.'s good," said Ginny. "Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?"

My sister the genius. Hermione wrote DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY across the paper we'd all signed at the first meeting and pinned it up on the wall.

"Right," said Harry. "Shall we get practicing then? I was thinking, the first thing we should do is _Expelliarmus_, you know, the Disarming Charm. I know it's pretty basic but I've found it really useful —"

"Oh please," said Zacharias Smith, rolling his eyes. Watch it, lad… "I don't think _Expelliarmus _is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?"

"I've used it against him," Harry said quietly. "It saved my life last June."

George and I would've clapped, but under the circumstances we couldn't. Zacharias just sort of gaped.

Harry had us divide into partners, so naturally I was with George. Alicia was eyeing him a bit but I snatched him up first. Ang was with Trish, so Leesh was stuck with Lee. Haha. We practiced a few times, and since we had it down, George and I decided to wander.

Zacharias was at the other end of the room, trying to disarm Anthony Goldstein.

"Come on," I whispered to George, and we hid several feet behind him in the corner. As soon as he lifted his wand to disarm Anthony George muttered, _"Expelliarmus!"_

Zacharias's wand flew out of his hand; George and I doubled up in silent laughter and took turns doing the same thing over and over for several minutes. After that, though, Harry caught us and moved on. He blew a whistle in between then let us go off and practice more. That was fun, because I happened to be watching Harry when he was talking to Cho, at which point Terry Boot's nearby wand shot through the air past Harry's ear and hit Alicia in the nose. Hard, too. Everyone of the six of us except for Leesh was laughing.

Then the whistle was blown for the last time that evening. Harry wanted us to meet same time, same place, the next week, but Ang had to pipe in and talk about Quidditch practice. I love the sport, really I do, just not in our current conditions; we still don't know how to heal the boils! Anyway, in the end we decided on next Wednesday, so it ought to be fun. Then Harry pulled out — George and I swelled with pride — the Marauder's Map and let everyone out in shifts, looking at it. We left with Trish and Angelina.

"That was great!" I said, stirring up conversation. "Harry's a good teacher."

"Yeah," said Ang, nodding. "I noticed that too. He'd make a good Quidditch captain someday. After I'm gone, that is."

"Tomorrow then?" joked George. She punched him in the arm. The four of us laughed.

"But really," said Trish in her 'speculation voice'. "The boy's quite good at taking charge, and I saw a good many people improving their disarming. Looks like this group may work out after all."

"Trish," we all said in unison.

"What?" she asked.

"You're too negative sometimes," I said. "You don't even know Harry, you'd be surprised at what he's capable of."

"I never said he was incapable!"

Well, I wont' bore you with the details, but we argued comically all the way back to the tower. It was all in fun though, as it always is. Then George and I bid the girls good night and went up to the dormitory to wait for Lee. The three of us pondered how he can get out of detention with Umbridge, but decided to leave it. After all, detention's not a real big thing; we do it all the time. Scrubbing trophies, bedpans, helping teachers…not too challenging after years of experience. And Umbridge won't do anything different from those; it's standard detentions procedure at Hogwarts now.


	16. Angelina: Sixpence house

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to this story

Anger. I hate that horrific and pitiful excuse for a human being. I hate that scum of a toad. I hate the bloody ministry, and I hate how Umbridge kills innocent kittens and then brews them to make herself even more repulsive, if that's possible. I hate how she thinks that her idiotic method of teaching won't be seen through, that teaching us not to defend ourselves is not just another way to get rid of muggle-borns. I hate that a woman who is probably a rejected dementor and who has an idol-like obsession with Gilderoy Lockhart, is really married to Stan Shunpike, has mutated feet that screech because they are attached to her, and has an affair going on with Mrs.Norris, and has the power to ban my three best players from Quidditch.

What, did you not hear? Of course not, sarcasm is lost on a diary. Well then, let me tell you.

So, I'm at the Quidditch game and am losing horribly. Ron Weasley has none of the talent that his older brothers do. No wonder he hasn't got a girl. No offense to the boy, I do like him, but someone has to be honest about how he Keeps and it's me. Anyway, those bloody Slytherins are chanting a mean song about him,--which they just came up with and are using to further humiliate and intimidate him. The song was basically about Ron's Keeping skills, but added in were a few cutting remarks about his home and background.

Harry, though, managed to catch the snitch because, well, he's Harry. So, everyone was happy, but then, a bludger hit Harry. Mind you this is post-snitch-catching.

No one cares about Crabbe though. He is just a brainless little love slave of Malfoy's. So, I am still celebrating because we won, and that's always cause for celebration.

Then that bloody git of a human being who doesn't deserve to have a name much less a broom comes and starts insulting Harry!

"We wanted to write another couple of verses!" Malfoy called this rudely as Alicia and Katie hugged Harry. "But we couldn't find any rhymes for fat and ugly, we wanted to sing about his mother, see —"

"Talk about sour grapes," It's a shame I couldn't think of a more creative insult at the time. Well, it was rather creative, but hardly mean enough, which was what I was aiming for.

"— we couldn't fit in useless loser either – for his father, you know —"

Stupid ferret, stupid, stupid! (I wish I could've seen that day) He should have shut up; I should have cursed him into oblivion! Not that that would have done any good, his daddy would have bought his passage back.

At this point Fred and George were shaking Harry's hand, quite enthusiastically, when they caught wind of what Malfoy was saying. If only they could control their emotions, give Malfoy a sneer and turn back to Harry. Instead, they were heading towards him.

"Leave it!" I order Fred as I grabbed hold of his arm, gosh that boy is strong!

"— but you like the Weasleys, don't you, Potter? Spend holidays there and everything, don't you? Can't see how you stand the stink, but I suppose when you've been dragged up by Muggles even the Weasley's hovel smells okay —"

I held on to Fred in hopes of restraining him and Alicia and Katie joined me. I wouldn't have worked him so hard in practice if I knew it would go against me. Stupid karma. Then Malfoy insulted Harry's deceased mother and he released George which resulted in a combined attack on Malfoy. Somehow I managed to hold on to Fred, my hold on his arm pleading for him to stay back. The rest of the team watched in horror and a sort of satisfaction as Harry and George beat Malfoy to the ground.

All the teachers were watching, and those idiotic and brain-dead boys unleashed a physical attack. Us girls screamed at them, desperate in our agony. Quidditch. Quidditch ruined. Done. All gone.

Harry and George and Fred suspended. All because of Umbridge. I just left. I couldn't take it. When we got to the common room I said a few, well chosen, words and went to my dormitory. I got you out and closed the curtains.

It's just so horrible, and I was getting caught up in a social life to forget that Quidditch is something the twins and Harry hold dearly. I don't know how they'll be able to stand it.

I feel guilty, if I hadn't responded to Malfoy and instead went for a teacher maybe none of this would have happened. I know it's not totally true, but still!

Nothing else happened worth mentioning today. Just depression. Maybe I'll jump off the astronomy tower now that my Quidditch career is over. Well, actually, mine isn't. I'm just so sorry for the team, and for Harry and George. And Fred. I've realized I still do fancy him a bit, and —

Oh my GOD this is not the time, Angelina! I truly have some sort of disease, don't I? Now, where was I, ah yes, alternatives to living.

Perhaps I'll curse Umbridge until she destroys me. Or maybe I'll see if I can test the twins' products.

No, even in this mood I'm not that idiotic. Except for the part about hurting Umbridge. That sounds good, really good. While I'm at it I could get the minister and take him down too! Or perhaps I'll use their bodies as brooms. Or wood for the fire beneath my cauldron in potions.

I'm all cried out though; tomorrow I'll start looking for a seeker and new beaters. I think I'll just cry myself to sleep tonight.

Wait a second…there's something in my diary…something wedged between the later pages…

It's a note! Or, well, something of the sort in an envelope, addressed very plainly in blue ink to Angelina Johnson. Wonder what it could be…

Oh my gosh. It's…it's…well, I'm not really sure what to call it just yet…just see for yourself, I'll copy it in here…

_Angelina- _

_ I feel some regret that this information could not be passed to you in a somewhat more elegant way. However, whether spoken or written, the message is the same: Someone…in fact, the one who wrote this letter, fancies you. _

_ It can't really be said any other way. I realize how strange and stupid this may sound, but it's just a statement of the facts. And it's just that, the fact, that I do like you in more than just a friendly way. Something about seeing you makes my stomach roil oddly, and something about talking to you keeps me smiling for hours. _

_ I do hope you're not simply repulsed by this letter, that you believe it and who knows…it may possibly raise your mood…? _

_Sincerely, _

_ Your Secret Admirer _

I don't really know what to think, I'm just…shocked! I mean, I've heard of these things happening…watched them in Muggle TV shows or movies…but, they don't _actually happen_!

Wait, wait, wait, wait. Hold on. I've forgotten something. This note was in my _diary_. You, the book I keep all my deepest darkest secrets and thoughts in. And seeing as I'm the only person authorized to open it…how did that letter get in?

Oh, god. This can only mean one thing. Whoever wrote this…hoax of a letter to undoubted play some bizarre prank…must've broken into my diary! That means someone may just have viewed said deepest darkest secrets and thoughts that I put in here. SOMEONE BROKE INTO MY DIARY!

_Someone broke into my diary_. Wait, doesn't that mean this someone should have ridiculously long hair and skin that's more than just a bit off-color? What about my spell?

Oh, who am I kidding? I've never been that brilliant. It's definitely possible someone craftier than I could've easily gotten past my spell.

_SOMEONE BROKE INTO MY DIARY! _I definitely have reason to panic. Someone…one can only guess who…broke into my diary, and may have READ IT! And then they added in this silly trick letter. I've got to find out who.

Well, let's look at the facts, shall we? It can't be anyone from another house; no Gryffindor would give away the password…it could be a girl, it could be a boy, because they can always just fly up the staircase once it turns into a slide…

So it's a Gryffindor is all I know. Brilliant start, eh? Ugh, I can't think about this right now. You know, half an hour ago I thought things couldn't get worse, but I think they just did.


	17. Fred: The first pie chart

**Sugar Quill**

It's all over.

Everything; the fun in life has vanished, sucked away. Half the fun of school since second year is gone, and to put it simply, the life of me and my brother is now officially over.

There were no tears involved, at least not on our part of Harry's. We're just sort of stunned. I feel this…strange, hollow, emptiness inside me—a huge hole where Quidditch used to be.

We've been banned from Quidditch.

It's still doesn't seem entirely real. I still feel like maybe tomorrow I'll wake up to play the match again, and at the end, we'll all beat Malfoy to the ground, and be let off the hook. Take my broom and whirl it at Umbridge's head.

Fat chance.

I might as well write from the beginning; it's not like I have much else to do now.

Well, the morning started out well enough. Lee, George, and I, used murtlap essence to get rid of the boils, and the relief made us near giddy. Since the Fudge worked, we're thinking we might just leave it as it was and sell a bit of murtlap with it. We weren't sure how that would work with liability issues though.

But that's besides the point.

In the changing rooms, Angelina didn't recite any novels like Oliver did, which was a relief, since we were all a bit more nervous than usual. To be completely honest, which I am, we weren't nervous for ourselves, but for Ron. The main reason? Slytherins. Not to name names, but MALFOY. He had this lovely little idea for making buttons shaped like crowns reading "Weasley is our King." Flattered as I was that they consider me their ruler, it turned out to be for Ron because they figured he'd win them the match with horrendous Keeping. I fear for my ickle ronnikins, so young and inexperienced to the pathetic taunting of those snakes.

Then there was the song…

Not really worth repeating, but the main point was that Ron can't save a thing, with a quaint little reference to the Burrow, calling it 'a bin'. That was going too far, now, only George and I can call our home a bin!

The game itself was uneventful besides the roaring crowd chorus from the Slytherins and Ron's dismal goalkeeping. George hit a good Bludger, and so did I, only Lee didn't know if it was me or not. Then, mercifully, Harry caught the Snitch. I'm glad he ended it early. But then again, that was only the beginning, wasn't it?

Well, after landing, Harry got hit in the back by a Bludger from bloody Crabbe. George and I ignored it, seeing Madam Hooch screeching at him, and celebrating. Alicia hugged George, while jumping up and down a lot in front of me. It was when we went to shake Harry's hand that we heard Malfoy talking to him.

"— we couldn't fit in useless loser either — for his father, you know —"

George and I sort of froze. We went all stiff, then looked up at the little weasel. Ahem, ferret.

"Leave it," Ang said quickly, grabbing my arm. "Leave it, Fred, let him yell, he's just sore that he lost, the jumped-up little —"

"— but you like the Weasleys, don't you, Potter?" said Malfoy, still sneering like the git he is. "Spend holidays there and everything, don't you? Can't see how you stand the stink, but I suppose when you've been dragged up by Muggles even the Weasleys' hovel smells okay —"

George and I would've pummeled him at that point, but Harry grabbed George. Meanwhile, all three of our chaser girls grabbed me, odds I ordinarily would've appreciated but only hated at the current time. Malfoy just stood there laughing, thinking he was somehow winning.

Unfortunately, in the end, he did.

"Or perhaps," the vain little wanna-be death eater prat continued, "you can remember what _your_ mother's house stank like, Potter, and the Weasleys' pigsty reminds you of it —"

Harry let go of George. In a flash they had both leapt at Malfoy, beating him to the ground with their fists. Angelina and Katie were screaming — Alicia _shrieking_, as I tried to wrestle away to join the attack…those three girls are strong though.

"IMPEDIMENTA!" bellowed Madam Hooch. When Harry and George were thrown back by the spell, they revealed a welcoming sight: Malfoy was on the ground, curled up and whimpering in a disgusting way, his nose bleeding like no nougat could ever make it bleed. George's lip was swollen and Harry's glasses were askew, but other than that, no one that mattered was harmed. I was still fighting the hold of Katie, Alicia, and Angelina, whose hold on me was so tight it was near cutting off my circulation.

"I've never seen behavior like it!" squawked Madam Hooch. "Back up to the castle, both of you, and straight to your Head of House's office!"

Harry and George whirled around and marched off to the castle, breathing heavily.

From what George told me when we caught a moment alone upon his return, what happened in McGonagall's office was as follows: McGonagall was furious, yelling and lecturing about a week's detention and whatnot, which, considering what's happened now, would've been nothing short of sublime.

The reason for the current circumstances? Two words:

Dolores Umbridge. She just appeared in the room, grinning her sickly sweet grin, and, after reading aloud Educational Decree Number Twenty-Five, proclaimed that Harry, George, and I should be banned from playing Quidditch ever again in our lives. The nerve of that paperclip!

It still hasn't really sunk in.

McGonagall tried to help, but it was no use of course. You know, I remember Dad saying something once about how lucky we are, and how muggles've gone through all sorts of oppression and injustice with their government. I think I'm starting to know how they feel.

Like dragon dung.

"Banned," Angelina was saying in the evening after the rest of the school had dinner. None of us really felt up to a meal, even Lee, who eats enough for a small army sometimes. "No Seeker and no Beaters…What on earth are we going to do?" Thanks for rubbing it in Ang, really, banned? Had no idea without you telling me!

"It's just so unfair," said Alicia in a stunned voice. "I mean, what about Crabbe and that Bludger he hit after the whistle had been blown? Has she banned _him_?"

"No," Ginny said gloomily. "He just got lines, I heard Montague laughing about it at dinner." (Well, at least Gin was able to eat.)

"And banning Fred when he didn't even do anything!" cried Leesh again, punching her own knee.

"It's not my fault I didn't," I said threateningly. "I would've pounded the little scumbag to a pulp if you three hadn't been holding me back." And no one thinks I was exaggerating about being damn ready to pulverize him; I kicked the bench in the changing room so hard that it not only broke off from the floor, it also flew into some lockers and dented them. Needless to say, my toes are blue, but that's quite beside the point.

"I'm going to bed," Ang said as she got up. "Maybe this will all turn out to have been a bad dream…Maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and find we haven't played yet…"

I wish the same and several times more. George and I've had trouble showing so much grief for it; being Weasleys, as soon as we came up to the dormitory we were able to turn our stunned-stupor-with-a-dash-of-misery into full-fledged anger. It was a quick talk between the three of us that we need to do something about Umbridge. We're not sure how, or when, but we're going to have to at some point. We've just got to wait for the opportune moment.

And then we say good bye to Ms. Toad…

Things I hate (I'm in a negative mood and can't sleep):

1) Bloody toads masquerading as teachers who make up ridiculous laws and then ENFORCE THEM!

2) Boils (but at least they're gone)

3) Ron's goalkeeping (though when he sulked he was able to miss the actual scene of all this miserable ruin; he might've gotten banned too if he'd heard Malfoy)

4) Bloody toads who come up with cruel and unusual punishments for people like Lee (did I mention he had to CUT HIS HAND open with a quill?), George, Harry, and me

5) Percy (Aliciainmymind: "Hate is a strong word!" Leeshinmymind, you have no idea what you're talking about…)

6) Draco Malfoy, and his entire family come to think of it (may they ROT in some really happy place which would drive them insane, although they already are insane)

7) Toads, just in general…real ones, I mean. I dunno, the bumps just make me make weird disgusted faces. Frogs, on the other hand, are highly entertaining and downright cool.

8) That purple bit of Kenneth Towler's hair that's shaped like a flame — what exactly was he thinking when he did that?

9) Cockroach Clusters

10) Having a pathetic enough life that revolves around quidditch so that the only thing I have to do is make lists.

11) THE TOAD THAT IS DOLORES UMBRIDGE

* * *

Authors' Note- **Well, you may all be wondering why this chapter took so long. **_Or why it will take so long for 18 to show up. _**If you're not…you're probably all together forming a plot on my life**_, glad I'm not getting the blame, us future world dictators have to be in tip top shape, _**or some scheme to find and napalm my house. See, fact is, school year was ending! **_Shocker, we know. _**Sorry! SORRY! But yes, all the extra work, stuff to do, and then family visiting making it INSANE…**_I had two sisters graduate high school and it was relatives galore over here, _**crazy I tell you. But finally you can have this chapter, and I hope that it's good…**_It was rather brilliant, but I didn't write it, so applaud Quidditchmoke. Alright, now my news. On Thursday morning I'm leaving to help out with my little cousins (three of them under four), for a month. I will not be able to write/update while I'm down there, and when I come back (just in time for HBP), I'll be locked in my room reading the newest Harry Potter. Then, on the 19th its my birthday. Then I'll write the next chapter!_

**Anyway…how IS everyone?**_ Stressed beyond most normal reason._** Summers…are they good? Mine is going awesome, just started Art Camp and my family is coming this weekend to visit! (but I still plan on defiantly started chapter eighteen of HP and Me) My cousin just had a baby too**_, fun_**, so I'm all psyched to meet the boy!**

**Aaaaaand in OTHER NEWS:**

**HBP IS COMIIIIIIING! **_I'm sure people who read Harry Potter fanfiction had no idea that the newest book was coming. _**The day of fierce AWESOMENESS is UPON US! **_You have to wait a bit more. _**Well not exactly yet, but it's only :checks countdown from mugglenet: twenty-five days! **

**TEEHEE.**

Jersey Princess-** THANK YOU! _All those long bid words were brilliant! In seriousness though, I really do appreciate the fact your still reviewer. _Mainly for staying with us all this time and diligently reviewing old and new chapters alike. You rock!_ Consensus! I love the fact that you are still with us._**

MyPreciousss188- **A new reviewer! _I love new reviewers! _Cool. Preciousss is what I called my cell phone, that's how special it truly was to me_, which is kind of sad, I was redeaing a character anaylsis on Gollum and the changes made to the hobbit (A Tolkein Compass) the other day, very intresting._ (lost it recently in a dismal way…though a shred of hope remains…). Anyway, so glad you like it, and thanks for naming specifics! It's great to know the details that readers like.** _Or don't like, con crit is helpful as well._

Moonbugg- **YOU'RE BACK! _Throws confetti! _We're wunderchildren now? Wunder…chichi? Actually, hadn't given the review thing a huge amount of thought before…thanks. _It is kind of sad to see all the nice people tell me how wonderful I am. _No, just kidding, we LOVE YOU! _Love is a bit strong, infatuated with your reviews is how I would phrase it. _The reviews may come back now, I'm hoping._ And wishing, and praying. _In fact, Tev, we can always email the old regulars and let them know we're here, you know?_ Alright, you start on that since I'm paranoid about e-mail, and leaving._ That'd be good if they don't seem to flock back with this chapter._ WHICH THEY SHOULD! _Anyway, thanks Emzzz, and just the words 'morale-booster' seemed to help me reading that!_ Although, I like story and ego boosting too._**

Funny Cide-** Awesome possum…we seem to hear that…more than once. Cool! We're awesome as a possum for sure now, eh? Thanks!_ No! You're a possum, I am a muskrat! HA!_**

Flagstonejester-** THANK YOU for the perfect praise for both our characters. _I always love hearing a good thing about angry Angelina, since it's a lot more fun to write then normal happy Angelina. Good thing we haven't gotten to angry depressed Angelina yet, that one ought to be really scary. _The pride and joy of the qualities we give them seems to be what you like, so thanks!**

**Old reviewers we haven't heard from again: COME BACK!_ Please? Because, the truth is, we're in love with your reviews and can't live without them (well, we actually can since I'm alive while I'm typing this…) but not for much longer!_**

**Thank you all SO MUCH for sticking with my insane procrastination. **_And my soon to be leavingness. _**You will be receiving your cyber cookie dough, cupcakes, truffles, and bottle of seltzer at the cyber fanfiction email base of…the brain. **_I want some real ones, but I add cooked meatloaf to this pile. _**Also, if none of that appeals to you (!), a cyber copy of HBP at 99 percent off.**_ I get the 1 profit. MWHAHAHAHA_


	18. Angelina: And he wore a black top hat

Pumpkin Juice

December 11th

Christmas is about two weeks away, and my dearest friends better get me good presents because they all forgot my birthday. Not to sound greedy and money hungry or anything, I simply feel that I deserve a reward for providing them with my kookiness and dealing with their insanity, while having to cope with my own. A simple and fair concept.

I have continued receiving letters from that…person, all in my diary which has scared me to write in it. Although, it's not as if whoever snuck it in and read everything doesn't already know my pathetic little secrets.

I have been acting oddly lately, striking fear in the hearts of common room loafers. Apparently, me opening my own detective agency doesn't work. I can't find any information on surveillance charms, and Madam Pince won't help me. Trish won't either saying it invades her privacy. Anyways, whenever I am at the library, or questioning suspects — the letters come! Leading me to think the mysterious Gryffindor has some surveillance on me. Not that hard though, since I make my intentions clear.

The letters themselves are really weird though; whoever is writing them is obviously not a romantic. It's trying to be mushy, but it's so reserved and formal that it's pathetic. So now the prankster doesn't even have creative talent. If anything, I've received mild amusement from these letters, and feel I should watch a Muggle soap opera with this person to see how well they mock it.

At one point, Trish seemed to get very aggravated with me and sent my mind reeling once more:

"Ang, you yourself said it to me; it's a Gryffindor, and it's a boy! So, THINK ABOUT IT! What Gryffindor boy do you know that could come into the dormitory, knows what your diary looks like, and plays stupid pranks?"

After the moment it took me to register what she'd just implied, I nearly fell over from shock. I did sway on the spot a bit, which impressed upon me the full weight of my emotional potential.

"I — it — he — no…"

That's actually what I said. I, Angelina Johnson…a Stutterer. I know, the horror and self pity I pile on myself. And moreover, I was stuttering about Fred Weasley! Which just makes matters worse.

What followed was a whole minute in which I felt shocked, dismayed, betrayed, confused, humbled, curious, happy, sad, and finally, angry. The anger made me realize that the joke was too cruel, and that perhaps even the likes of Fred and his twin, bless them, would not sink to this level. Fred might've even found out that I fancy — ahem, _fancied_ him, and thought this was something I'd find _funny_! Fueled by rage, I continued to interrogate all who strayed across my path.

So far, my 'interviewing suspects' stage have gone like this:

"Where were you the night of the Unthinkable?"

"Angelina, I know losing Quidditch members was hard on you, but you have to stop calling it that."

"Quiet Katie, I found replacements and they are horrific, and you know it! Well, not all of them, that Ginny Weasley has potential, if she could just — FOCUS ON THE ISSUE, KATIE! Where were you?"

"Well, I was playing Quidditch, and then I sulked in the common room with my former teammates for a good while."

"Have you been writing any letters?"

"To my family, yes. To you, no. Can you stop using your wand to shine light in my face, I'll go blind."

"Do you know of anyone who has been plotting against me?"

"For the last time Angelina, no. Why don't you write this person back a letter and stop bothering me? I have potions homework to do."

So, after many successful interviews like that, I choose to write this "Secret Admirer" a stern letter explaining to them why I do not appreciate the trouble this is causing upon my already hectic life. I'm putting the copy in here, I wrote it out all pretty to, using Gryffindor colors to, just to spite them.

_Dear stalker -_

_That's right, stalker. How else can it be explained how you know where I am at all times – and how else can you explain the fact that you have been raiding my diary to write jokes of letter? I mean really, it's slightly offensive of how much insane joy you must be getting in this twisted cat and mouse game._

_If you hypothetically really did like me, you would meet me in person. But since you're a psychopath that obviously isn't the most advised course of action. Instead, I would like you to stop sending me these letters, as you obviously know (you are my stalker after all) I have a very stressful life. It is a week until break and, as you know, I haven't seen my family in a while. Also, it's no easier with N.E.W.T.s approaching and homework piling. A certain toad of a teacher had imposed several difficult measures for me, and my life will continue to get more hectic._

_Thank you for your consideration to tease me in an attempt to distract me, please refrain from in the future._

_Sincerely;_

_Angelina, who doesn't like being admired_

December 18th, very late at night

Three days ago Fred and George and the whole Weasley gang left suddenly. Harry went as well. It was at night, so I didn't know till morning. George told Alicia who told me that their father was attacked and is recovering slowly but steadily.

It's just so disconcerting, really brings Voldemort things into perspective. I mean, Mr. Weasley is an excellent man and a pure blood, I'm just a muggle born witch. Who is more in danger? Obvious answer there. It sounds bad to think of myself, but it's true.

I'm dead worried for the Weasley twins, despite their pranks they can be emotional, and something like this has got to be hardwearing on them. I sent both of them owls telling them how sorry I was and if I could do anything, but haven't got a reply.

I just feel sad that they are having a horrific time and I'm happy.

Today is the first day of holidays, which is why I'm in my room at home, not at Hogwarts. Before I left though, my secret admirer did respond to my letter. Apparently, my stern letter writing technique didn't frighten them off; it appeared to have encouraged them. Kind of psychotic now that I reflect, but determined and sweet.

Anyways, I met him (it is a him, I suppose interviewing Ginny, Katie, Alicia, Trish, Lavender, Hermione, Parvati, and a whole load of second year girls was useless) in the hallway in the third floor by his request. It was very nice actually. He even brought me flowers (as an apology to freaking me out.)

So, who is it?

Andrew Rimmer.

I know, I too was shocked! Which is probably why I couldn't even _begin_ to write in here at the time, let alone find my quill. I mean, the boy hadn't talked to me much before, and I thought it was Trish he was actually interested in, but I guess not. At the time I was rather suspicious though, as well as accusing.

"Andrew…_Andrew_? It's…it's you! You're the fiendish prankster that broke into my diary!" My eyes must've been close to popping out of my head, half from shock, and half from the anger that had previously been directed at a nameless and faceless stalker.

Andrew looked quite taken aback. "Wha — no!" he cried, interpreting my expression. "No, no, I _never _read your diary Angelina, I promise. I had Trish deliver the notes, and though she refused point-blank at first, she finally did and said that the only place you were guaranteed to notice something out of the ordinary was your diary. She just wedged them in between the pages without opening it. I _wrote_ the notes, though, and I want you to know that I really did mean what I said, even if the wording wasn't at its best. I like you Angelina, and…and I'd like you to be my girlfriend."

After this rather blunt emotional statement the rest is somewhat a blur, but once I'd finished blinking stupidly for a while I was able to say "Fine. I mean — no, that didn't sound good — sure! I'd be happy to have you as a boyfriend, Andrew."

Anyway, we are officially an 'item' and I must admit that I'm really rather thrilled by the prospect. At first I was ashamed at the hypocrisy my excessive happiness seemed to contain, but given the madness my social life has endured in the past few months, I decided I've earned the right to a little giggling.

SoI was all feeling thrilled and giddy, and then, I felt guilty. I mean, the Weasleys and Harry are going through a tough time, and here I am dating. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't break up with Rimmer over this, I'm simply saying the irony, while not unappreciated, is somewhat ill-timed and cruel. Sad, really.

I mean, it's not sad because I'm happy — wait…yes it is. I can't even keep this all straight myself, all I know is I'm mixing teenage drama with severely shaken friends. Clearly I what I need is some form of redemption, something kind and understanding, concerned, sympathetic, yet characteristic of me and — ooh! A LETTER! How brilliant those are.

Right, I'm off to go sneak past Anna's (my sister) room, and send off my owl. My family will never know! MWHAHAHAHA. Unless I laugh like a lunatic, in which case someone is bound to wake up.

* * *

Authors' Note; _Alright, so we've had our long disappearance and the blame lies solely on me. _**:gasp: **_That's right, I'm admitting to it. From now on Braids and Boils is going to pick up the pace, and my other fanfictions will be discontinued._** It was a sad day when I found out too guys, and you can try to persuade her, but there's little hope she'll listen to reason. This chapter was probably our most co-written yet as I added all the dialogue scenes except for Katie's as well as all too numerous embellishments in between. But don't worry, Tev wrote the rest, and all angrysarcasticAngelinahumor credit goes solely to her, as does credit for the note, which made me grin.**

_So, you've all found out who the secret admirer is, and I am happy to say none of you guessed it in your review. So HA! _**HA HA! **_Well, Rimmer is in for a ride._** :throws hands up in the air and shrieks in fright at the top of her lungs:**

_Review please, I miss all the reviews. _**AND SO DO I! I haven't seen one for weeks, months even…make our day, guys! **_Oh, and since you are all faithful Braids and Boils readers, you really should search for A Wizard's Guide to Fanfiction, another result of our co-writing and giddy IM conversations._** Truly giddy; I went to bed at 1:30 A.M. last night, and I think we'd started talking at midnight or something.**_ Since it has been a long break, as a reminder it is Tikvah Ariel in italics, and desipoplover13_** QuidditchMoke! (methinks Tev is still in denial over that)**_ in bold._

Jersey Princess;_ Glad you love it, which part did you enjoy most?_** Insanity, madness, chaos…it's all the same, right?**_ Fred is a little physco at time, but we must make allowances for that._** On behalf of Fred I thank you.**

MyPreciousss188;_ Thanks for reviewing! It is always to nice to read a romantic fluffy now and again, _**and grin non-stop for hours :cough: HBP:cough: **_and I'm glad you like me and Proma's writing styles. We try to please._** And when we hear that we have, it feels awesome.**_ The humor part I mostly credit to Proma, I like to consider myself for the angry sarcastic humor part. _**Couldn't've said it better myself.**

Dark Hermit Kaelin;_ The ninth graders, Wombold. You get my drift. I hope that you enjoyed the paperclip bit last chapter._** …**_ I know, I enjoyed the pathetic ness of Fred's life as well, makes mine seem better._** And mine, especially since I've just sat at home rotting for two weeks since we got back from England. It's times like this that I almost wish I had a sport or something to do in the backyard…but note the word 'almost'.**_ I suppose Wombold and Umbridge are similar, but its like an apple and orange, there both fruit and can be made into juices, but they are different._** Excellent simile, I'm using that!**

_Venus725; I'm sorry your confuzled, when its all done I'll have Proma e-mail you the timeline and our brainstorming sessions so you can understand it all._** That, and they're quite cool. Insane, but cool.**_ I too get confused, which is why I wrote the timeline._** And why I saved the brainstorming sessions.**_ Glad your still reading though! _**Pirates! OMG I completely forgot about that fic…must check for updates during one of my monotonous and lethargic spells this week…**

_Funny Cide; Thanks for the compliments, sorry for the long update wait, and you are just in denial about the muskrats. By this time you are probably out of school, if it helps I start on the seventh. _**Myeh, I start in TWO DAYS! Somehow I feel I haven't quite taken advantage of Fanfiction Season A.K.A. summer as well as I could have. Darn. Blah, anyway, thanks and keep reviewing!**

The Mysterious M;_ Umbridge made me mad too, although her character brought something to the series, and that new teacher in Prince annoyed me more._** I hate Umbridge, but I love the effect she has on everyone. That feeling of everyone in the school, from Harry to Snape (pretend the Inquisitorial Squad doesn't exist) united against a common goal: EAT DUNG, UMBRIDGE! I love all the rebelling, be it from the teachers or students, the twins or Peeves. But yes, I agree with you, Slughorn was quite annoying.**_ Odd, yes, but that's the way the world spins. You said you knew who broke into her diary, still think your right? Don't pass out, I want you to feel good enough to review! _**Yes, I sent you an email, but we just couldn't wait to post so you better be honest! I've got a cyber Secrecy Sensor!**

Moonbugg; **Yes, I loved the bin thing too. Looking back I guess I could've made it "Only Weasleys can call the Burrow a bin!", but it just doesn't have the same effect, you know? I agree, I probably could've emphasized his anger towards Malfoy more, but I kind of felt that that was very in-the-moment. Not to say that the anger left him, but it was at its peak when Malfoy was speaking, and after the fight, all any of them could really feel was bitterness and numb disbelief. **_The paperclip bit was for Dark Hermit Kaelin, whom I know in real life. Blame her for its randomness. I can work in some requests. _**I need to go back and read this paperclip bit; it's popping up everywhere! **_I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, I liked it as well._** :feels special:**_ Freds' other emotional sides haven't much been explored, but with what is happening with his dad soon (you have read OotP, it isn't a spoiler), we will see a more versatile him I expect._** You expect…correct. But of course, only I know his true thoughts…MWAHAHAA!**_ I love good sized reviews! _**Me too, because then we get to rant and have good-sized responses! Ridiculous sized, really, but whatever. I said what I said.**

Nikki_; Glad your loving the story! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well._** Ditto over here…GYAH! I need to beta your story! Good lord, I'm horrible, you can get a new beta if you want because this is just dismal.**

Silver-pensieve;_ My apologies for the long wait for an update, hopefully this chapter makes up for it. _**Glad you like it though, and thanks for the cherry!**


	19. Fred: The Fiona Project

**Sugarquill**

December 13th, Gr--------. (Order headquarters; was unable to write it down)

Well, term is almost over. But we're not at school.

Right to the point: a week ago, Professor McGonagall showed up at our dormitory in the middle of the night…and not to give us hot chocolate or anything, I assure you.

"Weasley! Fred, George, wake up! Towler, stop Jordan snoring so these two can hear me! FRED! GEORGE! Wake up, boys!"

Apparently something of this sort had been ensuing for several minutes before I rolled over in bed to drown out the noise and fell onto the lower bunk, landing on George and, needless to say, waking both of us up.

"Ron ate m'homework," mumbled George, rubbing his eyes. I just looked up at McGonagall and yawned. Shock and confusion not yet setting in.

"Boys, you must come with me right away. Your father has been attacked."

I don't remember standing up, but there we were, up and alert. We quickly grabbed the necessary attire and threw it on, then left for Professor Dumbledore's office. A few minutes later, he'd made a portkey, and we ended up at Gr— here.

None of us slept that night, not me, George, Ginny, Ron, or Harry. We spoke little, but Harry told us how he'd seen the snake attack Dad. Well, as it turns out from a visit to St. Mungo's that afternoon…Harry was the snake. We're not sure what this means. Ginny said something about You-Know-Who possessing Harry, but Ron says Harry's been getting bits of You-Know-Who's moods here and there for a while now. I don't know…I'm just glad Dad's okay.

Christmas looks like it'll be good fun after all, everyone here and Gr— the Order's headquarters (thanks to Sirius) looking friendlier than ever before. As friendly as this place can get.

Harry's been avoiding us. He locked himself up in his room the day before yesterday once we got back from St. Mungo's, and he's not been seen since. Not even at mealtimes; Ron's the only one who sees him and that's at night when he's asleep!

"I don't think he wants to sleep, though," said Ron after lunch today. All of us non-Order-worthy people were talking there during an emergency meeting. (namely myself, George, Ron, and Ginny) "Reckon he thinks he'll become that snake again."

"But it can't be him attacking people!" said Ginny, wringing her hands. "He remembers it, he regrets it, he has no reason to attack Dad!"

"I'm not saying he does!" said Ron quickly. "You think I'd say something like that? Look, I bet Harry's just as confused as we all are, but he thinks he's dangerous. I don't know how we can convince him otherwise, the stubborn git."

George shook his head. I'm pretty sure it was because of Harry's stubbornness, but also might've had to do with my fruitless attempts to chuck everything from butterbeer corks to Extendable Ears at the door of the dining room. The most recent cork I'd tried with had bounced spectacularly off the door and made immediate contact with George's left ear. He was still wiggling it.

"Poor Harry's got a lot on his mind," I said, getting ready to throw a piece of Fever Fudge at the door. Ginny snatched it from me with a scowl.

"Yeah," said Ron, sighing. "Hard to believe that three days ago he was kissing Cho Chang in the Room of Requirement."

The effect these words had on the rest of the room was, well…brilliant. I choked on the Fizzing Whizbee whose wrapper I had been wadding up for another go at the door; George fell out of his chair, and Ginny sprayed both of us with the pumpkin juice she'd been drinking.

"What!" She cried, wiping her mouth.  
"Oops…" Ron didn't seem to pleased with himself. "Well, yeah, I mean, he was…but don't tell him I told you! She cornered him after the D.A. meeting…under the mistletoe, probably."

"So he still fancies her?" said Ginny, now seeming quite detached.

"I s'pose so," replied Ron with a shrug. "But what did this was that she fancies him too. Couldn't take her eyes off him during the D.A. meetings."

Ginny snorted, obviously finding Cho Chang and Harry an amusing image.

"Hey, speaking of not being able to take your eyes off people…" Oh, dear. George. What on earth was he trying to say, raising his eyebrows all knowingly at me? I hate it when people do that, they expect me to understand this secret sign language when really, I haven't got a clue.

"Yes, speaking of it what?"

"You haven't noticed that every day in Charms Stephanie Stevenson has no idea what Flitwick's instructions are?"

"So?"

"So, it's because she's staring at you the whole time he's talking, dolt!"

I could not reply to this; what ensued was a series of bizarre facial expressions I never knew I could create. Luckily, the door opened then and Order members started filing out of the dining room. George immediately rose to badger Lupin while I proceeded to pick up an obscene amount of butterbeer corks, only able to think of the audacity of Stephanie Stevenson to so much as look in my direction when I fancy Ang.

Because I do. And I know that. 'Cos I'm smart.

Speaking of Ang, she sent us a letter the day after Dad was attacked. George had told Alicia, who told Ang, I suppose. I can't really see McGonagall or Dumbledore willingly announcing it to the school, seeing as he was on duty for the Order. Anyway, she was concerned and wanted to know if Dad was all right.

Must go. Dinner.

December 19th

Harry's functioning again. Congrats to all.

Hermione showed up when term ended and charged up to his room. What ensued was a long talk, as a result of which he became sociable again. Also, got a letter from Ang — not me and George this time; just me. Granted, it wasn't a romantic love letter, but I'll take what I can get.

_Fred-_

_Why didn't you and George reply to my letter? It's been a week; is your Dad all right or isn't he? I know your stressed, but that doesn't give you grounds to ignore my concerns. Leesh is worried too, she says she wrote to George but her memory often has lapses in which Trish and I end up having to help her distinguish between pumpkin juice and Skele-Gro So her not getting a response could have been because she never wrote a letter._

_So, please let us know. Anxiety is one of the worst things to live with, and I'm saying that with my little brother downstairs._

_Anyway, assuming that you have so rudely neglected to reply thus far, I'm going to venture on to asking about such sordid matters as how your break is going._

_…So how's your break going? Mine's fine and it's great to see my family again, and being of age truly has its perks (Jelly-Legs Jinx…sister monopolizing Muggle telephone…brilliant results). Say hello to your brothers for me, as well as Ginny and Harry._

_Once again, hoping you're break is fun (and that the issues with the Nosebleed Nougat have been resolved), and that your dad's doing well._

_Angelina_

Have not showed this to George as of yet, but I think I'll have to because if he finds it later he'll think I was hiding it, or…framing it, or something of equally ridiculous magnitude.

Good lord, what a terrifying thought. Although it would look pretty surrounded by a gilded oak frame.

**

* * *

So there ya go. _How fast was that? Pretty darn fast. _****Nothing of humongous interest, but as always attempting to inject my own new thoughts and spice into the story we've already got. The next Angelina and Fred chapters should prove to be fun, though. **_Yes, I shall be re exploring the sides of Angelina. _**Justcha wait…**

**Okay, must comment on one thing. I've noticed it before, and maaaay have commented before, but when I went to our story's page today (to look at the reviews and start responding), I happened to read the chapter menu all over, and I must say it was brilliant. **_blushes _**I've always known Tev came up with brilliant chapter titles,**_ so did I, _**but I feel it needs to be said that those are ALL her, every stinking letter of them,**_ and that's a lot of randomness for me to generate,_** and that reading them all together I just shook my head in awe.**_ Thank you Proma! I should get a trophy or something._

**I vote everyone go read all the chapter titles as soon as they're done reviewing!**_ Or, while they are reviewing. Just review!_

The Mysterious M-** Oh, it's fine. We wanted to lead people to think it's Fred, but not in an obvious way.**_ Which makes a lot of sense._** Like, we didn't want to make all signs point to Fred but not give anything away. Hope this chapter keeps you happy, because your happiness makes me happy too! **_And me! Happy people are ten times funner then depressed people ._**Hey, if it's okay, as a prize, can you give me some extra hours of sleep this time? **_I'll be requesting that soon enough. School about to start ._**THANK YOU!**_ Yes, I agree, much thanks._

Angelface04- **YOU'RE BACK! **_throws confetti _**Well, glad you still like it**_, it be pretty horrific if you decided that you no longer liked it,_**, and think it's hilarious, and unless you have proof that you knew it was Andrew, we're going to be stubborn!**_ Yes, you didn't say in your review, so you get no credit! HA._** It might have something to do with the read-over, but :is stubborn: Ah, no Fred-getting-news-of-Angelandrew**_(can we please not call it that, its worse then bennifer)_** (HAHA) in this chapter. **_Key word; In this chapter. I thought about putting it in the letter, but its not an Ang thing to do. _**But I assure you, it's on its way…**

Nikki-** Okay, okay…wow, we really did a good job of this misleading them towards Fred thing, didn't we?**_ We did._** YAY! **_Thanks for keeping reviewing!_

Dark Hermit Kaelin-** Slowly? Rapidly? Please, Angelina is already insane.**_ I take slight offense to that. But really, I agree._** In fact, I think it's safe to say she's well past it, my friend. **_Better annoyance on Ang, then on you, right?_

Violet-** A new reviewer!**_ Yipee! _**A new reviewer who likes the story! A new reviewer who likes the story and isn't even a huge HP fan! **_Wow, that's impressive. _**Awesome, and on behalf of myself and Fred, **_she meant to add and Tev and Angelina, _**we are flattered. **

FuNnY cIdE-** Well, good luck at school.**_ We all need it. _**Mine's already started**_, HAHA_**, and for the first time in my life I look forward to Algebra and dread Art.**_ That's kind of creepy. I mean really, pro Algebra? I have to take Algebra 3-4/Trig this year._** Good lord, teachers are much more important to our learning than we give them credit for. **_That is true, its why I'm not looking forward to English._

silver-pensieve-** gladja like as usual. Ah, you made me grin when you said Andrew was a surprise. **_Me give you a butterhorn! _**That's what we were aiming for—so good to hear of success. **_Although we did drop a couple of hints, we were hoping no one would guess._


	20. Angelina: A glass of milk

**December 19th;**

It appears while I was off furthering my education, my siblings went completely bonkers. Now diary, I know what you're thinking, bonkers? It may seem hypocritical, but trust me here. James, my lovely six year old brother, has named himself Silly Sue and is running around with Anna's blond wig. Yes, Anna has a blond wig. Arianna meanwhile, has only gone bonkers in her usual sense; she has yet another new boyfriend (she's only three years younger then me!) and continues to watch her soap operas.

But, most importantly, Anna has a blond wig.

So, that's the wonderful things that greet me as I come home (too tired to have written this yesterday in addition to all that had happened prior to it), at least my parents are still sane. Although, we'll see how long Mum lasts when she finds out that

a) I have a boyfriend

b) She's never met him

So, I of course decided to break it to them today. My whole family, since I was hoping Andrew would visit me. And I need to gauge Mums reaction.

"Family, I have something to tell you." Clears throat.

"Shut up Ang! I'm watching my favorite soap, and it's a new episode." I mourn for the later parts of my generation.

"Arianna!" Dear Mum. "Don't interrupt Angelina, she obviously has something to say."

Five minutes later my entire family waits to hear my announcement. Deep breath.

"I have a boyfriend."

Now, at this point there should have been a nice congratulations, or a "when can we meet him?" What I got was stunned gasps, and then, the question I had feared.

"Is it Fred?" Perhaps I have confided in Anna sliiiightly too often.

"No. His name is Andrew Rimmer and he is a Raven —"

"But Angie! I like Fred. He's cool, and he sent me a joke one time."

"James! I mean…Silly Sue, you may like Fred, but he and I are just friends."

"Can I date him then?"

"Arianna! Not only do you have a boyfriend, but Fred is much too old for you, you're only 15!"

"So, he's only going to be eighteen, Mum and Dad are _four_ years apart…"

Once again, I wait five minutes for this to calm down. By this point, James is bawling about me not dating Fred, Anna is wearing her blond wig and laughing hysterically, and Arianna and my Mum are arguing about why she can't date Fred. Dad is still in shock over the fact that I have a boyfriend, and has started to make dinner rather then be in the chaos.

"Like I was saying, his name is Andrew Rimmer." Clear throat again for effect and attention restoration. "He's a Ravenclaw, and he's really nice and smart, and I want you all to meet him."

This was going over fairly well, I started talking more about Andrew, and how he had written my secret admirer notes, when my owl came back through the window. Bloody owl! I mean honestly, if I hadn' wanted a response so badly I would have shut it in its cage. I could envision the downfall of this already.

"Who the letter from Angie? In my school, we were learning about owls. They were saying how they are nocturnal and everything, but yours is always awake during the day."

"It's from Fred."

I winced. This was not the time for Fred to have sent me a letter! I mean, it was, but he could have waited till I was alone and not talking about my new boyfriend and assuring my family he meant nothing more to me than was prudent for a girl with a boyfriend.

"You know Ang, I understand that you and Andrew are dating, but if this Fred keeps on sending you letters, and you always talk about him, its not really fair to Andrew is it? Now, as your older sister, I want you to have an open mind, because think of how bad it will be when Andrew finds out your in love with Fred."

"By no means are Fred and I dating, Anna." I replied scathingly. "His father suffered a severe attack and I wrote to him out of concern. I really like Andrew, not Fred. He is _just my friend_. Is that what you all think, that I prefer Fred?"

Well, the answer that greeted that was silence. Which, unfortunately, speaks for itself.

Absolutely bloody fantastic, and while you're at it, tell me how Umbridge is coming over for Christmas dinner. I stormed out of the room, I mean, I have a great boyfriend and am supremely happy and they just go and ruin it. It's completely unfair! They haven't even met Andrew and already, they prefer Fred. Which is total Dementor Droppings.

The letter from Fred distracted me for a little while, though:

_Ang-_

_Argh! I mean, sorry. No, I really am sorry! It's just been sort of difficult getting back in the swing of things after Dad's Attack. We're at…headquarters (of You-Know-What; Leesh did in fact write a letter to George and in it mentioned that she explained the…You-Know-What to you). Anyway, as soon as we got here, we were up all night to find out if Dad was all right, so I couldn't really write much then._

_To answer your question, though: Yes, he's fine. He's coming out of St. Mungo's in a few days. After we first went to see him actually, Harry was sort of subdued. He wasn't really talking to anyone…or even in the same room as most of us, come to think of it. (He's fine now, though) Then Hermione Granger showed up, and there's been prepping for Christmas (last minute gift-buying), and George and I've just received several order forms for Nosebleed Nougat (issues are resolved, thank you). _

_Actually, in regards to that…don't tell anyone, but we Apparated up to Diagon Alley a couple days ago, and there's a shop for sale. We're negotiating, thinking, and stocking up on merchandise. Looks like things may finally be shaping up for the business, eh?_

_Give my best to your family, and give James the order form I've enclosed. By the way, what number is Arianna on?_

_Once again apologizing profusely for the lack of news, but thanks…thanks a bunch for being concerned enough to badger me into sending it._

_Fred_

So then, I decided I just wouldn't reply. I know, horrible, and I was forcibly reminded of my somewhat childish attempts to completely ignore Fred not-so-long ago. But still, it's just too soon. And it's not as if he asked or said anything that requires an immediate reply! Because let's face it, the last thing I need is another letter from Fred.

December 19th Late at night

Mum came into my room, and did the standard Mum stuff, rubbing my back, soothing words. She tried to reassure me that the family is happy Andrew and I are dating, but I just can't believe it yet. Then, she said something which really cheered me up; she wanted to know if he would come over for dinner, so that everyone could meet him! And she promised James would be good, that Anna's wig would be hidden.

So, I wrote Andrew a short note, just inviting him over. I'll copy it in here actually.

_Dear Andrew;_

_So, I was wondering if you wanted to perhaps see each other over break? My family wants to meet you as well (but they are quite mad) so maybe you could stop by for dinner sometime? Any day but Christmas and New Year's works for us, and probably the same for you I imagine? You could even come over tonight if you get this in time. Well, I'll see you later._

_Love,_

_Angelina_

If the owl was intercepted no one would know he was my boyfriend except from the word love. Sad, but I think I have time to perfect those details. If it was my first letter to him, I would have tried to make it romantic and what not. But since that went out the door with my first letter, I thought that this would do the trick. Which apparently it did since he showed up for dinner.

James (in blond wig yet again…what happened to Mum hiding it?) opened the door. First error of the evening. He kind of gazed at Andrew (who is just short of six feet, but much taller then James) in awe. Obviously not connecting the dots.

"Hi, is this the Johnson residence?"

Luckily (or so I thought), Arianna came to the rescue and pulled James away before he could utter a single word.

"Yes it is…you must be Andrew. I'm Arianna, Angie's little sister." She was clearly fighting the urge to start batting her little underage eyelashes at him. No. Way.

"Nice to meet you. Angelina said I could come over for dinner, I hope this isn't a bad time."

He was being so gentlemen like! It was adorable, and he was being so nice to Arianna even though she was clearly eying him unhappily.

After being ushered in, and the all formalities were out of the way, it was a pretty standard dinner. James sulked the whole time, and Arianna kept attempting to get me to mention Fred (and somehow get him to go out with her…), but Anna was well behaved enough.

December 25th;

Merry Christmas diary! Well, I don't know if diaries celebrate Christmas, but I think you should. It's such a happy time of year!

Plus, I get presents! Which is always a cause for celebration. The parcel owls keep rolling in, and I'm loving it.

Fred and George got me some unidentifiable substance, which I am afraid to touch. Fred also got me a pretty bracelet that changes colors (the note said something about "…_a discovery that will lead to a whole new line of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes…save this!_"), Alicia got me a brand new scarf, red and gold of course, and Trish bought me a book. It's by some woman named Irene Radford, and has the Muggles' version of a dragon on it, so I may read it.

Then my family got me an assortment of trinkets and a new trunk. And all my distant relatives got me candy, so that's thrilling. They don't really know what else I like since I'm away at school so often, but I'm fine; I have no objections to sweets. Also, Andrew got me a cute necklace with a lion on it! It's so eye-catching; I put it on right away. It even has on the back, so tiny that you find it unless you were looking for it, "Chaser".

I no longer care for hypocrisy. I say, without shame…Aaaaw!

All right, it's out of my system for now.

I wrote out my thank you cards, and sent some of them by owl and others by muggle post. I thanked Andrew in person, but his family was out so I didn't get to meet them. He says he has a sister and his Dad, apparently his Mum left them all a while ago when he was still little.

I have to go back to Hogwarts soon (well, ten days), Fred said in his card that they would be back though, so that's exciting! Plus, I'll get to see Lee, Alicia, and Trish even more. I only get to visit them rarely over the holidays. I'm just bubbling like a potion gone wrong right now.

January 5th;

Well, today was…well, let me explain how things went.

So, I go to Leesh's as usual, met by Trish and Lee. Fred and George Apparated over quickly to tell us they were taking the Knight Bus. There was little time to speak. Anyway, as usual, we all took a pinch of Leesh's Floo Powder and whizzed right into McGonagall's office. I know Andrew was…Floo-ing as well, but it's tradition, and I won't break tradition for a boy! Plus, I explained that to him earlier.

So, I get out of the fire faster than everyone else, because I like to run and expend my energy. I run to the entrance hall and twirl around. Then I spot Andrew, who has obviously spotted me. I run over to him, and he gives me a quick peck on the lips.

Our first kiss! Which was nice, and I was all happy, because it was sweet not some major snogging session that would — forgive me, Arianna and I ended up watching a romantic Muggle movie…or two…together — ruin the moment. Only, I kind of forget it was in the middle of the entrance hall, and forgot that only Trish knew we were dating, and that my friends were behind me. Including the twins.

You may ask, why hadn't I told them earlier? It would have made things a lot easier. The thing is, I was avoiding telling Fred, for reasons unknown to even me, and I wanted to tell him myself so telling Alicia or Lee would have defeated that.

So, they all saw. Then Andrew left (without knowing the situation) to the Great Hall. And I stood there with five people facing me, all shocked. Lee's mouth was actually open. Trish shouldn't have been angry, but apparently she hadn't known I wasn't going to tell anyone and felt I had once again imposed my insanity and social problems upon her.

"So…how was everyone's break?"

A pathetic attempt, I know. I was hoping that Alicia and Trish would work for me, but neither of them did.

"Why don't we take this to the common room?"

I quickly seconded Lee's idea; I was getting a lot of funny looks now and I wasn't too fond of it. So we trudged up the stairs in absolute silence.

Finally plopping down on a sofa, I waited to hear what was coming to me.

"So, what's going on with you and Andrew?" Leesh. I decided I had to tell the full truth, no hesitation. Deep breath.

"He was my secret admirer, Trish aided him, and we've been dating since the last day of term. What you witnessed was our first kiss." Perhaps a little excessive detail, but it goes with my entire "whole truth" motif.

I hung my head at that point because I didn't want to see their reactions. Especially Fred, because even though I DON'T like him, he was the closest thing I have to a prior relationship and I somehow didn't want him to think I was just throwing away whatever bond we had.

Suddenly, I was mobbed with hugs from Alicia. Fred left quickly, but surprisingly not to his dormitory. George smiled nervously and nodded his head, as did Lee before they followed after him.

It was only after dinner, that I learned where Fred had gone.

* * *

Authors' Note; _I am good! We rolled this one out faster then fast. _**Truly and I'm on some sort of high from it. **_Not only that, but we let you all meet Angelina's family, which I'm sure you were all sub consciously wanting to do. _**Yes, we had fun creating the characters; one sibling based off someone Tev knows, another based on a friend of mine, and a third that was random but bugs both of us. **_Can you identify who created ho?_

_I dedicate this chapter to the real life Silly Sue, may he never flame me again. _**Amen to that, I'll be calling him later.**

Dark Hermit Kaelin; _Of course I'm good at coming up with strange names for secret operations, everyone has to have a talent, and that's the one I was blessed with. _**Clearly. **_As to the second half of your review, I shall let Proma handle the response of your constructive crit. _**Crit. Nice word. I do agree though, Fred was kind of boring, but nothing really happens to him so I couldn't add much. I did, however, write the letter to add something to it, plus the conversation, because the lack of dialogue would have killed me. The gilded frame…credit to Tev. Haha.**

Amber; _I am glad you are enjoying the story, I hope you read on from chapter one, it gets much better._

Nikki Weasley; _I hope this update was soon enough for you? I'm glad you are still interested in the story._** As am I.**

The Mysterious M; _You gave us drugs!_** :gasps and points like Shawn and Cory:**_ Me shocked, but thankful none the less. Sorry you had to go to the ER!_** Yeah, that can't've been fun. Hope it was nothing too serious!**_ I'm glad you think we are brilliant, its always nice to hear._** Truly.**_ Not only did we update, but we've done it again! KABAM_** ...w00t.**

Kris; _I'm glad you love the randomness, its part of the fun. It is pretty off track, although we do include some plot points. _**Just those essentials that Fred, Ang, and their friends really will know about. **_Descriptive? I will try and work on that, tell me which parts in general I need to be more descriptive on. _**If I recall I wrote something similar in my first review to you. Then again I do that to everyone…Fred could probably be more descriptive as well. **_Thanks for reviewing!_** Thanks a BUNCH for reviewing!**

**The Writer- Wow, we've never been told in a review to consider turning pro at this! **_That's a really nice compliment! _**Thanks! **

To all the people reading this and not bothering to review; _Please review, I will love you forever.** And I will love you until you stop reviewing. Mwahaha.**_


	21. Fred: Fridge is broken

Sugarquill

January sixth;

Here's the thing about a school like Hogwarts: If you leave for even a day, things will still happen. Big things. Things that sometimes may affect you, however much you don't wish them to.

Case in point: Angelina Johnson and Andrew Rimmer. Or, Andelina.

Ugh, it's disgusting to write.

As always, I'll start from the beginning, shall I? Well, it was our day to go back to Hogwarts, but instead of Apparating with Ang, Lee, Leesh, and Trish (a tradition started last year once we all could), Mum insisted that we take the Knight Bus with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Tonks, and Lupin.

We headed up with Lupin — which was incredibly difficult given that the bus was moving like it was trying to dodge a massive amount of Bludgers — and Ginny, trying to grab a hold of a bedpost or something on the way. We've always wanted to ride the Knight Bus, but the only Weasley child so far who has is Bill. So all four of us were excited…

Well, if anyone ever asks us about it, George ate a Puking Pastille before he even got on.

Anyway, as soon as we reached Hogsmeade station we ran up to the school as fast as we could to see everyone — I wanted to know what Ang thought of my Christmas present to her as well.

Oh, speaking of which, I have to explain Christmas. Amazingly good haul this year. Gin got me and Fred a biography of the Zonko brothers, which included some of the basic ingredients and formulas for some of their items…but they all purposefully leave out one key ingredient, so George and I had some fun trying to guess what they were and experimenting. Ron gave me a HUGE box of Fizzing Whizbees, which I plan on using in Defense Against the Dark Arts (George got Acid Pops), and Bill (and Fleur, it said on the card) got me and Fred identical robes with Egyptian codes written all over them. He says if we ever figure out what they say we'll be able to find the Sphinx's nose.

Meanwhile, Charlie sent me and George a few harmless dragon parts, like dead spikes, eyelashes, and something we suspect is a small tin of saliva (we put that aside for a bit, though we're horribly tempted to start experimenting again). Lee gave us miniature models of Umbridge he's made out of MagiClay, which are highly entertaining. He's put some charm on them so they randomly say "There will be no need to talk." or "PUT THAT AWAY, WEASLEY!", and when they do, we squish them under large objects. Hours of fun.

Alicia sent George a heart-shaped box of chocolates, but the catch was that some of them bite at your fingers. (he was absolutely thrilled) We tried to get Ron to go through them all to distinguish them, but he knows better now than to accept food from us. Anyway, my gift from George's girlfriend was less risky; a box of Mini-booms. HA! Can't wait till the next D.A. meeting so I can show those to Zacharias Smith. We've been trying to hex him but it's not the same. Ah, yes, hexes; Trish sent me a book of them, nothing serious, all prank-type spells. George got one too.

And now last, but most definitely not least, Ang. Firstly, she sent me an ENORMOUS box of Chocolate Frogs. Then there was the gum. Not any ordinary gum, she said she had to go through loads of old Zonko's catalogues to get this stuff. Apparently it changes flavor according to one's mood. When I got mad at George for pretending to kiss the box of Frogs, the gum became a really sour lemon, and when Percy sent back his sweater, I tasted dirt, I'm sure of it. Also, there was a photo of James in a blonde wig and his order form.

All right, I know Angelina's gift isn't full of mysterious and fanciful implications, but it was nice, as always, and just like the rest of them.

Right, now my hand hurts. Hold on, let me get Towler to fix it…

Fixed. Where was I before the fantastic Christmas presents? Ah, yes. Ang.

Her letters of concern over the holidays might've perhaps…misled me. Well, all right, I won't lie, I was sufficiently happy with them, thinking that when I came back, I might be able to start doing something about my fancying Ang. Nothing drastic of course, taking it slow.

But that's not possible anymore, and I've put it far from my mind.

Because the first thing I saw when George and I reached our friends in the Great Hall? Ang. Kissing Andrew Rimmer.

Luckily I was allowed to look stung and shocked, because everyone else did. Except Trish, but she rarely shows those sorts of emotions in great quantities. Anyway, I was rooted to the spot, hardly believing what I was seeing. Actually, since it was so brief, I half-considered in the resulting awkward silence that it might not have happened.

"So…how was everyone's break?" I felt the last shred of hope that I'd imagined the last two minutes die inside me. Angelina's pathetic attempt at conversation proved it: She had just kissed Andrew Rimmer.

"Why don't we take this to the common room?" suggested Lee.

I followed, along with everyone else, numbly. Ang explained the situation to us, how Andrew had been her Secret Admirer (how bloody lame) and revealed himself the last day of term. By the end of this conversation, I was not hurt or confused as most normal people might've been.

I was mad.

I couldn't really tell Angelina I was angry, though, because how could I justify it? I mean, I can't really say "How _dare _you date some lame Ravenclaw when I've just realized I fancy you!" or the ever original "I hate you for being happy!". No, I plan on keeping up our friendship while carrying on my subtle revenge.

I think this needs to be noted, because anyone could just let that friendship die altogether. But Fred Weasley is no such friendship killer. I'm going to keep it up, because if I don't, it'll be dead as a door-nail. Though, I don't mean to say that I know, of my own knowledge, what there is particularly dead about a door-nail. What a weird expression. Is doornail even hyphenated?

Focus, Fred.

In the awkward silence that followed Ang's explanation (the second such silence that night…argh), I made up my mind and stood up. Without a word to anyone, I stormed off toward the portrait hole, George and Lee following.

"Slow down, mate," gasped Lee as we reached the Room of Requirement. I didn't answer, just began walking back and forth thinking of what I needed: A place to talk to my friends in private.

"Fred…FRED! Stop walking, the door's here now."

George put a hand on my shoulder and ushered me through the door as if he thought I might walk into a wall without his help.

"So," he said.

"So," repeated Lee. "What now, mate?"

"What do you mean what now?" I asked defiantly. "She's the one who's gone and messed everything up! What'm I supposed to do? Give a toast at their wedding?"

"No, that would be me," said Lee.

"Look, Fred, it's not really her fault. I mean it's not as if you were hinting at anything or giving any sign you fancied her…and who's to say she would've returned them if you did?"

"Are supposed to be helping me?"

"Just listen. Ang hasn't done anything wrong. She was a girl without a boyfriend who found a boy that fancied her who she liked as well. So, she went out with him. What would you have done?"

"George…boys don't fancy me."

Lee snorted. "Yeah, George, besides, since when have you been so savvy about women?"

George turned beet red. "I'm not, it's just that Leesh and I've discussed this."

"WHAT!"

"No, no, no! Not you, I mean, we didn't name names. Just in general, she was talking about a friend of hers who had fancied a boy for a while but decided to give up and move on. I suspected it was Angelina, but that's not important. What's important is that whether or not it was, Ang has moved on. And you should too."

He and Lee raised their eyebrows as if asking me what this meant. I didn't really understand, what could I possibly…

"NO," I said disbelievingly.

"Yes," said Lee. "Come on, it won't be that bad or anything."

"And it's not as if it would make life worse for you…"

"Well, yeah, but…" I sputtered, looking from George to Lee, Lee to George, trying to figure out if they were serious.

"Fred," said George, folding his arms. "It's the only way."

I shook my head disbelievingly, then sighed. "All right," I said. "I guess it makes sense, actually. But what if she doesn't want to?"

"She will," said George. "She's spoken to Alicia. Asked about you."

I couldn't help but feel a bit taller after George said that, and I pushed open the door with a grin.

"Well," I said. "No time like the present. Where can she be though?"

We all looked at each other rather puzzled. "Isn't she in Charms Club?" Lee asked. "Yeah, yeah, she is! She said something about it to Flitwick one day, and I remember cause I laughed knowing she's not that bright in the class itself. Anyway, I heard they had a meeting on the last day of the hols. Granted it's madness, but check if you want."

"Can't hurt to try," I said. Knowing she'd asked about me made the whole thing seem much easier, and the confidence was making my height ridiculous. I said a quick bye to George and Lee, telling them I'd see them at dinner, and set off.

Turns out we were right; she is in Charms club, and they did have a meeting today. I stood next to the door as everyone else filed out; luckily, she was last.

"Oy, Stephanie," I said, waving my hand to get her attention. She quickly became almost as pink as the trainers she was wearing. Good lord, pink trainers, I'd never seen anything like that before…

"Oh, hullo Fred," she said with an expression that showed she was damn near letting out a giggle. I silently prayed that it would stay where I couldn't hear it.

"Diana, go on without me," she said to a friend with her. (I might've looked a little confused then; I hadn't even noticed the girl there) Diana grinned and nodded, then walked away. Left in an almost-empty corridor with me just made Stephanie's skin tone pass that of her trainers. I sort of stood there for about twenty seconds before I realized I was the one who had called her here and had to be speaking.

"Oh, um, right. Well, Stephanie…I was wondering if…would you like to be my girlfriend?"

She flushed even deeper. But I can't really say anything about that; at best that's the lightest any Weasley goes.

"Wow," she said, looking in the general direction of…the floor. But she was smiling, which I'd be a fool to not take for a good sign. "This is so sudden! Yes, of course, Fred, I would love to be your girlfriend. All right, well, I've got to go...freshen up, you know…I guess I'll see you at dinner then?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. See you, then."

"Bye." And she turned around and bustled up the stairs, turning back once to look at me in a kind of silent giggle. I grinned back, but this only made her giggle more.

Girls.

* * *

**Authors' Note- Well, I think that's the weirdest chapter I've had to write yet. It was fun, though, because I was sitting here chortling the whole time. **_Whilst I was sitting impaitently waiting. I mean, school starts tomorrow and I need something to take it off my mind._

**Now, what I want to know is…did anyone see this coming?**_ Be honest now, I don't want any false claims._**I kind of see it as something that would've been easy to predict, **_it is a romance story, _**but then again, if I hadn't been half those who had it planned for several months I probably wouldn't've had a clue. **

**CHALLENGE! Yesyesyesyesyeasssss, it is time. **_YEA! _**Those of you who've been with us since before the Great Deletion of this story,**_ that sounds shockingly like when Angelina calledthe night it happened, The Night of the Unthinkable, scary,_**will recall our last challenge. It seems kind of recent to me still, but apparently it was Christmas!**_ Winter holidays, I don't celebrate Christmas. _**Anyway, for those who don't know, **_and haven't bothered to pester someone to write a historical document about us. _**Tev and I wrote four bonus chapters last Christmas**_, from the views of Alicia,George, Lee, and Trish,_**and asked our reviewers to guess who wrote which! **_We did two each, mine was Trish and someone else, I actually don't remember. Sad. It was either Lee or George, I think it was George. _**The readers had to give us a description of a boy along with this, **_due to our character creation block, _**and if they'd guessed right, we'd use their boy in the story! **_We simply never said why. _**It was loads of fun, and thus Andrew Rimmer was born. **_Created, if he was born then be have grown at an alarmingly fast rate._

**So, with that in mind, Tev and I came up with another little challenge recently. **_A rather brillant one, your all so lucky I read a lot. _**This one is similar, but of course, different in its own way. _First thing to do; Tell us what book this line of Fred's came from: _**

"I don't mean to say that I know, of my own knowledge, what there is particulary dead about a door-nail."

**Multiple choice! **_Proma's idea, not mine. Apparently it be to hard for you to find a random book with the phrase in it._

**_a) _****_Jane Eyre_****_ by Charlotte Bronte _**

**_b) _****_Tom Sawyer_****_ by Mark Twain_**

**_c) _****_A Christmas Carol_****_ by Charles Dickens_**

**_Once you've got chosen one of those, you have a choice about your 'entry'. You can either _**

_**a) ****describe yourself and give/make up a name **_

_**b) make up a **completely** new character **_

**Include all this in your review, and once again you shall see your prize in our story! **_Granted, only if you get it right. I picked the quote, so lets hope you know your literature._

Dark Hermit Kaelin-** Yes, a blonde wig. **_You were my inspiration when I wrote that. I was going to base Anna on you, but then I was all, your too difficult to write into the story. _**Apparently, Arianna is based on the real one, **_she doesn't know though, _**but let it be said that only the name makes her the most like her real self; we all have several Ariannas in our lives, and frankly, they're lucky we don't really have wands.**_ No dating boys every two weeks charms would be helpful._**Yes, I wrote**_, no, your friend inspired, I wrote it,_**Silly Sue, and am still trying to get the real one to read this. **_Which I want him to do as well._

Nikki-** Yes, Fred is jealous, but as you can see, he didn't really give that time to register before he went about his diabolical plans. **_I can't really add more to that statement._

**The Mysterious M- See, Tev, I told you she didn't drug us. **_Liar. _**Well, maybe I didn't. Anyway, the word bravo does enough, **_as do your kind reviews, _**and if you keep using it we know we've done our job! **_See, its a good cue_

Silver-pensieve-** haha, yes, our cliffy. Tev's brilliant work. **_You can't say OUR, and then say Tev's, its completly contadicting. I take all credit. _**I only just realized how cool it is; how often do you see a cliffhanger in a romantic/comedyish story?**_ I don't know, maybe we should take a poll. _

Drake-** Good lord, does it really say Red? **_I told you first chapter was bad. _**Hmm, just goes to show that we need to go back and check with the early chapters a bit. **_A bit, probably more then a bit._ **Anyway, thanks, and I'm glad you like Fred! **

FuNnY cIdE-** I normally despise math too…that's what's weird about this! I just don't have any friends in my art class, and I don't want to say anything about schedule changes that might change that in case I jinx it completely! **_Seeing as there are only 100 kids in my grade, and I'm 'friends' with about 15 of them, I am in classes with my friends. _**Ah, 'wicked'. I missed that word. Now I'm going to start using it like mad again; just wait. Fred's explained himself here, as you can see. Now I'll let Tev lecture you about the muskrat/possum issue:**_ In fact, the truth is, I've given up hope for you ever realizing that you're roadkill is a lot less awesome then my muskrat. Because really, you can't face the truth._

Professor Amber-** A new reviewer!**_ Throws confetti_**We're better than some real books? Tev, say something, I've got to wipe my eyes. **_That was a beautiful compliment,by unless you are refering to The Cost of Living by David Dorsey, or some law book, I can hardly beleive it._**…Well here's twenty-one, hopefully it'll satisfy enough that you're glued to your monitor once again.**_Yes, and hopefully you are so glued you leave a long review._

Angelface04-** Fred is thoroughly insulted that you skipped nineteen. **_I think its some sort of mental disorder when you think ictional characters are real Proma... _**I however, forgive, especially since it wasn't horribly interesting, really. **_I thought it was good. _**Ah, yes, that line was one of mine,**_ that sounded sofunny, I can just imagine you saying it in a British Accent bragging to the commoners,_**because I really am in mourning for the later parts of my generation. Actually, not just the later parts. Fred went…here. **_Did you see that one coming? _**As for him talking to Ang,**_talking, more like award communication,_**you'll see some bits of it coming up, but only in the way that they're both politely not severing ties**_, because they are both phyco that way_**. As for an actually conversation…well, it'll be here eventually. Mwaha… **_As for the 'a' names, I was going for a theme. You know, like Lily and Petunia. _

Taylor-** Thanks, glad you like it! **_I'm glad you like it as well!_


	22. Angelina: Africa child performs

**Pumpkin Juice**

Sometime in a month,

So, several important things have happened recently. None of them are radically happy, either. Let's start at the top, where Fred went off to. Later that night, as I was happily brushing my teeth, I noticed that Leesh and Trish were being incredibly quiet. Like, someone died quiet.

I come out of the loo and lounge on my bed, when I notice that their attention is on me. Great. I have to deal with even more things now. Hmpft. I bet it was about Andrew, I mean, what else had happened?

"Now Angelina, you're one-hundred percent happy with Andrew, right?"

I eagerly nod my head to Leesh's question, while Trish sinks back on her bed with a sigh. The melodramatic-ness has now lost her attention.

"Then you'll be happy to know that Fred's also dating someone!"

At these words I snorted, which was rather unfortunate since I had been sipping water and got my pretty comforter all wet. That seems rather fast for Fred to start dating — not that there's anything wrong with it! It was just, unsuspected.

"Oh God. Its not Arianna is it? Or some feather-headed Hufflepuff? Oh! Is he dating Trish? Because that would be great, and all we need is to find Lee someone!"

At this Trish snorted and then started flailing on the bed in hysterical laughter, only to stop and give me her ray-of-death look. Evidently it was not her and Fred that were dating.

"Ang, I love you, but if you ever accuse me of dating someone like Fred again, I'm going to check you into a mental hospital and personally watch you picked up and carried away by the men in white coats."

"Well, it's not that it's just—"

At this point Alicia interjected into the conversation.

"Lee does have someone; he has a new girlfriend every two weeks. I think his current one is Amanda or something. Anyway, Fred is not dating your sister either. That'd be kind of scary, he is almost 18 and she's just 15. And as a teenager, that's like dog years…"

"Shut up Alicia." Trish had thrown a pillow at her, obviously deciding she wasn't the best person to break the news. "We all know even Fred isn't that desperate. He's dating Stephanie Stevenson, that Hufflepuff who's in our Charms class."

I didn't really believe it. "The one who always messes up the spells?" I asked, unable to picture Stephanie but able to clearly see everything from sparks to flamingoes flying out of her wand.

"I know, she's even worse then you and Leesh. Anyway, that's all boring news, did you all finish your homework?"

Nice try Trish. She even looked nervously hopeful saying that. I mean really, I appreciate her trying to distract me when they obviously think it is such a big deal and I'm going to lost what little sanity was left in me. Which I sort of was. I mean, _Stephanie Stevenson_? That girl is just, ugh, I thought Fred had better taste. Not that I'm jealous or anything, I just wish he could've chosen someone better.

"Oh." Verbal communication. Good.

"You can't be upset Ang! You said you liked Rimmer."

"I do like Rimmer! He _is_ my boyfriend. I have only platonic feelings for Fred, I just wish he had chosen someone who we get along with!"

Exchanging significant looks, Trish and Alicia simultaneously said good night. Some friends I have, don't even believe me when I tell them the truth. Really diary, you have to listen to me, I don't like Fred that way! I mean, I simply wished he made better choices romantically. Like…doesn't Stan Shunpike have a sister? She'd be better than Ms. Stephanie. At least I'll have an excuse to leave when that annoying pink-clad-hair-potion-using-can't-even-spell-hair-potion…girl comes to our table: I'll simply go eat lunch with Andrew. Simple as that.

Now if only I can convince my friends.

January 23rd

I'm not quite taking it all in, so I'm going to go over my day very slowly.

I woke up, and I went down for breakfast. Mass breakout of Azkaban prisoners. I am a muggle born. Death Eaters break out. I'm not pureblood. Mr. Weasley's earlier attack had brought things into perspective, but still, I've never been quite so chilled. I mean, it's hard to think they'd go after me because of my parents, when idiotic purebloods like Stephanie are prancing around in pink.

She doesn't deserve to be hunted either, I'm simply saying that these Death Eaters are loony. As is Voldemort, come to think of it. They're all loony because of him. In fact, half of them probably lie about their parentage. It's just so infuriating, knowing how the world works like that. A bunch of snobby elitists get to play with out minds, even though they deserve a mind themselves.

The best way to work off stress is of course, Quidditch. So I called an early morningpractice, hoping to work off the uneasiness I felt growing. Only, most of the team appeared uneasy. Fred, George and Lee were in the stands, and they seemed anxious too, especially George, but I learned that was for a different reason.

So practice ends and I change out of my gear. When we leave the changing room Alicia runs up to George. No big deal, right? Only she wanted to walk with me afterwards, and Fred is also standing around. Waiting.

So, despite my total nonchalance to his dating Steph, we really haven't maintained a proper conversation since he found I was dating Rimmer. There was a lot of shuffling of the feet, and a few glances. I start to drift farther away, and Fred appears to be drifting with me. I think us talking went like this:

"So, how's Andrew?"

"Great. Hows Steph?"

"Great."

Awkward pause.

"So, Quidditch."

"Yeah."

What followed was the most normal conversation we'd had in a long time, probably because it was about Quidditch. It was nice for the time that it lasted, but awkwardness reared its ugly head again when Fred said the 'S' word. The subject was quickly dropped with more shuffling and glancing.

Only then, my supposed savior Alicia came and motioned for me and Fred to follow her. She appeared to be flustered and upset, and I was most curious, as was Fred.

"Oh Ang, Fred, it's…it's George, he broke up with me."

"Oh no," I gave her a quick hug as Fred patted her on the shoulder.

"I don't really want to be alone, d'you guys mind staying with me for the rest of the day?"

It was like hearing a prison sentence. More awkwardness, and an upset Leesh to top it all off. Of course, I couldn't refuse, she did just get dumped after all. I should have kicked Fred out, but did I? No. If I had mystical powers like divination and saw what was to come, I might've said no.

So, finally I get to what's most likely the climax of the day. Alicia pauses, during our 27th lap around the lake, and says the strangest thing to me.

"Do you think I should give him back the bracelet he gave me for Christmas?"

I froze. "He gave you a bracelet for Christmas?"

Fred, who had been chatting with and distracting Alicia until now had suddenly become quiet and quit his humming at my question.

"Yep. It's a vanishing bracelet, so you sometimes can't see it when I wear it. I mean, it was a nice romantic gesture at the time, as well as quite funny, but now that we aren't an item, I'm not sure if it be appropriate."

And the wheels in my mind began to turn. George gave Alicia bracelet as a romantic gesture, which means Fred was trying to do the same to me! Why else would he have given me the bracelet? Why else would he have shut up and turned red? Oh God, he hadn't know I was with Rimmer, and he'd fancied me! Hell, he may still fancy me…

"Fred, what do you think? I mean, it was a sweet gift, and obviously one of the only romantic things he ever came up with, and he won't know when I wear it…what do you think I should do? You _are_ his twin; you've got to help me!"

Alicia was walking in front of us, so she obviously didn't see the two humiliated faces behind her. Fred, apparently, has some touch of a poet in him.

"I think that you should keep it, even if one of the parties does not share affections and admirations, they would wish the other half to keep their token."

I started coughing, hard, like, really hard, the meaning of the words surprisingly enough affecting my lungs most drastically at the time. I was having a fit. Alicia was shell-shocked by Fred's words, and obviously concerned by my coughing. A few minutes later I was recovering my sudden fit whilst heavily leaning on Alicia. I couldn't bear to be in as close proximity with Fred.

Now Alicia, she's no genius, but she is smart enough to see a bracelet on my wrist, and know that I never cough, only sneeze. I think her next words went something like this.

"Thanks for helping Fred, I know I've kept you here long. If you want to leave, you can. Besides, I really just want to talk to Ang right now."

The boy couldn't have been happier. I mean, he just got out of an extremely awkward social situation. I mean, Leesh knows. And I know. And Fred knows that I know. Plus Leesh knows that I know that he knows that I know, and knows what it is that he and I know and know that she knows. So, none of this can have looked very good to Fred.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Alicia yanked on my wrist and saw my color changing bracelet.

"He gave it to you?"

Sigh. "Yes."

"And, based on that conversation and his facial expression he fancies you."

"Possibly. Probably." Sigh again. "Yes, looks like it, and we've messed up everything between us."

"Oh this is wonderful!"

I then looked at Alicia like she was slightly insane. Well, mostly insane actually. I mean, I go and date someone, Fred does the same, she finds out he fancies me, while I am denying my hidden feelings for him from even this diary out of denial…and she thinks it's wonderful?

"How exactly is this wonderful?"

"Well, now you can tell Fred you fancy him to and you two can date!"

"Andrew Rimmer and Stephanie Stevenson might pose a small objection to that plan. As might Fred, in his current state of romantic blonde bliss, and oh, me! I am by no means going to leave one great guy for Fred, Leesh."

"Oh."

She looked crestfallen for about a minute, before suddenly beaming at me and announcing she was telling Trish. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the castle. She obviously wasn't that upset over George anymore.

After quickly talking to Andrew, who is doing fine and is oblivious to all this, I headed upstairs to confide in you.

I wish that Fred would have confessed some other time when we both weren't in relationships. I'm flattered, but I can't do a thing about it and it will only elevate the level of awkwardness we are already suffering from.

This is worse then the problems I was facing with Umbridge, at least she only makes me feel one emotion: blind hatred.

* * *

Authors' Note; _Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was very revealing, and I thought it was fun to write. _**And fun to edit, especially in a deathly silent algebra class after a test. Especially when I find a phrase like "The wheels in my hind clicked." **_Thanks for telling them that._** I was in a fit of silent giggles. **_A lot more dialogue then I normally have, so it isn't the greatest. _**Nah, ya did well. **_Still, it was fun, and its important. _**Pivotal, I'm so proud of my bracelet plot point. **_I can't wait to see this from Fred's POV. _**MwaaHAA! …neither can I.**

_The correct answer to the challenge was C, Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol. I loved that line myself, good book too. Not bad, but not spectacular. _**Like Oliver Twist, which also has similarly hilarious lines. **_Thanks to all who participated! _**This chapter is dedicated to the winners: Angelface04 and Moonbugg! Also, Moonbugg was our ONE HUNDREDTH REVIEWER! (this time around…anyone remember who it was in the original before the Deletion?)**

Angelface04: _Well, first off I wanted to thank you for the wonderfully long review, it made me absolutely ecstatic to receive it._** Truly, we were both online at the time and Tev was thrilled with the length as she emailed it to me.**_ I am extremely happy we surprised you with Steph, who appears to rather like her pink trainers. _**Excessively, but we haven't even gotten into the fluffy pink scarf…**_Although, she might become so obsessed with Fred she changes them to a reddish orange to match his hair, you never know what kind of characters we will produce._** Nor do we…**

_You are CORRECT! Congratulations, keep an eye out for Base._** Base shallith be BRILLIANT. Being the first review we received, I was loving her character since the first sentence, imagining her in the context I'll be writing her in.**_ I won't even comment on how you designed her, since I wouldn't want to ruin it when she finally does appear. And I hope you look up the word tawny, I also thought it was talking about a shade of brown._** It is. **

_Now, as for co-writing, its unfortunate you didn't want me to hog the answer. _**Or me. Darn. **

_Basically, Proma was already my beta reader, so she knew my style and was used to working with me, --_**and being ridiculously free with editing-- **_I thought she was great, so I suggested we co-write a story about Fred and Angelina. I had the basic idea, but we have_** awesome**_ continusious IM conversations (to this day our plot is still be altered ever so slightly_** but brilliantly**_) and brainstorm a lot of spiffy ideas. _**So spiffy; we've got loads of word document pages full of our brainstorming sessions, and we've even had to construct timelines to keep all our mad ideas straight. **_Since we have boundaries (I write Ang, she does Fred) we don't step on each others toes._** At least not so much that it really hurts.**_ Luckily we also generally agree about the direction of the story, and when all else fails, I give in and follow the fluffy route._** Yeah, there's a lot of compromising though. I may want something one way, Tev'll want it another, then we combine and come up with an even spiffier way to do it and co-writing earns its name.**

The Mysterious M; _Thanks, but you're wrong._** Way to be blunt, Tev.**_ Sorry, I just read A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens and I thought that the first few pages were brilliant. But, I think you got lots of input on Rimmer, so I wouldn't be too put out._** Yes, we do love him oh-so. **

CrazyMonkey; _**Thanks for reviewing**! Glad you thought it was unexpected._ **Mwahaa.**

Dark Hermit Kaelin; _I don't think Arianna reads fanfiction either, and your the only person I know in real life who I gave my penname to. _**Same here; I only gave mine to one person, but she's been too busy to read lately. Pity. **_Correction, I just gave Arianna my fictionpress name. But I made her promise not to comment at all._

_But really, you weren't really my friend when I did it. No offense. You should of guessed!_** Really, what was there to lose?**_ I know I've complained about Tom Sawyer a few times, that gave you two options and you already crossed off the other one. Shame._** Truly. I complained about Tom Sawyer too, possibly because of its glaring lack of something important like…a plot.**

Silver Pensive; _**Glad you are enjoying it!** And thanks for continuing to review!_

Funny CIde; _Sorry, but you guessed wrong so your little addition won't make the cut. _**More bluntness from Tev.**_ Well, I am a very blunt person. _**But the character was great! **_Thanks for reviewing!_

Nikki; _That character sounds a lot like yourself in chapter two. _**Hmmm…perhaps you were combining new character and yourself? **_You got it wrong though, sorry. Thanks for reviewing! _**Dittoooo.**

Moonbugg-** SHE'S BACK! **_Throws confetti _**Good thing too, I was about to email you and nag. **_Nagging is fun though. _**You're going to have to use author alerts if this is what happens when you don't.**_ Or story alerts, that way you won't know if I update anything else._** Yes, GO TEV'S LINES! **_I love it when people cheer for me. Like that one starbucks commercial. _**I'm never going to understand how easily people can just go back and reread our story. **_It makes me cringe. Chapter One, ick. _**We just go back and check facts, but other than that we've never reread at all. **_No, and I never really want to. _**We just…can't. Unless this is just me being weird and Tev actually does reread? **_Nope, only the first paragraph of chapter one, and then I had to stop. _**But I don't think…**

**Yes, Gr--. Enjoyed writing that over; I figured Fred would go to write Grimmauld Place every time but then it wouldn't show up. **_Although I was a tad confused reading it the first time, I'm a bit slow. _**Yes, they were probably in pajamas, I think I meant Fred to grab a dressing gown or a pair of socks or…something. **_Maybe a nice hat? I always thought blue would be a good color for him. _**You decide. Yes, poor George, losing his girl now.**_ Though I would like to point out, at one time he had the affections of Angelina and Alicia. So you can't really complain about Fred getting all the female attention._** Well, actually, he's getting rid of her. **_Change getting to got._

**You wish your family would behave as Angelina's? **_Um, yea. _**Wow. **_Then, maybe me and Proma's friends should move to your house. _**Ah, I did say Fred, didn't I? I always do that. No idea why. I can't count how many times I've had to delete the word 'Fred' and write in 'George', though. **_I wasn't even aware of this problem. _**It's sad, really.**

**You were right in your guess for the contest, but you didn't give a character entry! **_Meanie. _**It's all right if you don't want to, though; we've got a pretty good one and you added to Andrew Rimmer as well in the beginning. **_You are just a winner! _**However, if you feel the burning need to describe a random character you can, but know that we'll be combining it precariously with Angelface04's eccentric character Base. **_So you might want to read her review. _**Glad you're back! **_Really glad. _

Esendrian Thore-** Wow, nice name. Yes, I am a HUGE and madly obsessed Harry Potter fan. Potterhead, really. **_It gives me the largest audience, and isn't bad. _**Thanks for the review! **_Thank you very much!_

Nixie-** Glad you're loving it! Keep reviewing!**_ Thanks!_

ShanniC-** This isn't really a review response, but we saw ourselves in your C2 and would love a little review0like feedback! Thanks for putting us in your C2, though! Feels special.**_ Extra special. Although I don't know if your still reading this, maybe we should e-mail you._


	23. Fred: Murder, Insanity, and the OED

**February 8th**

Haven't written for a while, eh? Swamped by Hagrid-sized homework load. Sorry. (not like anyone else is reading this anyway). Although, since you don't have feelings I guess it isn't necessary to apologize.

Lee mouthed off to Madam High Inquisitor today. She's just introduced Educational Decree six hundred and ninety-seven or something…in which teachers can't discuss anything unrelated to their subject with students. Well, we happened to be playing Exploding Snape in her class, and she so blasphemously told us off! Well, Lee nobly pointed out that she couldn't do any such thing, because it's not remotely Defense-related. She gave him detention. Hypocrite.

Damn toad. But we're not fussed; we've got plans…

Meanwhile, the Fever Fudge is almost perfect. Almost being the key word. And in our spare time when I've nothing better to do than vent about Ang's blatant dating and Stephanie's at Charms Club or Remedial Potions (have refrained from mentioning that last part to any of the girls because they'll think I've sunk unimaginably low), and George isn't with Leesh for obvious reasons, we've come up with some nice new stuff.

First, we've got Vanishing Hats. George's idea…they make your head disappear. Simple but accurate placement of a proper Disillusionment Charm…no one will suspect. I created color-changing wigs (which I refuse, despite Lee's insistence, to tell Steph about), which go pretty much any color you want. It's like being a Metamorphmagus…only not. I'm trying to trick one out so its all the colors and makes you look like a clown. I got the idea a couple months ago, but all I had at first was the color-changing bracelet I gave Angelina for Christmas.

Aaah, yes. What fun that experience has been.

See, about two weeks ago, George and Alicia broke up. Nothing serious (as if it would be with those two); they're just as good friends as before without a hint of awkwardness.

Me and Ang? Different story entirely. And we weren't even dating.

The conversation we had (first proper one for weeks) while they were breaking up went something like this:

"So," I said, nodding stupidly. "How's Andrew?"

"Great. How's Steph?"

"Great."

"So, Quidditch." We were both nodding stupidly by this time.

"Yeah," Then I couldn't help the honesty. "Coote and Peakes're _awful_!"

Ang chuckled. "Yeah, well, they were the best that showed up for tryouts."

"Thank god we didn't go watch those."

"Fred! You can't really talk, you know."

"What?" Nonplussed.

"Come on, don't you remember? Not many still do, but _you_ should. When you joined the team in second year with the rest of us, you weren't that great either! You hit the Quaffle during our first game! Granted, it scored a goal, but only because the Keeper was taken completely by surprise!"

We started to laugh. "Hey, if you ask me, he'd've been more surprised if he actually _blocked_ it." I said with a snort.

We were actually _laughing_. Laughing _together,_ at that _same thing_. It felt good, I must say, and I wondered if maybe, everything would be all right…

"Who was it he'd always boasted he'd play for?" asked Ang.

"The Appleby Arrows," I said promptly. "They're Steph's favorite team."

You IDIOT!

Dammit, I just _had_ to bring up my stupid girlfriend, didn't I? Not that I'm treating Steph like dirt or anything, because I'm not. And its not like shes stupid, well, she kind of is. I'm nice to her, but DAMMIT, I DON'T FANCY HER! Wow, I'm starting to swear an awful lot.

Which is perhaps just as bad. But she's happy, isn't she? As long as no girls find out I don't feel about her quite the way she does about me, I'm all right. And, I'm getting some pathetic form of revenge on Ang…

Anyway, that revenge didn't include murdering the best conversation we've had in months, which is why the moment Alicia showed up I kicked myself very hard.

I am an _idiot_.

After several laps around the lake (too numerous to use an actual number), Alicia asked Ang if she should give George back _the bracelet he gave her for Christmas._

Idiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiot!

I'd feel better directing that at Leesh, but it's really my fault for listening to George and giving Angelina a would-be romantic gift. I could've varied it to be more platonic or something, couldn't I? But I didn't. True, it was honest, but _idiot_!

Judging by Ang's expression, she'd put two and two together. I wanted to just dive into the lake, but didn't for two reasons:

My feet were glued to the ground

It was _January_, idiot!

Instead I had to stay through he torturous revealing of my feelings, and speak using words I don't ever use or intend on using again.

Finally, I was released from this mortifying situation. I mean, Ang knows. And I know that she knows. Plus she knows that I know that she knows, and Leesh knows we both know that Ang knows that I know that she knows.

As you can imagine, it didn't look remotely good to me. So, I go the hell out of there.

I was panting in the entrance hall (began sprinting as soon as I was out of view as far as Leesh and Ang are concerned), when Stephanie seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Hi, Fred!" she said brightly. She didn't seem to realize I was gasping for breath.

"Fred, the next Hogsmeade date is for Valentine's Day!"

"Oh," I tried to look interested.

"Are we going?" she asked expectantly.

"Wha — oh. No. I mean, George and I have to meet someone. Er…family friend."

Family friend, business manager of Diagon Alley…same difference, eh? We actually don't know her name, just that she's a she. All we know is that, and that she's met Dad (once, briefly, but a Weasley's features aren't exactly difficult to remember, are they?), and by some miracle (possibly one named Florean Fortescue) has agreed to meet us in her Hogsmeade flat above the Three Broomsticks.

Despite all the Angelina/Stephanie issues I'm facing right now, I can't help but be excited, and George is too. We've told Lee but sworn him to absolutely secrecy (he agreed reluctantly because he's not coming and will have to stop himself from blabbing to the girls), and he's excited too. I repeat, why shouldn't we be? This is it, the beginning of 'adulthood' in our world, and for me and George it looks like we can really live out our brilliant dream.

Makes me feel like less of an idiot, really.

**February 14th **

George and I ate breakfast quickly, anxious to meet the business manager and make a good impression by being early (or at least on time). The girls seemed quite confused to see us eating so much faster than normal, especially since we were supposedly staying back to watch Angelina's all day Quidditch practice with them and do our homework (Trish's idea…yeah right).

"You can always take the food with you," said Leesh, wincing as George drained his goblet of pumpkin juice in one go.

"Or you could just learn the Killing Curse, that'd finish you faster than gluttony," suggested Trish, looking superiorly revolted. I swallowed.

"Well, actually, George and I aren't coming to the practice. Not yet, anyway," I added in response to the looks of outrage on Angelina and Alicia's faces.

"Why?" Trish again, looking skeptical and suspicious.

George sighed. "Look, girls, we promise we'll tell you if it looks like a success. But for now, let's not jinx a good plan, eh?"

None of them seemed satisfied by this answer, but we got up and left at that moment, leaving Lee to hide from any questions they'd shoot at him (if they realized he knew where we were going).

"Fred!" a familiar voice called from across the entrance hall as we approached the doors. I turned around. It was Angelina.

"I'll wait outside, mate," said George. He winked discreetly and pushed the doors open.

"Erm…what is it Ang?" I asked, praying she wasn't going to ask about he Bracelet Incident. Thought, actually, we've managed thus far to act like it never happened.

"I just had to check," she said. "That you two aren't' gong to do anything…stupid. I mean, don't get yourselves expelled or anything just because Mundungus Fletcher made a good offer."

I grinned. "Don't worry. Dung's not involved, so we're completely legitimate…today."

She gave me a don't-joke-about-this look for a moment, then grinned as well. For a fraction of a second I considered staying back to watch practice and not worrying about a stupid shop in Diagon Alley at all.

Smack yourself, Fred.

"Actually," I said, making a quick decision. "I can tell you this. Remember what I wrote to you over the holidays? About a shop? Well we've got a meeting today with the business manager of Diagon Alley, and we're hoping she'll help us get one."

My excitement must've shown, and it must've spread to Angelina too, because she looked thrilled.

"Fred, that's wonderful!" For about a second it looked like she was going to hug me, but she seemed to stop short. Which was rather unfortunate, I miss her hugs. Instead, I got a pat on the shoulder, but I appreciate it.

"Promise me one thing, though," she said. Ooh, dramatic effect!

"Let's hear it first."

"Use it to get rid of Umbridge. Not your shop, I mean, what's in it. The _talent_. You're the only ones who can."

I was slightly taken aback by the suggestion, but was grinning again almost immediately.

"We'll cook something up."

Then a quick wave, and I was outside.

"So," said George, smirking as he warmed his hands. "She break up with Rimmer yet?"

I threw a snowball at him (I'm extraordinarily quick at making them).

The walk down to the village was fast, since we didn't want to spend more time outside than was absolutely necessary. The Three Broomsticks was packed as usual, and we acknowledged all greetings coming our way with a lazy wave of the hand. As Madam Rosmerta came by with a tray of Firewhiskeys, George tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oy, Madam Rosmerta," he whispered. She turned and smiled.

"Why, if it isn't the Weasley twins. What'll it be Fred, George? Nothing on this tray, mind you."

"Nah," I said. "We're here on business." Always wanted to say that! Along with several other lines… "Where's the business manager of Diagon Alley staying?"

Rosmerta looked impressed that it was actual business. "Up the back stairs," she said. "Then up the spiral staircase at the back of the sitting room there—Head Flat. Anything else?"

"We shook our heads.  
"Right, well, I'll off then. This tray might explode if I wait another minute. Have a nice day boys, and don't get into any trouble!"

Grinning as usual, we headed behind the bar and went up the stairs. The staircase turned twice before we came to a surprisingly shiny mahogany door. I mean, who has time to shine a door? Maybe it's a self shinning door, that would be pretty nifty. George pushed it open (looking nervous now; we both were, I imagine), and we found ourselves facing a sort of lobby. There was a dark wooden desk, a sofa, and two dim red lamps on tables. A fire was crackling in the fireplace—just opposite another staircase! This one was carpeted in red, spiraling upward.

"Shall we?" said George. I grinned more nervously still as we climbed the staircase. At the top, we found ourselves face to face with another mahogany door, this one reading "Head Flat" in gold letters. I knocked. George took a deep breath.

What had sounded like music quickly ceased, and we heard footsteps. A moment later, the door was ajar, and a hazel-green eye was surveying us from beyond it.

"Come in," said a female voice, and the door opened.

For a fraction of a second I thought a house-elf had opened the door. Then I realized it was a woman, but she was quite short; five feet at the most, I'd say. Not that that's really short, but somehow I imagined the business manager of Diagon Alley to be someone tall.

"I'll assume you are the Messrs. Weasley?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," said George. "This is Fred, and I'm George. His hair's always a bit longer than mine; that's how you can tell us apart."

"Excellent," and she seemed to loosen up considerably. "I'm Base. Base Lambardi, but considering we'll be working quite closely for a long time, I'd suggest you call me Base."

She smiled and went over to a muggle record player, turning on the same vinyl record we'd heard from beyond the door.

"Would you like anything to drink?" she asked. "I'm afraid I haven't got any butterbeer since Rosmerta takes it all for the pub, but I've got quite a bit of green tea."

"No thank you," I said as politely as I could. Base shrugged as if it was our loss as she went and poured herself a cup. After doing this, she picked up a plate and sat down on the sofa opposite us.

"Okra?" she offered, holding out the plate. I think I saw George make a bizarre face out of the corner of my eye.

"Erm…what kind?" I asked, gazing warily at the lump vegetables.

"Fried," she said. "But with some extra flavoring I got from a recipe book. _100 Ways to Cook Okra_, by Melba Tristram. Lovely book."

I joined George this time as we both stifled snorts. "No thanks," George said in a slightly choked voice. "Actually, we just ate."

Base shrugged again and helped herself to the okra, sipping her green tea daintily in between.

"So," she said. "I hear you gentlemen would like to purchase a shop? What for?"

"A joke shop, Miss—Base, I mean," George said. "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

"A joke shop to rival Zonko's, Base," I added. "If I may be so bold. Of course, they have inspired us quite a bit."

"Do you have any of your products?" asked Base, setting down her empty teacup.

"As a matter of fact, we do."

George and I reached into our pockets and began pulling out fistfuls of Skiving Snackboxes, photographs of their effects, and those of the Vanishing Hats as well. Base seemed impressed.

"What's this one?" she asked, holding up a pack of Fever Fudge. "Ooh…"

"Yes, Fred, why don't you demonstrate?" said George, offering me the orange end. I took it, grinning, and immediately felt as though I was in a furnace. George handed me the purple end after making Base feel my forehead, and the temperature immediately returned to normal.

"Amazing," said Base, chuckling. "Any side effects for any of the Snackboxes?"

"Some boils with the Fudge, depending on the user." I said, while pulling a color-changing wig out of my pocket. "But we'll be selling murtlap essence as well, so people can get rid of those.

"Thoughtful, said Base. She then pointed at the wig. "What's that?"

"Try it on," I said. She pulled the blonde wig over her acorn-coloured hair, pulling the shoulder length curls up in a bun first. Then, she gasped as the wig turned red-orange.

"Have you always wanted red hair?" George asked, laughing.

"No!" she cried, looking amazed. "I was only just thinking you two had a nice hair color…how ingenious!"

She took the wig off, laughing with us, and sat down on the sofa again. George conjured a box and we packed all the merchandise into it, while Base began to paint her fingernails.

"Well gents," she said as we sat down opposite her. "You're in luck. It just so happens that number ninety-three is free. I will speak to the previous owners and check on its status, also the size of your living space. Congratulations," she added kindly, smiling at our incredulous expressions. "You boys are quite talented, and I can see you've worked very hard on this store. Well, now you've got it, and you deserve it. There's nothing greater for me than watching young minds with initiative succeed at what they love. Except…perhaps, picking flowers." She laughed. "But that's a different story."

Base stood up (though it made little difference), and we rose too. She shook each of our hands, and smiled again.  
"Congratulations once again, boys," she said. George mumbled an embarrassed thanks. "The flat and the shop should be ready in a month or so. I'll send you a letter of notice when they are. You'll need to package all your merchandise in boxes just like this, and create a logo for the shop as well. I'll explain more when we next meet, after you've moved in, but that's the general idea. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to get to a poetry reading in Wembley…plus, I need to buy some more okra. Good day, boys."

She saw us to the door then said good bye once more as it swung shut. George and I waited till we were all the way downstairs and outside the pub before whooping.

"YEAH!" I cried, running up to the gates of the school and punching the air. Feeling as though I was saying these words with quite a few exclamation marks. "George, mate, my god can you believe this—we've done it! Our one ambition in life other than dying as prematurely as Trelawney predicts—WE'VE DONE IT!"

We ran all the way back up to school and to the Quidditch pitch, no longer aware of the weather, yelling and whooping all along. As soon as the two of us and our mad gyrations reached the pitch, Lee stood up and joined in upon seeing us. Shouting unintelligible words, we reached him and Trish in the stands and sat down (rather reluctantly) to watch the practice. Trish looked as though she'd completely given up on us, and Alicia had stopped in midair looking utterly bewildered. But none of that mattered, and not only because we'd tell them later, but because when I saw Angelina, she was grinning and flew a massive and victorious loop before resuming play.

* * *

**YAY for chapter twenty three! **_Applauding for you. _**Took**_ a_** bit long, but that can be justified by its size and the fact that I wrote it out in my English notebook (EIGHTEEN PAGES) and had to type all that up. **_See, you get to do productive stuff in your English class, mine consists of me writing about a gum eraser. _**Anyhow, here it is, and methinks you'll like it. **_I doubt you give us anything you didn't think they would like. _**It's definitely one of my favorites.**_ Chapter 18 is still my favorite. Oh, and chapter title is from The Professor and the Madman, a most wonderful book._

**Response from our reviewers for chapter twenty-two was…dismal.**_ I was extremely upset myself. _**Come on, guys, we know you're out there! **_Or atleast, we hope your out there. _**Give us some feedback! **_Praise, con crit, we'll take it all!_

Nikki-** Goog chapter? Well, that's definitely an original compliment. **_Now Proma, that was a tad mean, compared to the typos I normally make well, its good. Anyways, thanks for reviewing. _**Dear god no, Stephanie is NOT a Ravenclaw. :winces:**_ Joins wincing My face looks kind of cool like this… Anyways, I won't be able to edit your next chapter, I'm sorry but I'm taking high school classes and Drivers Ed and classes at a community college. Its an overload._

Dark Hermit Kaelin-** Fred's point of view :snaps fingers: done! **_I never learned how to snap my fingers. Bring me the Thursday Novel! _**Yes, the bracelet was a hidden plot device all along. **_Its alright, I didn't know for a while either. _**Jasper Ffordes? Nice name…**_ That's the author of the series I mentioned above isn't it?_

The Mysterious M-** possibly your longest review yet.**_ (That was sarcastic in case others reading this don't pick it up.) _**But the right choice of words I think, which is why you get an AWARD for having the SHORTEST REVIEW EVER!**_ I take credit for that idea._** In case anyone else is reading this, please do NOT aim to earn this award.**_ Try and beat Angel's award instead…_** Not to malign Meara at all, though; really, we love you.**_ So much love, so grateful for your wonderful reviews._

Angelface04-** and now the Longest Ever Review Award.**_ CONGRADULATIONS! _**Presented to you as a color-changing wig, whose default color is tawny. **_That is snazzy. _**HECK YES you were right, and I hope you enjoyed reading about Base as much as I enjoyed writing about her. It was a brilliant experience, and I had fun trying to work in every detail about her, even though I probably didn't need to. **_I didn't change a bit of that scene, it was brilliant, character and writing. _**Yes, fear the pink furry 'scard'.**_ What is up with you and pointing out typos today? _**Stephanie's idiocy shall soon appear in gargantuan proportions.**_ I'll take that as my newest task. And we all know Angelina is very, blunt. _**If that makes sense. I dunno. I just like the phrase. But yes, more to come.**_ For entertainment purposes only._** Yeah, Tev and I had it probably a bit easy with co-writing as different characters, which is why we got a little confused at first with our other story and just decided to alternate there. **_That sentence made no sense whatsoever. Unless you were referring to FF, but that still doesn't make sense since I wrote it and you editing it, and now I am just plain confused. _**Trainers are in fact sneakers, and sadly enough Stephanie's pink ones match her oh-so-blonde hair. **_This is the part where I am happy to say I'm a brunette. _**The scarf's purpose we have yet to fathom.**_ It will be brilliant when we do though. _**Ang and Andrew see each other often enough, like in the evenings, in between classes, and during, if they have any together. So yes, in answer to your question, they talk more than it seems and we just didn't have time to squeeze it into the chapter.**

**Never apologize for a long review. Ever.**_ In fact, write another one._


	24. Angelina: Its over

**Pumpkin Juice- February 22nd **

These part couple days have been unfortunate and not yielding answers. Yesterday was of course our dismal Quidditch match, a loss so horrific I cannot begin to attempt description. I think it shall suffice to say I was near tears at the end of our practice on Valentine's Day, and yesterday's match made me want to do nothing but that. Might it have something to do with the fact that we lost by ten agonizing points, our Keeper missed fourteen goals, one beater hit me in the mouth with his bat, and the other screamed and fell off his broom as someone flew at him? Mmm…probably.

As for today…well, one good thing was the Harry's given an interview about last June and Voldemort, albeit in the _Quibbler_. The Toad's Brilliant Retaliation: Educational Decree Number Twenty Somethingortheother, banning _The Quibbler_. Funny really; I've never seen so many people reading it as I did after the Decree was made.

Anyway, the day before yesterday started out perfectly normal, but I think all abnormal days do. Except for the ones in those big movies, Anna took me to one over break and the hero was all freaked out upon waking up. But he ended up killing people, and I didn't. So maybe it will only be a weird day when I kill somebody, which at the rate things are going is becoming more and more likely to happen.

My previously wonderful and sweet and caring boyfriend Andrew…broke up with me. Randomly. I mean, we were all happy yesterday and then he pulls me aside today all nervous and rubbish. Would've been cute, really, if I hadn't been growing more and more confused and annoyed with each passing second.

It went like this;

"Angelina, I need to tell you something."

"Okay."

Then he started stuttering and mumbling. At least he isn't a coward though, cowards break up over owl, or keep stuttering and mumbling throughout until they've got no choice _but_ to break up over owl. Nope, Andrew did it in person.

"I can't date you any more Angelina. And…I can't tell you why either. I'm sorry, I really didn't want to do this, and I hope we _truly_ can remain friends."

Yes, that's right adoring diary. _He_ broke up with _me_. And then wants to be friends. Who the heck wants to be friends after breaking up with a girl you could hardly work up the courage to ask out in the first place? And I mean, it was loads of fun while we were dating, for those few months. I didn't even bother to write in here because I didn't have many problems. Besides Fred.

So I guess Rimmer and I are just friends now.

True, it isn't overly upsetting. I mean, I really enjoyed hanging out with him but it wasn't anything that would have a hard time adjusting to platonic. It seems like it won't be that big of a change. And he's really sincere about it to, so we are going to hang out as part of a group in a while. I wrote home to inform Anna and Arianna, and between the two of them it will get around my house no problem.

In other startling news, Fred broke up with Feather-Headed Princess of the Pink, Fuzzy and Ignorant Realm. That's great and all since we won't be seeing much more of her, but I think it is a bit to much of a coincidence that it happened right as Rimmer was breaking up with me…

**

* * *

Greetings, O Reviewers. It's been ridiculously long.**_Agreed_ **So sorry. So so sorry. And sorry this chapter's short, and that it may be equal wait for the next (school, life…DRIVER'S ED!), but…eurgh.**_ And I won't be writing during November, since I'm doing NaNoWriMo (google it to find the website) which I recommend you all check out._

_Thanks to Proma, a good portion of this chapter is actually hers. I haven't really been in the mood, and I wrote my short part of this well I was fairly upset._

**Enough of that depressing junk, EIGHTEEN DAYS 'TIL GOBLET OF FIRE! I'm not even going to try using as many exclamation points as I need because I just don't have three hours to spare.**_ Its okay, we can get through that disappointment._

**Congratulations to the winners of our challenge: Dark Hermit Kaelin, Moonbugg, Angelface04, The Miss Marauders**_ (who won through a double negative!)_**, and Flagstonejester!**

**And now, patient fans, we shall address thee individually:**

Nikki-** Glad you like Fred and George with Base; it was LOADS of fun to write! Sorry the update took so long, but…eurgh. **_Shes basically said it all, I hope you like this one as well!_

The Mysterious M-** Reading our fic at work…I am brimming with pride.**_ As am I, very impressive. Granted, I don't know what kind of work would require you to write fanfiction, but still. _**Teehee the wigs. It is my hope and prayer that Steph never really finds out about those**_, that sounded odd considering you control the information flow to her_**…glad to hear we're 'amazing'. **_Can never hear that one to much. _**So many things are, and how great to be counted among them? Sorry you didn't get the challenge right, but don't worry, we love you too much to deprive you of future opportunities.**_ Yes, my condolences as well. _

Angelface04-** You have no idea how thrilled I was to hear I'd done Base that much justice! I understand how our replies can be confusing, and to quote Hagrid from the first movie…"Sorry about that." Hoopla is a word…I'm pretty sure anyway. ACK! We have something serious to address here: "18 pages? good golly tev, why!" Tev? Tev? TEV?**_ Calm down, I'm here._** No darling, it is Proma that writes Fred; Tev writes Angelina. **_It saddens me that you didn't know, I'm ashamed._**:shakes head sadly: You did get the challenge right, though, so yay! **_Good work! _**Ah, Fred, he's impossible to not love. **_Somehow I don't think Steph will feel that way much longer…_

Funny cide-** Wicked is the best word. **_No, cliché and naïve are cooler words. _**Thanks for using it to describe us. **_Yes, thank you very much_.** Same with "Rock on" I don't think we've ever been told that before. **_is too lazy to check_

Chocolate milk-** I guess your wish was granted. Whee!**_ We, the magical writing genies are proud to have successfully reached another success story. _

Dark Hermit Kaelin-** I saw a Jasper Fforde book recently in a store and I was all "DARK HERMIT KAELIN TALKED ABOUT THAT!"**_ And how did the bookstore manager feel about that? _**Well, I wasn't really yelling it throughout the store but, well…eurgh. **_Awesome books, his website is cool too, have you checked it out yet? _**Yeah, Base was quote a random and spontaneous character, but in the twins' lives she'll be quite important (hypothetically since we don't really know that she exists in the Potterverse, but her existence is quite feasible and her important would make sense) **_I don't know, she might even make a second appearance. _**You were right about the bonuses…congrats! **_Good job! And there are worse people to sit next to then Joey and Derek…_

ShanniC-** Glad you like us, and please don't hesitate to review! **_We really appreciate it!_** In case it hasn't been made clear up to this point, WE LOVE REVIEWS! **_So very very very very very much._

Silverpensieve-** Gladja like. **_Thanks for reviewing!_

Moonbugg-** Thanks and congrats on the challenge! **_Hope your having fun at the university, my sisters moved into their dorm rooms relatively recently as well._

The Miss Marauders (**though you'll always be Jersey Princess to us, Caz**)-** I'm so glad we decided to nag you over email! **_Thank goodness! _**It's great to have you back! **_You don't even know how great. _**As for chapters five and seven…no idea what we're going to do as of yet, but something will happen. **_Hopefully. _**It's quite funny, no one else notices that but you**_ which is a bit frightening_**. Michael and Alexandra are random friends and correspondents of Andrew and Stephanie **_(correction, Micheal is Andrew's father)_**; Diana probably heard this all firsthand from the source. Now, you were something of a debatable topic on this whole challenge, thing but we decided to say you got it right. **_After much philosophical discussion over whether math terms applied to English. _**See, you said Andrew was written by the writer of Fred and Stephanie was written by the writer of Ang. That's wrong. **_So very wrong, I thought it would have been easy. _**BUT, you apparently thought (and shame on you :shakes head sadly again: **_This is quite dissapointing_**) that I write Angelina and Tev writes Fred. **_That is a scary though! Eek! _**That too is wrong. We decided that in this case two wrongs makes a right, since by some mathematical property or another you thought Tev wrote Andrew and I wrote Steph, which is correct. **_And we've probably lost you by now…_**I know that was probably kind of confusing, but the bottom line is that you got the challenge right, and I'M FRED! **_I'm Angelina, but don't feel the need to say it in all caps._** Don't feel bad for Steph, she's too stupid to feel much emotion. Teehee. **_Oh, and your comment that the story made you so moved you cried, that basically completed my life. I love you. _

Flagstonejester-** You're back! **_Throws confetti_** And it's good to have you. Sorry about HP and Me, I've been hating it lately, but at least this is being updated! **_Finally. Don't give up on it Proma, you can do it, yes you can! _**Also sorry you got hit over the head with a tennis racket…that's no fun. **_Or is it? _**You got the challenge right! **_Good job!_


	25. Fred: Silver spoon, broken mouse

**_Sugarquill, March 14th_**

So much has happened I honestly don't know where to begin.

I suppose I can begin where I left off, with word on our flat and shop in Diagon Alley. Base sent us an owl saying the previous owners are definitely out and left the place in tip-top condition, except that she has to hire some people to spray for doxies. George and I were so happy; we offered to do it ourselves.

Bah. We've also perfected the Vanishing Hats to the point that we ran a demonstration for them in the courtyard the other day. Needless to say, they're quite a hit, and we've already got over a hundred orders! George says he's halfway through his would-be-diary, listing sales, customers, prices, and products. Somehow I doubt that was what Mum had in mind…

Anyway, that's the update on that bit of life. Umm…well, there's Quidditch, but that's just been going too abysmally to mention. Never thought I'd be glad to be off the team.

Harry gave an interview in _The Quibbler_! Yes, to explain what really happened with You-Know-Who and the graveyard last summer. Must say, it's quite brilliant. Everyone read it, too, since Umbridge tried to ban it. It's like Filch's list of rubbish we're not allowed to have. Hmm…maybe we can get him to ban our products. That'll be a sure way of getting some free publicity.

Focusing. Sorry. Professor Trelawney got sacked. Not something I'd normally mention, but there was this huge scene as Umbridge tried to get her thrown out, and quite frankly I was voting for the woman that lives up a silver ladder. What's more, Dumbledore hired a centaur from the forest to take Trelawney's place, and now Umbridge's even _more_ furious trying to get him sacked cause he's one of her filthy half-breeds!

And now I breathe. Gimme a mo'.

Now, the final hurdle. Angelina. Stephanie. Andrew. And, newly added to the ridiculous mess I'm forced to call a social life, Andrew's sister Rebecca.

Sister, yes, and if I'd known that I might've saved myself some pain, anger and confusion.

No, wait, that was Ang.

I was actually downright giddy. I mean, I broke up with Stephanie (most unceremoniously, but I really can't bring myself to care much less what she thinks anymore) because of it. See, I'd seen Andrew talking to Rebecca in the entrance hall before lunch one day. They were whispering and looking secretive, then suddenly she giggled and Andrew hugged her before saying good bye. You can imagine how it must've looked to unsuspecting Fred Weasley, who, like many a Hogwarts student, had no idea that Andrew Rimmer had a sister.

I was shocked. And angry. As soon as Rebecca had gone into the hall I cut Rimmer off before he could. It went something like this:

"What do you think you're doing, Rimmer?"

"What…?"

"That girl, what're you playing at?"

"No, Fred, I—"

"How can you cheat on Ang? And so _blatantly_? I mean, come on Rimmer, _you_ asked _her_ out. You can't decide you're bored and get someone else, you just can't _do_ that to her! She likes you too and she's not the kind of person who deserves that kind of treatment!"

Rimmer was silent. Looking back, I guess he was trying to figure out what the hell I was talking about and then wonder if he should turn me in for being absolutely barking. Or I might of scared him really bad, but I prefer to think of other alternatives.

"Fred, let me explain…" he began.

"No," I said firmly. "Save it. But not for Ang. I won't tell her about this because it'll hurt her too much, but you stay away from her. You don't deserve to speak to her, really, you filth."

Yes, I'll admit it immediately and without shame. I was horrible. Merciless. Poor guy, I probably even made him feel guilty, and _he_ didn't do anything! I did, though, because that evening when Ang showed up in the common room she said Andrew'd broken up with her. I broke up with Stephanie a couple days later. To my horror, as I left, I saw her asking the same girl Rimmer had been with for some notes. The girl didn't have them, but said, quite clearly "I'll ask my brother for you though.", and in came Andrew.

I was completely rooted to the spot by horror. I must be one of the most stupid human beings ever to have walked the planet and lived so long without getting myself impaled on a potted plant or something. I actually started hitting my head against the wall, which is stone, in case there was any doubt about that. Luckily I didn't do it too hard or too much, but I was feeling a bit dizzy.

I can't tell Angelina, though. She'll kill me! I mean, we've finally started speaking again; if I tell her what I did she'll never speak to me again. If there were three people left on the planet between her, me, and Umbridge…she'd decide to talk to the toad. Such is the hole I've dug for myself.

* * *

**Hey guys! It's not that long, but don't worry; next update will not take nearly as long as this.**_ You never know, I have a life of my own and right now I'm focusing on editing my Novel and working on fictionpress stuff. Which you should all check me out there as well._** Then again, I'm not responsible for the next update, so of course it'll be quicker. **_I've been badgering her, but I hope you love this chapter!_

**And to those who thought we'd given up, gotten bored, or lost our muse…shame on you. **_Although they won't read it…and I think our muses have been getting a tad to independent._

Moony-** You're BACK! Or maybe I am. The decree somethingortheother was Angelina, not me, just to show how annoying the decrees are and how many there are. It's funny, we should probably use the Lexicon's day-by-day calendar…but it's more creatively satisfying to speculate and make up our own time periods for the information we've gleamed. **_Cannon is so totally not in style. _**No, not really, that just sounded cool. Fred did not Imperius anyone. Except the one time. I'll leave the Ang questions to Tev. **_Friendship might be more important, but Ang has her own values, and she wasn't exactly please at the moment. _

xXSanji-kunXx**- I (QuidditchMoke/Proma) am bold, and Tev's**_/Tikvah Ariel_** italics. **Ha!

Funnycide-** teehee. **_Thank you for the review_

Teahweah-** Wow. You have incredibly stamina for this story, probably more than we do. **_Hypocrisy is awesome though. _**Luckily, we can still brainstorm for hours.**_ From what I remember it didn't last hours at a time…_** Glad you like it and I hope you're still bearing with us! **_Seriously. _


	26. Angelina: Go read an atlas

**Pumpkin Juice**

_March 15th_

My life is getting so hectic. I can't even keep track of the dates anymore, and something horrific, and I mean really horrific, has happened. It transcends all of my minuscule problems with my personal life.

So, remember how I joined a little secret organization to fight against our fly eating friend? Yeah, um, apparently, she wasn't too happy about it. It was a couple days ago, when we were all working on our Patronuses (which we've mastered, thankyouverymuch.) being good little children . Mine came out of my wand and it was..well…absolutely breathtaking! A tiger, full sized and everything. I've always loved the animal, before I went to Hogwarts I did reports on it, and during the Zoo it was my favorite spot. I could sit there for hours and have watched them, as if we had some strange unknown bond.

Then, all of a sudden, this house elf, dressed more ridiculous than Anna ever has been, came running into the room in a frenzy, apparently to warn Harry that Madam Toad herself was on her way. In no time at all, we were all fleeing the premises, trying to look inconspicuous, and panicking for dear life.

Our whole Gryffindor gang made it back to the common room, which was a brilliant feat. Someday I'll askLee where he learned to run like that…but not today. Collapsing onto the good sofa, it's safe to say that we were more then just a bit tense. True, none of us had been caught, but there was evidence in the room that people had been there and we had no guarantee that the others made it out in time.

"What do you think she'll do with us?"

"What do you think she'll do with us, Alicia?" snapped Lee. "We all saw that decree when she first posted it. If she finds out what was going on in that room we'll all be expelled."

"No!" cried Alicia, her voice getting higher and slightly hysterical. "Come on, that can't happen. Dumbledore won't let the wicked witch get to us."

We all gave Alicia Don't Worry About It look, and I moved to the floor so that she could lean on me. None of us really wanted to confront the possibility of there being something to worry about.

The common room was eerily silent. I'm not even joking; those are the actual words that came into my mind at the time. Most of us in the D.A. were scattered in our own groups, and most of the younger students had drifted off to sleep.

None of us really talked, just sat there in tense silence, staring into the fire and giving assurances to ourselves. No one pointed out the horribly obvious; Harry hadn't come back, and that was not a good sign.

I think I must have been asleep, back still to the couch, Leesh leaning on my shoulder and my head resting on the calf of Fred. Then he came back. And here's the good news:

Dumbledore, sole savior of Hogwarts, our protection from demon like men and their deranged followers, has been fired from Hogwarts and apparently disappeared altogether.

Bet you didn't see that one coming! Well, you can't really see anything. The point is, however, that a woman who has an affair with a hippogriff and is contracting a Death Eater for a position here has orchestrated the removal of that kooky old man. Alongside our dearest Minister, who needs some serious administering in the head from the looks of his choices lately, and a few other spineless monsters.

Don't tell me I'm exaggerating. Not right now. Well, except about the Death Eater, but I wouldn't put it past her.

This woman, if you can even call her that, did one good thing. She got Trelawney sacked. All right, so she did it in her nasty way, but Trelawney stayed, and we got a better teacher. Now, if that toad fired anyone else whose name doesn't start with an 'S' and is followed by 'nape', I might have to request a transfer to that veela beauty school, but until then I'm just going to plot revenge.

So, we were all stirring in dull unhappy ways, and eventually it was just me and Fred left. Now diary, I know how hopeful you are. A romantic, but, we did not initiate anything that wasn't strictly platonic so you can stop feeling as though you're about to gloat.

It went more like this;

"Fred, I am pissed off."

"No kidding, Sherlock. I can't take much more of this; George and I won't do very well under her tyrant ways."

Now, I know I said I'd go to Beauxbatons, but I wasn't serious. I couldn't leave Hogwarts, it's my home. Fred though, despite his innocent looking freckles and mischievous hair, looked serious.

As in I really would not have been shocked if he exited through the door right there and then. My silence however, is unnerving. Because Fred, being the sensitive gentleman that he is, noticed my awkwardness.

"Ah, would Angiekins miss me?"

"Umbridge would love to be rid of you two. Promise me that if you do decide to desert all of this, you'll make sure she knows, and make sure she's miserable and humiliated. That way, she won't love it, and I'm guessing that means the rest of us will. I think that I'm going to bed now though, too much information."

Do you see how I tactfully avoided the question? I considered biting sarcasm, but in the end dancing around the issue seemed like my best choice. I couldn't have pulled it off as well as Trish anyways. So I trailed away from that warm fire and flung myself into bed before he figured any of that out.

Tomorrow, I am positive dearest diary, will be worse than if all the furniture in Hogwarts came alive and started attacking us. Because the fact is, under Dolores Umbridge, it very well may.

**Authors' Note:** Yes, it has been forever. I am so very sorry, we both are, but now is not the time to assign blame. Want to see the next chapter, badger Proma before she forgets!


	27. Fred: Greek life office

March 19th

I've just made an incredibly discovery: Students like me have very little time for journals.

Not that I haven't been making such a sincere and honest effort, diligently working so I have time to record the chronological memoirs of my existence, but there's just not enough TIME.

Now don't get the wrong idea—it's not N.E.W.T. preparation that's keeping me busy. It's preparation for the world outside of Hogwarts, specifically ninety-three Diagon Alley, and its future owners.

George and I have been spending every moment we can spare to work on more things for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, and I have to say—although I'm not going to divulge the sheer brilliance as of yet—that we've done some absolutely _smashing_ work. But that I'll save for better times, when I can give a firsthand account of what the product experience is truly like.

Meanwhile, the D.A.'s also been keeping us busy. That is, until the day before yesterday, a day in which the entire future of Hogwarts as we know it was destroyed in one fell swoop. Umbridge found out about the D.A.

It's all quite a blur, really. Here's the basic outline: Dobby, that elf from the kitchens, came shooting into the room to tell us Umbridge was on her way. We had about five minutes to scatter and find some sort of refuge, then make it look as if we hadn't been sprinting for our lives and had just been studying or walking through the corridors.

Needless to say, it wasn't quite foolproof. A lot of people got caught, Harry among them. I made it back to the common room, along with George, Lee, and the girls. We stayed around and awake long enough to receive Harry when he came back, and hear him issue the announcement that Albus Dumbledore is no longer at Hogwarts.

Actually, by the looks of it, he's not really anywhere.

He's run off, disappeared, gone into hiding, no doubt plotting some mind-boggling scheme to fix this whole mess, but meanwhile the school is now under the administration and control of Ms Dolores Umbridge.

I for one hope Dumbledore really is out there with a plan to set things right. But as long as he's not doing anything, George and I are thinking of taking this whole situation into our own hands. We've only just mentioned it or talked about it briefly before now, but I think we're going to go through with something. Something massive. Something that'll go down in Hogwarts history, and if not that, at least give everyone a good laugh and a free afternoon. Hogwarts isn't the same school it was two days ago.

Why not make that an advantage?

March 20th – Lunch

What a _fun_ morning.

I'm not even being sarcastic, really! It was actually a fun morning! Granted it started out with the notice that "Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry", but that could only work in our favor now that George and I don't care about the system. But it turns out Madam Toadstools has created her own personal cult for students. She calls it the Inquisitorial Squad; the rest of us call it Slytherin groupies.

The Slytherins are now Umbridge's pawns, docking points and telling off students whether they're trying to blow up the castle or just cursing Umbridge (the latter is impossible to prevent). George and I had a bit of a problem with this during break.

"Weasley twins!" shouted a voice behind us as we walked along the first floor corridor. We turned around.

"Montague," sneered George. "Lost again? We've told you already, the troll colony is _eastern _Scotland."

The surprise is that Montague understood it, or at least, he pretended to. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to dock house points from you two," he said, smirking with satisfaction.

"Are you now?" I asked. "I wouldn't advise that. It'll make you late."

"For what?" said Montague, back to his usual level of intelligence.

"Wherever you end up," said George, and with that we each grabbed one of Montague's arms and steered him toward the empty classroom at the end of the corridor. Well, empty to most, but to those of us who know the castle a bit better…

"Thvanshengcabunt!" squawked Montague, his voice muffled due to the fact that his arm was covering his face.

"That's right, son," chuckled George.

"The Vanishing Cabinet," I grinned.

"Have a nice time, then."

"Send us a postcard from wherever it is you end up."

And then we stuffed him into the cabinet and closed the doors.

Apparently he's not the only one out and about either. The Inquisitorial Squad are doing all they can to make themselves known. We met Ron and Co. down by the hourglasses where they were looking utterly woebegone as we lost points.

"Noticed, have you?" I asked as we reached them.

"Malfoy just docked us all about fifty points," Harry said, sounding nothing short of enraged.

"Yeah, Montague tried to do us during break," George said.

"What do you mean, 'tried'?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"He never managed to get all the words out," I answered, "Due to the fact that we forced him headfirst into that Vanishing Cabinet on the first floor."

What? I'm proud!

"But you'll get into terrible trouble!" said a gobsmacked Hermione.

"Not until Montague reappears, and that could take weeks, I dunno where we sent him," I pointed out. "Anyway…we've decided we don't care about getting into trouble anymore."

"Have you ever?"

"'Course we have," said George. "Never been expelled, have we?"

"We've always known where to draw the line,"

"We might have put a toe across it occasionally,"

"But we've always stopped short of causing real mayhem,"

"But now?" asked Ron. (Clearly on tenterhooks)

"Well, now—" began George.

"—what with Dumbledore gone—" I said.

"—we reckon a bit of mayhem—"

"—is exactly what our dear new Head deserves," I finished.

"You mustn't!" hissed Hermione. "You really mustn't! She'd love a reason to expel you!"

"You don't get it, Hermione, do you?" I said with a smile. "We don't care about staying anymore. We'd walk out right now if we weren't determined to do our bit for Dumbledore first. So anyway, phase one is about to begin. I'd get in the Great Hall for lunch if I were you, that way the teachers will see you can't have had anything to do with it."

"Anything to do with what?" asked Hermione, sounding quite nervous now.

"You'll see," said George. "Run along, now."

As of now, we're hidden behind a tapestry, waiting to begin. Lee's going to tell us when it's clear before he bolts. We wanted to include him, and we are, but we don't want to not finish his school just because of us. He would disagree, if it weren't for the fact that his parents would probably disembowel him if they heard he'd run off with the Weasley twins because there was a new Head.

Oops, time to go. Lee's just given us the signal…

Still March 20th – Bed

I do believe this was one of the best days I have had at Hogwarts. Actually, it was the single most amazing day I've ever had at this school.

Once again, I'll be kind enough to record the events in order.

After Lee gave us the signal, George and tiptoed out from the room behind the tapestry and levitated the tapestry so it wouldn't get in our way. Then we went back through the door, holding it open. Once the two of us were inside we grabbed about ten crates labeled "WHIZZLY" (for no apparent reason; we just figured it was our own way of saying "CAUTION: INSANE FIREWORKS WITHIN) and dragged them out into the center of the corridor.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George."

"_Incendio!_"

I don't really know what we'd expected when we lit them. I mean, being dazzling fireworks that last for hours on end, we weren't really able to test them much. We ran tests on some small samples, and they did fine, but since we'd never seen the real Whiz-Bangs at work, we were utterly unprepared for what happened next.

_BOOM!_

For about a half a second, everything went white. I thought I'd gone blind…except…it was white, not black. When the white disappeared, I could see shapes moving around through the blotches impairing my vision. Soon enough I could see our enormous sparks, dragons, and Catherine wheels whizzing and flying around like mad. Stars bounced off suits of armor and shot past me and George (who insists one burnt his ear) and the sparklers—which we've never even tested—began scrawling curses in the air while firecrackers exploded and spewed out more blazing pinwheels than before.

I am a professional developer of these products. Do not try this imagery at home.

Anyway, it was definitely rather…spectacular, as I've managed to convey, but George and I didn't get to watch for long. About one minute after the Big Boom, we heard Umbridge's voice along with the all-too familiar tones of Filch coming toward us. George was still gazing open-mouthed at the fireworks; I had to yank his elbow to make him move, and then we went back to the door behind the tapestry.

"Hurry, Filch, hurry!" Umbridge was screeching. "They'll be al over the school unless we do something—_Stupefy!_"

There was another flash of light (though not nearly as blinding as the first) as the rocket she'd aimed her spell at exploded, blasting a hole in a nearby painting. This was about when I let out my first snort, George echoing.

"Don't' Stun them, Filch!" the toad shrieked.

"Right you are, Headmistress!" wheezed our dear friend, and I call him dear because of what he did next: Filch ran to the cupboard, seized a broom, and began trying to bash the fireworks in with it. Needless to say, this did nothing but antagonize our brilliant creations, as they set the broom on fire. At least, I think they did. My vision was blurred by tears by this time.

The door opened a moment later, and Harry slipped in.

"Impressive," he whispered with a grin. "Very impressive…You'll put Dr. Filibuster out of business, no problem…"

"Cheers," George said. "Oh, I hope she tries Vanishing them next…They multiply by ten every time you try…"

As George and I walked into Charms that afternoon, we were greeted by cheers and applause. Not that it hasn't happened before, but we're used to that in the Common Room after Quidditch or something, not just in the middle of class. Even little Flitwick was beaming at us, though he caught himself quickly and started the lesson. But of course, there _was_ no lesson; our fireworks were still running rampant throughout the school, and no one but the Headmistress could be trusted to get rid of them. We basically had a free period because Flitwick said that "It would be impossible for you lot to learn anything with these fireworks distracting you…we'll just have to wait for the Headmistress to be available to come and rid us of them!"

That man deserves more credit.

Anyway, it was during this miniature party that Angelina approached me (George was across the room taking early orders). I was a bit nervous when I saw her; we haven't spoken since she broke up with Andrew, well, not alone really.

"Congratulations," she said after an awkward silence. "These fireworks are _brilliant_."

Relieved, I answered "We just added and subtracted a few ingredients from what we think Filibuster may be using. After that it was just a few more tweakings of our own to make them more original…more—" I glanced at the Catherine wheel spinning past us. "—fun."

Ang grinned. "I don't mean the fireworks themselves," she said. "I mean what you did with them. I mean, it's Umbridge's first day as Headmistress and she's just been running around cleaning up fireworks, getting soot-faced, or being cursed at by sparklers. You two've started a sort of…rebellion, I suppose, against her and the Ministry. And by the looks of it, you've also started a business…am I right?"

I nodded sheepishly. "Base sent us the papers for the shop and the apartment last week. Then it's a bit more sorting, a lot of transporting, and interviewing potential employees before we're in business."

"Brilliant," she said. "Let me know when you open. I want to buy something for And—"

She stopped herself before she finished the word, but it was impossibly to mistake what she'd meant to say. Andrew. Angelina misses Andrew. At least, I think that's what it means, but I'm willing to bet that I'm right (besides, after this firecracker business I've got money to spare on betting!). I should probably be feeling bad, since I did break them up, but he was with another girl! What was I supposed to do, research? Andrew. With. Other. Girl. It spoke for itself. I was just doing what was best for Angelina, that's all.

Or maybe she was going to say "for and then let you try to catch the fever" just to confuse me, but stopped when she realized she wouldn't make any sense. Yes, I decidedly prefer this option.

Seeing as Trish was ordering fireworks (!), Angelina just went and sat at her desk, writing in her journal. Hmmm…her journal…I bet her journal knows how she's feeling about this whole Andrew thing. I could always take a peek and find something out, couldn't I? I mean, it's not as if I want to read all of it or anything, I just want to read the last couple weeks' worth of entries. It won't be hard to get to, either...Angelina has Quidditch three times a week…

Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-Bangs

Basic Blaze box

Alicia Spinnet

Trish Stimpson

Seamus Finnigan

Romilda Vane

Kenneth Towler

Katie Bell

Noah Corfield

Jack Sloper

Lavender Brown

Neville Longbottom

Hermione Granger

Deflagration Deluxe

Colin Creevey

Dennis Creevey

Dean Thomas

Andrew Kirke

Parvati Patil

Lee Jordan

More orders in George's journal.

**Authors' Note**: This fic is winding down to the very last...only a few more chapters and then it is so long. However, we are planning to write a non fanfiction work together, which you can ask us for more info about if you'll miss us that horrifically (and we know you will)!


	28. Angelina: Repeat the climax please

Authors' Note: It's **been a while, so this is QuidditchMoke/Proma in the bold here. **_Your darling Tev in italics._**As for the fact that it's been a while, I'm probably most to blame.**_ Though I haven't been much help in pushing her admittedly._** Is there any medication you can take for procrastination? **_Nope, but when you graduate you can set out to research that. _**Anyway, I couldn't wait to edit this chapter when I got it, which is why I did the first two-thirds on April 22nd when I got them. To justify the missing two weeks, I had all my homework from spring break to do that weekend (also procrastination, but not as heinous because homework is evil), as well as packing for an orchestra trip to San Antonio which occupied the entire week through to May 1st because of preparations and the trip itself. Now, a week of catching up on homework later, I come to you after forty-five minutes of reading and editing the last third of this chapter, and I do hope the results are to your liking. Sorry for the long author note, but better to have it here at the beginning than at the end to break the cycle of Reading and Reviewing. **_Or so I've been instructed…

* * *

_

April 1st;

I have had the most extraordinary day. Actually, it didn't start out that way. I woke up, and mentally prepared myself to face the increase of elaborate pranks today normally brings.

Not only is it April Fool's, it is also Fred and George's birthday. Last year I ended up in a bed that was made of sand and quickly crumbled, and the year before that my mouth had disappeared for the entire day and I wasn't able to talk or eat. Today is traditionally an interesting day, and avoidance of the twins is generally the smart thing to do. With only Umbridge to stop them I'm sure they'll go overboard this year as well.

Also, I was rather nervous about the day because Fred and I have only spoken to each other once since Andrew and I broke up. Sure, we've partaken of the festivities of conversation with our other friends together, but there was never eye contact or speech directed at either of us from the other.

Nevertheless, I sent them both chocolate as a present. Cursed chocolate, mind you, but that's why I thought it was a nice gift. Wrapped it up all pretty and everything, and it even had a cute red bow on top.

So, before I got side-tracked I was commenting on my waking up. Today was a Saturday, so it was close to eleven by the time I finally dragged myself out of bed. I looked around; no sign of trouble, my room was the same. I looked in the mirror; I looked normal. I recharmed the mirror to make sure they didn't tamper with it; I still looked normal. Trish came out of the bathroom. I looked at her carefully; she looked at me menacingly. She looked normal. Alicia fell out of her bed as Trish shook her awake. Normal, all normal, so I headed downstairs to the common room. No one laughed or gave me a second glance, so I considered myself officially normal, climbed through the portrait hole and walked down to the Great Hall.

Oh food. I never understood how people could go on those starvation diets. Food is just so delicious, and I work out enough that it doesn't matter in the end. (Although I'm still not sure what part of my body is working in Quidditch other than my right arm. I suppose the left is working to keep me and my broom steady, but how is it I can have a flat stomach from just…_sitting_? I blame Anna for asking me these questions. Now I can never stop wondering.) Even if I was on the heavier side, long as I'm not obese and I'm healthy I shouldn't have to worry. No, digging into mashed potatoes smothered with butter and gravy is too good to ever consider stopping.

Rimmer slid in next to me, and I graced him with a smile for daring to sit at the Gryffindor table post break-up. This whole just friend thing is actually working out pretty well. I thought we'd end up all awkward and drifty, but not really. Funnily enough, the breakup made things awkward with Fred…but more of that later.

What's more, anyone who you can date, break up with, and then sit with to plan out impossible ways of attacking the Inquisitorial Squad with is clearly difficult to be awkward around. After I piled several slices of toast onto my plate, his sister plopped down across from us. Mind you, at this time several people were looking over and wondering about the Ravenclaw convention, but we paid no heed.

"Hey Ang, do you have Quidditch practice tonight?" Rebecca asked.

I nodded, too busy with my carefully applied butter and jam to muster an answer. It was even, and just right.

"Shame, can you help me with my homework _tomorrow_ then?"

At this point Andrew looked affronted that she wasn't asking him, (or any Ravenclaw…but is it my fault I'm good at Charms? No. Well, actually yes), and I nodded. She's a fun girl to be around, and doesn't seem to mind the fact that her brother and I _aren't_ dating.

She had hardly swept away from the table before Rimmer and I had to make a run from the entrance of the cult. Poor little buggers, green clashes horrifically with their faces and those new badges don't even match their robes. Yes, the Toad Cult is a walking fashion disaster.

At this point I headed to the library and worked for a few hours. May have been the weekend, but we had mountains of homework. There were only a few underclassmen there, so I got my own private little corner. It wasn't too long before I started daydreaming about all the pleasant things I could do to the Inquisitorial Squad, and before I knew it, my essay was covered in a rather gruesome doodle and I was almost late for practice.

Never fear, I made it on time. Suited up, got on my broom, and had a long but grueling time of quidditch.

Now, imagine sweaty, Worn Out Angelina, temper on edge, ready to attack most people, and in a generally bad mood. I drag myself to my dormitory, ready to throw myself on the bed…only I can't.

Because, you see, there was already someone on it.

Not someone like Trish or Leesh who have commandeered it to get me to talk about some social issue. Not someone like Snape who is there waiting to attack me (well, that never happened before, but I've had nightmares), and not a house elf that squeaks in fright when it sees me and runs away. No, no, this time it was a ginger-haired teenage boy reading my diary.

Told you I had an interesting day.

Of course, as you remember, (or don't, it was a long time ago) I was prepared for things like this. Fortunately, it looked like Fred had just opened the book. His hair started to grow like crazy, and pretty soon he couldn't open his eyes because his eyelashes were so long and his eyebrows were creating a curtain. Not to mention that those green pimples didn't look too attractive on him, but then again they wouldn't look too nice on anyone except Marietta Edgecombe.

At this point I was torn between rage and laughing my guts out. I mean really, he was such a wanker for reading my diary, and it looked so funny! Like a green orangutan or something. I wish that my camera worked in Hogwarts, because this was picture worthy. Where was Creevy when you needed him?

Being Worn Out Ang, I opted for rage.

"FRED WEASLEY! WHAT," and then my voice dropped dangerously low like I was hissing, "are you doing…with _my_ diary?"

And then it hit me, hard. Fred was reading my diary, you, my darling which I confided everything to. All my feelings for Fred, and if he read them—Merlin!—we were both in for irreparable friendship damage.

I tore my pickle covered book away from him, and he bolted. Those years of quidditch training did him good, because he was fast. Then again, so was I and I ran after him as he worked spells to fix himself, forgetting my tiredness.

Going through the common room we got quite a few looks, but Trish knew what charms I had cast and set Fred right without even asking for an explanation. As I chased him through the portrait hole, I'm pretty positive that the many spectators were placing bets on how many injuries Fred was going to come back with. I wonder who won.

Now, had Fred been born with a lot of common sense, he would have gone to the hospital wing and demanded sanctuary for any possible aftereffects of my jinx. Instead, not being such a person, he bolted outside into the growing dusk. Oddly enough, I don't think anyone noticed us leaving the building.

It was raining, I mean really raining. It hadn't been during quidditch, and I was lucky I still had my robes on because it was _cold_. Fred, of course, didn't. Because he had been inside. Reading my diary.

I finally caught up with him when his shoe sank into a patch of mud near the greenhouses.

"Look, Ang, I can explain," he panted. Can't blame him.

Still, I gave him a glare that should have killed. At least he looked normal now so that I was totally free to devote myself to rage. Which was fortunate, being torn was no fun at all. Plus, anger helped keep my mind off the feeling that maggots were consuming my insides.

"Oh, you better explain, Weasley. That's my diary! MY DIARY! My journal, my memoirs, my most necessary daily dose of CATHARSIS! Do you understand that I have personal parts of my life in there that aren't _meant_ for you to make into some kind of an April Fool's joke? Well, obviously not, you arrogant imbecile. Go join the Umbridge groupies why don't you? You're just as bloody low as they are!"

That felt really good to say. Looking back, it was a bit unnecessarily harsh, but hey, I was in the passion of the moment. I was angry, and hurt, too. I mean, it's not every day someone you considered a friend (albeit a special kind of friend since you fancy him and haven't spoken to said friend since you broke up with your boyfriend and he with his girlfriend) goes and decides to pry into the inner workings of your mind just because he was bored. There's a good chance I was tearing up a bit out there, but thankfully, as I said before, it was raining.

Now, if he were anyone else Fred would have been apologizing to me and begging for a renewal of our friendship. But of course, Fred Weasley is not anyone else.

"Well," he said, getting up as well as he could with one foot stuck in the ground. "Maybe I was WORRIED ABOUT YOU! Ever think of _that_? NOOOO, you're too busy off in la-la land trying to get Rimmer back. Have some dignity! Whether or not it's meant to be over, it IS, and all you can do is _mope_ about it! Can you _blame_ me for making sure he didn't tell you what I did?"

Then Fred stopped. At this point I really did think he was an imbecile. I mean honestly, what idiot says that? Especially to a friend. I mean really, that's just plain rude.

"_What you did_?" My voice was dangerously low again. "What did you do, Frederick?"

Fred looked as though he was debating what to say, but he also looked as angry as I did, which I guess was why he just came out with it: "I broke you two up, okay? I thought he was cheating on you and it was just his bloody sister and I broke you two up! I threatened him. Damn it Ang, I didn't think he deserved you!"

My mind was numb. Literarily I think. I mean, I knew Fred never favored him much but I'd just thought Rimmer was _commitmentaphobic_ or something. No, it never even occurred to me that this idiot messed it up. Maybe it should have though.

"You did _WHAT!"_ I shouted. "You…he…how could you? It wasn't any of your business! I didn't stop you from dating the Queen of Ditzy Pink, did I? No, I left you and your relationship alone. Why the hell do you care anyways?"

Again, a bit on the dramatic side, because obviously any friend of mine would care. Still, Fred went along with it.

"I just do, all right?" he snapped irritably.

"Oh, obviously," I said, preparing for a rant. "I mean, you care so much that you misconstrue what you see and relay the information back to me without even verifying your facts! You care so much that you let me break up with my boyfriend based on your load of tosh, then don't even bother telling me that it _was_ tosh! You care so much that—"

It was about then that the most unexpected thing happened. Right there, in the pouring rain, on the grounds of Hogwarts, in my disgusting quidditch robes, his foot still, submerged in mud, Fred Weasley kissed me. Not like, full on snogging or anything. No, he kissed me gently, tenderly, on the lips. Needless to say I shut up. Stunned.

You know, living in the wizarding world you learn that everything really can change in a moment. This particular moment had me so stunned that I wondered if the earth had shifted, if Hogwarts really wasn't a figment of my imagination, if Anna really had a blonde wig, if Stephanie Stevenson had started wearing black and walking around in a trance saying that the world is over and giggling is overrated. I was totally and completely disoriented…which is why at the end of the fifteen or so seconds that this kiss lasted (because kissing in the rain really is harder than it sounds), I felt like I'd just gone on holiday for several months.

"I like you, Ang," said Fred as we pulled away. Remarkable how I could hear him speaking so softly in rain that had previously entailed yelling from the both of us. "I want to date you," he said. "And sit next to you, and comfort you when you're upset about Umbridge and scream with you when you're angry, and be more than friends."

Once again, I was stunned; my mouth hung open giving the gaping fish look. I mean, Fred Weasley might as well have declared his everlasting love for me with a proposal of marriage for all my brain was concerned. He might even have said that he wanted to have my children, and I couldn't've been more shocked.

My expression must have been pretty unreadable, because then Fred added "I may a bit out of line here, but…please?"

I shook myself out of the trance I'd been in and looked straight into his eyes, fighting a smile. To show my affirmation, I did the only thing my instinct was telling me to do: Get those lovely lips back on mine. It was quick again, but sweet. Besides, we'd only started dating several seconds earlier, and I've never been one to rush these things.

"I'm still mad at you, you know." I said as we pulled away.

He nodded, for the first time looking a little humble.

"I mean," I continued, "I've had feelings for you since about the start of the school year…and I never once looked in _your_ journal."

Fred grinned at this, evidently sharing the feeling. My stomach did one of those complicated quidditch maneuvers as it always does at the sight of that Weasley grin. Only this time, I think it was because I knew that grin belonged to me. Possessive? Maybe a bit. But I think I've earned the right.

Then he took my hand, and led me back inside. After all, it was cold, and it was raining.

And Fred Weasley and I had kissed.

Extraordinary, I know.

Upon arrival back at the common room in full health, holding hands, soaking wet, and laughing, our friends (everyone else had seemed to leave. I guess they weren't concerned about the amount of medical attention he'd need) stared at us wide-eyed.

"Nyark," said Lee. Or at least that's what it sounded like. Leesh seconded his feelings by adding something that sounded like "Splaft" and George just had his mouth open. Trish looked mildly interested for once, and somewhere behind that, pleased.

"Wha?" Lee said finally, resembling an actual speaking person.

"Oh, bugger off," said Fred. "Ang and I are officially dating. There. I said it. Nosy sods. I'm going to bed."

So he gave me a kiss on the cheek, and left for his own dorm, Lee, George, Trish, and Leesh still staring. I ran up to my own dormitory, knowing that if I didn't pretend to go to sleep I'd have to put up with their questions all night long.

I've been sitting her, Silencing Charm on the pen and the page, writing this all down so that I never forget it. Today was definitely an important one in my life, and needless to say, a happy one. And it was Fred's birthday. Somehow, I think he enjoyed it. I know I did.

* * *

**Sorry, another brief note about the chapter: Neither Tev nor I created the words "Splaft and "Nyark". That would be the work of one Ros Asquith, author of The Teenage Worriers, which are definitely books worth reading.**_ Never heard of them, you must have added them in when I wasn't looking._** Because of course, as this story has also proven, teenagers do a lot of worrying.**_ Anyways, this chapter is kind of climatic. Now, chances are that you're only going to have one more chapter (if I get my way) or three (if you get Proma's way). So yeah, this was really amazing to write though after such a long time. Hope you enjoyed it_


	29. Ang, Fred, Tev, Proma: They lived after

**Sugarquill**

**April 7th **

I love spring.

Don't you love spring? Yes, yes, you're paper, you're inanimate, blah blah BLAH, don't you LOVE spring?

Well. I do. Leesh says that 'magical things happen in spring'. George says 'once the weather looks up everything seems good, eh?'. I dunno about those theories, but I just think this spring thus far has been downright fun.

So, this morning after I'd woken up and changed into my robes, I headed down to the Great Hall and slid into a seat next to Angelina, my girlfriend.

Ang. My girlfriend.

My girlfriend.

MINE.

Not yours.

This scenario is the result of a very memorable chase through the rain and mud on my birthday, resulting in a shouting match and me 'shutting her up'.

Hehehe.

The transition from friends (or incredibly-awkward-former-friends-who-don't-talk-because-of-the-romantic-tension-between-them) to boyfriend and girlfriend has, according to Ang anyway, been quite easy. Luckily enough our friends are supportive—if they weren't I'd have to pummel them.

Anyway, that's the update on the fabulous antics of spring this last week. And for the record, the weather is barely different from whatever we had in February.

Now, for today. Well, yesterday actually. Yesterday George and I received a rather rare visit from Ginny. Not that we discourage fourth years from talking to us.

"It's Harry," she whispered. There were only a few people in the common room and it was easy to hear. "He wants to talk to Sirius. I'm not sure why, but he really wants to. He seems to have a lot on his mind…I guess he just needs to talk to someone about it."

"Yeeesss," said George slyly. Ginny sighed.

"Do you think you two could help us?"

"Well, of course, baby sister," I said brightly. "But we'll need to talk to the client first."

Nearly all the fifth years are buried in career pamphlets these days. Luckily for George and myself, we were looking for the three most easily spottable heads poking out from behind the rubble.

"Hey," I said, sneaking up on Harry. "Ginny's had a word with us about you. She says you need to talk to Sirius?"

"What?" said Hermione. Oh dear, the client's kept his doings a secret. We can't have that now, can we?

"Yeah…" said Harry nervously. "Yeah, I thought I'd like—"

"Don't be so ridiculous," Hermione snapped. "With Umbridge groping around in the fire and frisking all the owls?"

"Well, we think we can find a way around that," George said with a grin. "It's a simple matter of causing a diversion. Now, you might have noticed that we have been rather quiet on the mayhem front during the Easter holidays?"

"What was the point, we asked ourselves, of disrupting leisure time?" I continued. "No point at all, we answered ourselves. And of course, we'd have messed up people's studying too, which would be the very last thing we'd want to do." I nodded at Hermione, who looked still more shocked.

"But it's business as usual from tomorrow," I said briskly. "And if we're going to be causing a bit of uproar, why not do it so that Harry can have his chat with Sirius?"

"Yes, but _still_," Hermione said, as if we were dim. "Even if you _do_ cause a diversion, how is Harry supposed to talk to him?"

"Umbridge's office," Harry said quietly. There was a pause.

"Are—you—insane?" hissed Hermione.

"I don't think so,"

"And how are you going to get in there in the first place?"

"Sirius's knife,"

"Excuse me?"

"Christmas before last Sirius gave me a knife that'll open any lock. So even if she's bewitched the door so _Alohomora_ won't work, which I bet she has—"

"What do you think about this?" Hermione demanded at Ron in a very accurate imitation of Mum.

"I dunno," said Ron, startled. "If Harry wants to do it, it's up to him, isn't it?"

"Spoken like a true friend and Weasley," I said, clapping him on the back. "Right, then. We're thinking of doing it tomorrow, just after lessons, because it should cause maximum impact if everybody's in the corridors—Harry, we'll set it off in the east wing somewhere, draw her right away from her own office—I reckon we should be able to guarantee you, what, twenty minutes?"

"Easy," replied George.

"What sort of diversion is it?" asked Ron.

"You'll see, little bro," I said, getting up to leave. "At least, you will if you trot along to Gregory the Smarmy's corridor round about five o'clock tomorrow."

**April 9th **

Forget spring, I love my _life_. Hang on to your knickers, this may take a while.

So, it's yesterday, four thirty. George and I ask to be excused from Charms. Well, okay, no. We never went to Charms. I met Ang just before it though.

"Where do you think you're going?" she said as I proceeded to go back to the common room.

"Harry needs a favor," I said in a hushed voice. "George and I are the only ones capable of creating a satisfactory diversion in this place, aren't we? Well, that's exactly where I'm going. To create a diversion."

"Fred," She grabbed my arm. "Careful of the toad. Just…don't do anything stupid."

"Please," I grinned. "How little do you know me?" And then I 'shut her up' again. (Hehehe.)

"I know you fine," Ang said sternly. "I know that your definition of stupid and mine are quite different. So don't do anything _I_ would call stupid."

I looked down. "Ang…"

"What?"

"There is one thing. A sort of…Plan B. In case we get caught or anything. It shouldn't happen, but if it does, don't worry. I'll write as soon as I can."

"Fred, wha—"

"Don't worry!" I flashed her another grin and jogged back to the common room.

So _now_ it's four thirty. George and I levitated a dozen Disillusioned boxes down to Gregory the Smarmy's corridor. It took long enough to do it stealthily. Four fifty. There's something coming toward us, but we can't move until five. Who can be laughing like that?

It's Peeves! This is either very good or very bad…

"What's this?" he's saying. "Big, baffling, boxes! And not a student in Smarmy's sight! Should Peevesy place a protest for this…peculiar plight?"

"That's a big new word, Peeves," I say. He jumps.

"Weasleys working wordlessly to make the mean management…cry!"

"That's right, Peeves," says George. "And you know how important that is."

"No I doesn't." He's shaking his head.

"Maybe not." I'm saying. "But you do know how fun it is."

He's grinning. "Don't tell anyone that you've seen this." George is saying.

"Seen what?" says Peeves. And now he's swooping away. Four fifty-five. I hear footsteps above us. They're moving. They're moving toward the stairs, I think—

"George," I begin, but he knows what I'm going to say. We can't wait any longer. The owner's of those footsteps will be here any second, and they might linger. We can't afford lingerers!

"Now then?"

Now.

April 10th- 93 Diagon Alley

Teehee! I'll pick up from where I left off, as always.

George and I sprang out from our hiding place and to the very edge of the corridor. Wands out, and faces covered so we didn't get any in our eyes.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George."

"_REDUCTO!_"

Cautious manufacturers that we are, we had—like I just said—our hands over our faces to keep our eyes safe. The problem with us, though, is that our eyes will risk their safety to see what they want to see. As we yelled our curses, both George and I lowered our hands and watched the boxes burst open and drench the corridor with muck. Weeds and reeds were growing out of the floor, which quickly disappeared under a thick layer of brown goop. Gregory the Smarmy was unrecognizable; his face and body were splattered with bits of the swamp and a toad was croaking happily on his head. But speaking of toads—

"WEASLEYS!" I don't think any high-pitched, girly voice has ever made my blood run cold before, but yesterday was the day it did. George and I exchanged a terrified glance before we turned around and looked at the livid silhouette of Dolores Jane Umbridge.

"I'LL HAVE YOU FOR THIS!" She shrieked. She was wringing her hands and her eyes were ready to pop out of their sockets. She wasn't angry, though, and I think that's what brought me and George back to our senses; she was excited. Umbridge was looking at a chance to punish us, expel us, defeat us. Poor toad. If she'd bothered to do her research she'd know that we Weasleys don't give up without a fight.

"RUN!" I yelled. Umbridge was caught off guard; we shot past her in a fraction of a second, knocking her off her feet and into the swamp.

"FILCH!" she screeched, but we were halfway down the stairs.

"Where should we go? Hogsmeade?" I asked as we ran.

"We can't run yet!" cried George. How ironic.

"Then we have to hide!"

"Changing rooms?"

"Obvious!"

"Forest!"

"Dangerous!"

"Room of Requirement?"

"Perfect! RUN!" Not that we weren't already running, but the reiteration spurred us on to a mind-boggling velocity.

We had run past the room twice, thinking madly that we needed to hide, when there was a loud thud at the end of the corridor, louder than the noise from the distant swamp. Immediately following The Thud came footsteps. There were at least a dozen, shuffling loudly, coming closer.

"See if they're hiding in that Defense place!" shouted a sickeningly familiar drawl.

"No," George breathed.

"Yes," I gasped.

"RUN!"

"AFTER THEM!"

And we ran. Pelting down the scarcely populated corridors, we headed down the staircases, one after another, not knowing where we were going, but not caring. All we knew was that we had to put as much distance between ourselves and the Inquisitorial Squad as possible.

"THEY'RE COMING DOWN!" cried Malfoy, his voice surprisingly close. "WEASLEY TWINS COMING DOWN TO THE ENTRA—AAAAARRGGHGHH!"

Once again, our eyes got the better of us, and for a few seconds George and I were running while looking backwards; Peeves had come from nowhere and was proceeding to soak the whole Squad with a pail of…our swamp. They kept running, though, still bellowing things like "TWINS! ENTRANCE HALL! STAIRS!" as they did.

Had we still been on a higher level, we'd've had time to dodge them by going through a hidden passageway or hiding behind suits of armor. By now they were too close, and the only thing between us and the entrance hall was one staircase, which we were sprinting down. At the foot of the stairs were hundreds of students, some covered in swamp, some clean, but all with their mouths open. There was no open gap, no place we could get through fast enough without being caught by Malfoy and his gang first. George and I skidded to a halt in the mob's clearing, back to back and breathing heavily.

"What do we do?" I hissed.

"Plan B," said George.

The Inquisitorial Squad came rushing down the stairs, their faces gleaming with triumph. Peeves was hovering above everyone else, making a face at the short, stubby, woman on the stairs: Umbridge.

"So," she squawked. "So…you think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?"

"Pretty amusing, yeah," I said calmly. We weren't scared of her. She was scared of us.

Filch came wheezing down the stairs to Umbridge. "I've got the form, Headmistress," He sounded ridiculously happy and was waving around a piece of parchment like a lunatic. "I've got the form and I've got the whips waiting…Oh, let me do it now…"

Okay, I know he hates us, but not _that_ much! This man has far too much time on his hands.

"Very good, Argus," Umbridge said. "You two," She turned her beady little eyes on us. "are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."

"You know what?" I said. "I don't think we are."

I turned to my twin brother. "George," I said, as airily as if we were teasing Ron. "I think we've outgrown a full-time education."

"Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself," he replied.

"Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?"

"Definitely."

We turned toward Umbridge and raised our wands in unison. "Accio Brooms!" We called, and in they zoomed, one still wearing the marks of its enslavement. The crowd parted as they shot through and stopped sharply in front of us.

"We won't be seeing you," I said pointedly to Umbridge, mounting my broom.

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch," said George.

I looked around at the crowd that had assembled, and decided to place our first advertisement.

"If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley—Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes," I announced. "Our new premises!"

"Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat," said George, pointing at the bat in question.

"STOP THEM!" Umbridge shrieked, but it was useless. Her mindless cronies closing in, George and I kicked off and shot into the air above. I turned my broom toward the person (being?) without whom we would have been caught.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves."

He seized his hat from his head and saluted the two of us as we waved our last good-bye to the students of Hogwarts and soared out into the world.

Now, mind you, we've seen very little of any world as of yet.

Base was surprised—pleasantly, though—to be greeted by us in her office at eleven-thirty last night. Luckily for Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes…well, Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes exists! The previous owners of number ninety-three had cleared out and cleaned up; they'd even left us all their shelves both in the store and inventory room. Our trunks had, of course, come straight to the flat above the shop once we'd left school, as had our many remaining boxes of madness. We've spent all of today unpacking and setting up, so even breaking my hand using a quill is a welcome break. George went out a little while ago to place an ad in the _Daily Prophet _for employees, as well as post a few flyers around town.

There's this strange tapping noise in the flat, though. I can't imagine why. The bathroom's fine, and so is the kitchen (not that we'll be using it a whole lot, but it's there, clean and working). No one lives above or below us, so that's out of the question, and people can't exactly come up to our windows to harass us into buying things from them.

Ohhhh! It's an _owl_. I can't be blamed for having no presence of mind; it's been a long two days. Anyway, I'm going to get that owl before the window and my eardrums give in.

It's from Angelina! It says—hang on, let me just stick it in here…

_Dear Fred,_

_I don't mean to be a really clingy controlling girlfriend who tries to restrict your every movement and whatnot, but could you try not to drown the school in swamp and drop out leaving me with no clue what you're doing? Thanks, that'd be appreciated._

_Don't get me wrong, I'm all for you following your dreams. In fact, I was excited for this prank shop. But not telling me plan B? We haven't been dating that long but I thought our relationship would have been at least important enough for you to warn me about life changing decisions. At least our friendship might have been._

_It was you though, so I suppose I should've expected it anyways. Trish by now has created paradoxical phrases for us to use in describing yours and George's disappearances. I won't bother to tell them to you, because I'm sure she'll be writing her own letter soon enough. Or if not the four of us have already planned out our visit to your shop; we're doing it right after we get out of school. I hope anyway, if Umbridge doesn't manage to kick us out before then, which really wouldn't surprise me now. That flea ridden frog has a tongue so fat she can't even catch the flies on her many warts._

_Enough of my elaborate metaphors, I miss you to be honest. I'm sure you're having fun setting up shop and knowing you've left chaos behind, but really, chaos isn't nearly as much fun unless you have a cute redhead to spend time laughing with afterwards. Not that that went through your head when you were being a total idiot._

_Sorry, still a little angry. Can you tell I'm doing my best to control it? Point being, I expect you to write back immediately, because although I reinforce that I don't want to be clingy and still really like you both romantically and as an interesting person in general, I sort of need to know what the hell is going through your mind. Appreciated. And I'll see you soon, hopefully. I know the shop will be bustling by the time I get there, but I'm sure you can take time for your favorite customer._

_Love;_

_Angelina_

Typical Ang. Should've expected it. She's right in saying that I should've told her Plan B, but George and I had things planned out our own way. We weren't telling anyone else because we didn't want to get them in trouble with us. That's why Lee could only do so much as well.

Anyway, Angelina knows that. She's just a little upset is all, and this is how she shows it. I hope. On a brighter note, there's chaos at school! George and I can celebrate as soon as he gets back. We never really intended to start a revolution; we just wanted to rebel a bit. Now we've left more than just chaos behind…it's some sort of legacy, isn't it? I do believe I'm having a proud moment right now…excuse me…

And Ang. Ang is proud, too. I'll admit, it wasn't exactly the main subject of her letter, but it came across all the same. She's proud of us—of me—and she can't wait to come here. Maybe if she gets tired of the shop (because really, she's probably seen enough Weasley Wheezes to last her a lifetime), we could go out into town. Grab some food. Talk for a while.

Excellent. That being said, I'm going to go back down and lift a few more boxes. The sooner we set up, the sooner we get customers, and I'm ready for my favorite braids to walk through that door.

_**Authors' Note (Tev in italics and Proma in bold)**: Wow. This is finally finished. I really can't believe it, seems like we've worked on it forever, in a good way of course. _**Two years. Maybe more. I've lost count. **_All good things have to come to an end though, and look how we've ended up. Our writing skills have far improved by the first chapter I now think of as horrific. _**Agreed.**

_All of you, although we've lost some along the way, reading until the end is amazing._** AMAZING. I never knew reviewers could be so wonderful; you left us hundreds of reviews, emailed us with saved chapters and encouraging messages when our story was taken down, even nominated us for an award.** _(About that, you can vote for us at freewebs . com/ajarofpens)_** _Thank you._**_ And it means a lot to me, as has my long standing partnership with Proma, we've both fronted up equal amounts of the work and it has been by far my best co-writing experience. _**My only one, but when something like this is your first co-writing experience you have an extremely positive outlook on the whole process. **_I'd love to keep contact with all of you, or read anything you've written if you've bothered to leave con crit reviews. E-mail at booksarebliss at hot mail, or for Proma Proma007 at A O L com_** _Or both, you can love us at the same time._ **

_I also hope we haven't left you disappointed, but this is my last fanfic ever._** I myself have quite disappeared from the scene, but if the right story comes up, I'll write it.**_ I won't stop writing though, and I hope all of you never lose your passions either. **Thank you for sharing this experience with us.**_


End file.
